


The Poldark's in the Big Apple

by then_let_it_be_true



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Children, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then_let_it_be_true/pseuds/then_let_it_be_true
Summary: Ross and Demelza move their four children from California to New York for 6 months.





	1. Chapter 1

Ross hung up the phone as he looked at a tearful Demelza, “Done. Dwight knew just what to do and what steps we need to take. We can go to the hospital tomorrow and see her,” he said of the baby Jeremy had seen, found in a dumpster. Demelza nodded a bit worried prompting him to ask “You aren’t having second thoughts, are you?” “No. Just it’s going to be rough at the beginning.” He smiled, “We can handle it.” He barely had enough time to kiss her on the forehead when she got up. “Where are you going?” “To tell Jeremy,” she explained. “At 3 am? Shouldn’t you wait until morning?” She was shaking her head no, “Did I tell you what he asked me last night? To say a prayer for the baby.” “Wow,” Ross reacted. She went on, “He’s really upset and scared for her.” Ross was nodding, “Well, go tell him then.”

  
Demelza padded down the hall to her son’s room. His covers were a mess as usual and he was asleep on his stomach. She came and sat on the edge of his bed, gently rubbing his back as she said, “Jeremy…can you wake up? Jeremy?” He opened his very sleepy eyes, “What is it?” “I have something to tell you. Your daddy and I have talked it over and we want to bring Baby Girl Doe here and help her.” “Really?” He was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Yes, really. You were right. We would be the perfect people to take care of her.” He could barely believe what he was hearing, “Can we go to the hospital and see her?” “Of course we can. But go back to sleep. It’s early still,” and she smoothed his wild, bed-head curls, the same wild hair that was on Ross’s head down the hall.

  
A warm smile came across her face, “I want to tell you something, Jeremy. Do you know what I love most about daddy? His heart. It’s so big and he is so kind and loving. That’s one of my favorite things about him. And I see that same heart,” she pointed to his chest, “in you too. I’m so proud of you for wanting to help someone less fortunate.” He interrupted her, “She was in a dumpster, mommy. I’m sure she was petrified all alone.” He was tearing up a bit, “Who puts a baby in the trash?” She cupped his cheek, “Well, we will spend each day making it up to her, won’t we?” She smiled and pulled his covers over him, “Get some more sleep. We can’t leave until morning anyways, ok?” He nodded, “Goodnight, mommy.”

The Poldark’s postponed their NYC move by three weeks meaning Ross would be late to start rehearsing, but again, when you are the star of the show, they make special allowances for you. The first of those three weeks was spent at the hospital, meeting with caseworkers, and having home evaluations. Everyone was interviewed, including Jeremy and Julia. They would have asked Henry questions had he been able to talk. Ross and Demelza’s whole life, even their marriage was closely scrutinized. They told the social workers about their move to the Big Apple, and things were set up to keep an eye on them and continue the evaluations there.

  
In the end, it was unanimous that the Poldark’s were indeed fit to take Baby Girl Doe, which they named Clowance, as Ross had almost begged and insisted. Demelza remembered the night they almost fought about it: “Why not, Demelza?” Ross asked with much frustration. “Because it’s…very…” she was trying her best to be diplomatic, “unique.” “Just say it!” he goaded. “Fine! It’s an ugly name, Ross! It sounds like Clarence, or Clown. Everyone will make fun of her.” “Well, perhaps someone should have told my great, great aunt Clowance Poldark what a disgrace her name was! You know, she was a pillar of our family.” She was trying to soothe him, “I’m not saying anything about her as a person, and I’m sure it was a beautiful name for the times, but now…” He looked her in the face, “So what name would you like?” It didn’t take her long to list a bunch of her favorites: “Quincy, Quinley,” “Why so many Q’s?” “Ok, fine, Kherrington; we’d call her Kherri, Kenzington; we’d call her Kenzi…” “Why does she have to have TON at the end of her name?” She went on listing, “Ryleigh…” “Riley is a boy’s name.” “Not anymore. And anyways, we’d spell it in a cute way so people would know.” He was shaking his head, “Absolutely not.”

  
“Well, Ross,” she said after exhaling, “It seems we’re at an impasse.” They both sat in the quiet before she said, “Hey! I’ve thought of a compromise…What if we named her Clowance but agreed on something else to shorten the name to.” “I like that. Let’s think…” They sat there again. Demelza started sounding things out, “Clown, no…Clow, no… Clo…I’ve got it! Chloe!” She looked at Ross, “Chloe Poldark. We could even put those trendy dots above the o.” He looked up at the ceiling while he thought, and then repeated, “Chloe Poldark…Chloe Poldark. I like it! But her birth certificate will say Clowance?” “Yes, darling. If that’s what you want.” “It is,” he said with bedroom eyes. He was drawing her close to him as his lips were doing wonderful things to her neck, “I’m glad we both got what we wanted. Perhaps there is another time we could both get something we wanted?” She was reaching for the light as he was kissing down to her breasts.

****************************************  
The week they brought Chloe home was just as rough as they imagined it would be, but they were warned and so they were ready. She screamed and wailed continuously. Jeremy and Julia were on Christmas Break, so everyone took turns holding her around the clock to help get her through coming down from the addiction. Henry would cry every time she did, and then the Poldark’s were soothing two babies. She vomited and had diarrhea, and her cries were high-pitched and inconsolable. She didn’t sleep well because she didn’t feel well, so Ross and Demelza took turns with overnight duty. Everyone was on a mission to get her better. Ross and Demelza were so proud of the twins. They had promised to help, and were true to their word on doing so.

  
Each day she cried a little less, the second week already showing an improvement. One of the things they were told to do was Kangaroo Care, which is constant skin to skin contact between care-giver and child. Demelza was telling Ross the benefits of such care, “It’s supposed to not only create a special bond between baby and care-giver, but it also increases blood flow and oxygen to the child.” “Well,” Ross was chuckling, “when I have skin to skin contact with you, my love, I definitely know the blood flow is increased to my…” Demelza was gesturing with her eyes that the twins were sitting at the island. “To my body as well,” and she smiled that he had kept his answer rated G.

  
Demelza had come back from taking the twins to an activity with their school as she carried in the house a sleeping Henry who had zonked out on the way back. She put him in his napper-recliner as she called out for her husband, “Ross…Ross?” She went from room to room and not only couldn’t find him, she couldn’t hear him either. She wasn’t sure where he could be. She was about to check the back yard when her phone went off. He was texting her from inside the house. She opened her phone and saw, “I’m upstairs.”

  
She picked up Henry and took him to his crib, walking into the bedroom and noticing that Ross was laying down, a sleeping Chloe held against his bare chest. Her heart immediately melted when she saw him with the infant. He always had a way with children. “What’cha doin’?” She asked him and was immediately met with his finger on his lips, warning her to be super quiet. She nodded, and went over to put Henry down, returning to stand beside the bed. Ross did his best to tuck his chin into his neck so he could look down and survey that the once fussy baby was still asleep. “We were up most of the night, so when I finally got her calmed down, I thought I would lay down with her.” She smiled because he was the best man in the world. “What can I do?” she asked. She was surprised when his answer was, “Lay here with me a while.” “Ross, I have dishes, and laundry and…” “Can’t it wait?” he asked. Of course it could, she thought to herself as she was getting into the bed. “Be careful how you climb on,” he warned her not to wake the baby as she giggled, “That’s what she said, Ross!” She heard the chuckle starting deep in his chest as Chloe started bouncing up and down with his failed attempts to stifle his laughter. It wasn’t even that funny, but when you’re sleep deprived and exhausted, everything seems silly. “Dammit, Demelza!” he laughed. “I swear if you wake her up…” “I’d be the one to calm her so you could get some rest,” she reassured him.

  
They both looked at the peaceful, infant’s face, and relaxed that she was still asleep. Ross was even able to move her a bit to the side of his chest, making room for his wife to cuddle up to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and then said, “I already feel better. No wonder she stops crying when you hold her. I’d stop crying too.” He turned his head and kissed her, “I feel better too, sweetheart, when you’re near.” Demelza looked over at Chloe, “She’s a beautiful baby, Ross. Henry seems intrigued by her too. I think it does good that they have each other.” He nodded, “Demelza, I think my arm’s asleep…” She moved her head off his shoulder and onto the pillow. “No, the arm that’s holding Chloe.” “Oh, want me to see if I can take her to the bassinet?” “Please.” Demelza got up, carefully walking around the bed and took the baby slowly from Ross’s chest. She tiptoed over and successfully laid her down, cheering quiet but triumphantly to her husband who also put his arms up in celebration. She came back to the bed, “Now I think I have some Kangaroo Care for you,” and invited him to lay his head on her chest. She was stroking his head, burying her nose in his curls as she planted a kiss on his forehead. She heard his deep breathing. He was already asleep, poor man.

  
Twenty minutes later, Chloe was fussing again. “I hear you, sweet girl,” Ross called out from his sleep. He was about to sit up when Demelza said, “It’s my turn, darling. You need some rest.” Henry was still asleep, so she took just Chloe downstairs.

  
Ross slept for about an hour and came down to the kitchen with dark circles around his eyes. He still looked very tired. Henry was in his arms and he set him down in his playpen in the adjoining family room. Demelza had spent most of that hour rocking and soothing an unhappy baby that had finally fallen asleep again. When Ross returned to the kitchen, Demelza asked him, “Are you hungry?” “Yeah.” “Want a sandwich?” “That would be great.” She opened the fridge and then the meat drawer, “I thought you bought ham at the store.” He was sitting at the island, “I did. Don’t you see it?” He got up to walk over to where she was. He looked in, “There it is.” She picked it up, “It’s Virginia ham. You know the twins only eat brown sugar ham.” They were both really tired. “Demelza, I believe you put just ‘ham,’” and he made air-quotes, “on the list. So I bought *air-quotes* HAM *air-quotes.” She gave a heavy sigh of frustration, “Ross, do you live here? You know how picky the twins are.” “Well, maybe you should be more specific on your lists if something special is required.” “Great,” she sighed, “Now I have to go back to the store and…” Their argument was halted by the ground shaking. It was California and it was a mild earthquake.

  
Both of their first reactions was to glance at the babies, still asleep and not in harm’s way. They had some open shelving with dishes on them, and Ross noticed how close his wife was standing to one. He grabbed her by the upper arms, picked her up off the floor, and moved her over, pinning her between the wall and his body. He was standing just inches away from her face. He looked at her, and she him, before he crashed into her lips. His tongue was so far into her mouth as he kissed her with wild abandonment. The ground indeed was shaking again, this time from the force of his unbridled passion. She pulled back to search his eyes before she locked lips with him again. She put her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms as he grabbed her under her rear and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the kitchen island where he pushed away a basket of fruit, laying her down on the cool granite. He leaned over her, covering her face and neck with kisses. She had her fingers in his curls as she arched her back. He stopped to ask, “What, you’re not going to lecture me about it being the middle of the afternoon, or in the middle of the kitchen?” She sat up to take his shirt off, “You want me to say something? Fine. How fast can you get my pants off?” “There’s my girl!” and he made quick work of her jeans.

  
They had been so busy with the babies that they had no choice but to neglect their love life. He slid her down to the end of the countertop as he entered her, watching her toss her head back as he covered her throat in kisses. “God…yes…” he heard her saying over and over with a throaty voice. It was by all definitions a “quickie,” and it wasn’t graceful as he pounded into her, furiously and quickly as she wrapped her legs around him. When he saw her biting her bottom lip, he knew she was enjoying it as much as he was. They both plummeted at the same time, careful not to wake up their children as Demelza dug her fingernails into Ross’s shoulders.

  
When Jeremy and Julia came home hours later, they noticed that their parents were acting extra lovey-dovey. As the twins were telling them about the earthquake and how it had shaken the skates on the shelves at the skating rink and even some had fallen off, Ross was holding Demelza’s hand and staring into her eyes. “Are you listening, daddy?” Julia asked, “The skates actually fell into a big pile on the floor.” Ross was still looking at his wife, “The earth shook here too.” And he gave the smallest wink to Demelza. Jeremy ended the conversation by saying, “I’m hungry," and then opened the fridge to say, “Hey! Who bought the wrong ham?!?!” Ross didn’t hear him because Demelza was giving him a peck on the cheek.

*********************************************  
It was now a week later. Their stuff was all packed up and the Poldark family was in the car, ready to drive to the airport. Demelza was just about to buckle her seat belt when she said, “Wait! I forgot something in the house,” even though she didn’t. “Ok, darling,” Ross told her, putting the Rover back in park. “We’ll wait here for you.” She opened her car door and walked inside. With her hand still on the doorknob, she glanced around at this house that had become her home for the last 10 years, if you counted the year she lived with Ross before they married. She loved this place and was trying not to let on how badly she didn’t want to move. She looked around one more time, whispering, “Goodbye, California.” She pulled the door closed and walked back to the car.

     


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza has a hard time adjusting to the new city...

Demelza was the strongest person Ross knew.He marveled constantly at how courageous and brave she was.She stood by his side and was his rock through his cancer scare; even though she was devastated herself, she comforted him when they lost their baby early in the surrogate’s pregnancy; she didn’t let her own diagnosis of not being able to conceive ruin her life; and when Garrick died, even though she cried relentlessly at the vet’s office, she came home and was strong for the twins as she held them through the horribleness of the news.She was a pillar and what kept the family together and functioning.But she hated change.Ross knew that.It threw her off her game and she crumbled.This New York move was about to provide her with a lot of unfamiliar situations.

When they first got there, everything was fine.The penthouse apartment was beautiful and Ross smiled as Demelza, Jeremy, and Julia dropped their jaws at the beautiful floor to ceiling windows, perfectly framing the New York City views.Ross had flown in periodically to make sure all the furniture had been delivered and that everything was set up and move-in ready.He proudly took them from room to room, showing them exactly where they would be living.Jeremy and Julia loved their bedrooms, all perfectly set up to mimic their bedrooms at home but even better; and even though Henry and Chloe slept in cribs and bassinets in their parent’s bedroom, they too had their own separate nurseries.In fact, there were 5 bedrooms in total and 4 and a half bathrooms.Ross wasn’t sure how he had managed to convince her after years of trying, but Demelza had finally agreed to a housecleaning service to free up her time. However, he could not talk her into a nanny.

The tour of the house got a little somber when Ross showed them the outdoor roof-garden, Demelza seeing the ample patch of grass and knowing that was there for Garrick.“He’s in a better place, sweetheart.He was really sick.”She nodded as the family went back inside.They explored the city together, going to all the popular spots and eating at all the trendy places. Even Chloe cooperated at the restaurants by not having a crying fit and disturbing the other diners. Ross and Demelza giggled and held the younger Poldarks as their older children’s gleefully ran through the huge sweetshop called Dylan’s Candy Bar.They possibly indulged the twins a little more than they should’ve of that day, allowing them to have tons of candy before dinner, but Ross argued that you only live once.Everything was perfect.

That evening, all children were exhausted to the point that they crashed early, and Ross and Demelza were able to soak in their giant tub that overlooked the views of the city.They weren’t in the tub very long before they found themselves making love in their bed that faced a wall of windows.Demelza was perched on top of Ross as he was deep inside her.He could see the concerned look on her face.“What’s wrong, honey?Does this hurt?”“Ross, everyone can see me! There are zero curtains in this room!”He propped up on his elbows, looking at all the city lights behind her body.“Sweetheart, you’d have to be in a plane or a helicopter flying by to see you.Even if you were in those buildings across the way, you’d need a telescope.”“What if they have one?” she asked nervously.“Well, all they’d see is your incredibly cute ass and your back.I’m the one with the front row seats,” and he reached up to gently squeeze her boobs as he continued,“You’re doing a very good job of hiding me, _all_ of me, so, I’m not worried.But if you are…” and he flipped them over so that he was on top.“Now they can see my incredibly cute ass.”She laughed as she gave his rear a playful spank with her hand.

They were both spent and sated as he held her against his body.She flipped over on her back to lay next to him so she could see out the windows.She looked over as he took her hand.She rolled over on her side again and stroked his chest, “Ross, tell me about your past lovers.”“What? What brought this on?”She shrugged, “You just never talk about them.You’ve met one of my ex-boyfriends.”He laughed, “You mean that drunk guy at Walmart that time we were in Ohio?”She rolled her eyes, “Yes, Dan.”

“Come on,” she prodded as she linked their arms and pulled him closer, “Tell me about the 10 women you were with before me.”“Five,” he blurted out and then covered his eyes with his hand at his outburst.She had wide eyes as she sat up and stared at him.Then she laughed, “You mean after all these years I finally find out the exact number of lovers you’ve had?It was that easy?”“Demelza, you know I’m exhausted after sex.I have no sense.And anyways, it might only be four.I was so drunk I’m not sure if we did anything or not.”“Well…” She was still needling him for more information as he protested, “There’s no need to talk about this.You’re my one and only now, and the rest is just the past. Demelza, we’ve been married ten years.”“I know.I just can’t ever get you to talk about this.Isn’t there a girlfriend you still think about?”“No.Do you still think about your old boyfriends?”“No.”“See?” 

They laid there staring at the city before he said, “Well, I do sometimes think about one, but that’s only because I was so terrible to her.”“Terrible?I can’t imagine you terrible to anyone.How?”“Well, we were engaged…”She stopped him, “You were engaged three times?”“Yes.You, Elizabeth, and…this woman.”He took a breath to begin his tale, “It was when I first started getting a bit famous and I suddenly decided that I didn’t want to be tied down.I broke up with her.She didn’t even do anything wrong.I was all like, ‘It’s not you, it’s me,’” and Demelza shook her head and started rolling her eyes at the awfulness of that line.“I was in New Zealand, sewing my wild oats between movie takes, and I just wanted to be free of any commitments.”“Ross, that’s horrible.”“I really regret it,” he admitted as she shot him a worried look.He took her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing her palm, “I mean, I regret how I handled it.That’s all.I think about her when I’m mad at myself for not handling something correctly, because I definitely didn’t handle that right.”“What was her name?”“Sarah.I believe she’s still an actor.In the theater, though.”“Is she in your play?”“Oh, no, no.Nothing like that. I’ve never seen her again.”He smiled at his wife as she returned his grin. He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, “Enough sharing.We need to get some sleep.Those babies are going to be up early.”

 

On one of their excursions to explore the city, they saw a little puppy limping down the sidewalk, rumpled looking, and seemingly homeless.Demelza stopped, “Hey, little buddy.What’s wrong with your foot?”The small animal let her examine his paw where Demelza found a stone lodged.She quickly removed it saying, “There you go!All better.”The dog began scampering and stood up on Julia’s legs.“Can we keep him?” she asked her parents.“No, sweetheart.We just got here.Maybe it belongs to someone.”But it didn’t.After days of seeing it shivering and getting rained on, they brought him upstairs.He was an adorable beagle puppy and he loved children.He immediately fit right in with everyone, and would often be caught sleeping by Henry’s napper-recliner.He had a very distinct bark, an “ARRROOOOOO,” like most beagles have.Demelza had picked out the name Brinkley, but Jeremy had suggested Barky.Several vet visits later, a dog bed, tons of toys, puppy food, a collar and a leash, and he officially was a Poldark. He didn’t need to be told twice that Julia’s bed was where he was supposed to sleep at night.Everyone checked to make sure Ross wasn’t breaking out in hives.“Nope, guys,” he told his family, “it’s just cats.”

 

On a Monday morning, Demelza was handing lunches to the twins and kissing cheeks as both her children and her husband were heading out the door.It was the twin’s first day of school as well as Ross’s first day of rehearsals.In a matter of seconds, everyone was gone.Everything started out smoothly, the babies rested and the puppy slept in his dog bed.The cleaning service had been and gone and the penthouse was spotless, so Demelza couldn’t even occupy her time with that.She baked lemon bars, her family’s favorite, in her new gourmet kitchen with views of the roof-top garden.She was just about to take a nap when all chaos broke loose.Chloe decided to wail for hours, the puppy pooped and peed all over the floor, and she had Henry in his bouncy seat for most of the day so that she could attend to the more pressing issues, and that made her feel guilty that she wasn’t paying him enough attention.

This is how most of her days were spent.It was too hard to go anywhere alone with the two infants, and even if she did, she didn’t know where she would go and she didn’t know anyone, so she stayed at home, all day, every day.She missed California, and Caroline, her closest friend in the whole-wide world.When Ross and the kids came home, she did her best to conceal just how unhappy she was.She felt out of place.She was homesick.All she did all day was clean up poop, human and dog-variety, and feed everyone.She had no one to converse with for most of the day.She was miserable.But no one could ever know that.She had meals cooked and ready when they walked in the door to make everything look normal.She sat and smiled as her family told her about their day, and she thought she was pulling it off rather well.But Ross knew.

He could sense that something was off about her.The first week he wasn’t sure, but the second week there was no doubt.If Demelza was miserable, Chloe was not.She was growing and thriving.This is what the case workers even wrote in her file on their most recent visit.Ross put his arm around his wife during the interview, proud of the care she was giving their foster child as he told them, “It’s mostly Demelza that cares for her while we are all away during the day.”Everyone noticed that the baby was gaining weight, her cheeks were rosy and her hair was coming in thick.She was just about to turn a month old, and even though she cried a lot, it was nothing compared to what it once was.

But something was up with Demelza.Ross finally realized one day that she had been wearing the same clothes several days in a row.He came up behind her at the kitchen sink to plant a kiss on her shoulder.He noticed that she didn’t smell the greatest.“Darling, when was the last time you took a shower?”She actually had to think a while before she said, “Thursday.”He was shocked, “Like Thursday last week?Because it’s Wednesday…”She was nodding, “I guess so.”“Sweetheart, you gotta take time for yourself.Here, I’ll finish up the dinner dishes and I’ll watch the kids.Why don’t you take a hot shower and de-stress.”She put her hand on his stubbly cheek and said, “That would be great.”

She was standing under the rain shower head, letting the water wash away the exhaustion of the day.With Ross watching the kids, she was finally alone, and the water was making just enough noise that she leaned her head against the tile and had a good cry.She was sobbing when she heard the door opening.

It was Ross as he walked in with the baby monitor exclaiming, “Jackpot, Demelza!Everyone’s asleep.EVERYONE!Even the dog.How did we get so lucky?!?”He was setting the baby monitor down on the counter as he was beginning to undress.“I butchered my lines today at rehearsal, Demelza.Kept fucking everything up. Everyone was so mad at me.”He was hopping on one foot to remove a shoe, “All the directors were like, “Where’s your head at, Ross?” and he hopped on the other leg as the other shoe found it’s way to the floor. “I told them some bullshit about being nervous, but the truth is I was thinking about what I’m always thinking about: your boobs and your ass.I was remembering how you taste.We’re going to have to hurry, but I think we have enough time.”He was in the shower now, not realizing that she hadn’t even moved.He was getting down on his knees, “Turn around, darling.Let me bury my face in your land of desire.I hate to rush you, but I’m not sure how much time we have.”She didn’t move.“Ok, well, if you just leaned forward and spread your legs a bit I could…”He didn’t get to finish his sentence because he heard her sobs.“Demelza?Are you crying?”He stood up as he tried to turn her around.She wasn’t budging.“Let me hold you, Darling.I’ve got some Kangaroo Care for you.It seems to work for Chloe…”She finally turned, her face a tear-stained mess.They had to negotiate around The Captain, but Ross held her as the warm water splashed over them both.Her face was buried deep in his chest as she sobbed.He rubbed reassuring circles on her back.When he finally spoke, he said, “I know, darling.It’s ok.You don’t handle change well.I’ve actually been waiting for this.It took you a little longer than I expected this time.”She looked up at him, “I always do this?”He was choosing his words carefully, “It’s ok.You have so much to deal with right now: a new house, new city, new baby, new dog… you’re so amazingly strong.”She was tearing up again as she laid her head back on his wet chest.He went on, “You’re doing such a good job with Chloe.Do you see her growing and becoming more and more alert?I think she’s really starting to like us.That’s all because of you.”

She leaned her head back as he kissed her, telling him, “I made The Captain go away, didn’t I?”Ross smiled, “He’s not always a jerk.Sometimes he can put others first.He knows the appropriate time and place.”He kissed her quickly again, “Want me to wash your hair?”He knew it was one of Demelza’s favorite things and he watched her face light up when he said it.She always told him he had the magic touch and as he was gently massaging the lather into her scalp, he asked her, “Will you do me a favor?”“Like…?”“Will you start leaving the apartment?Go someplace, meet people, do something.”She turned around, “Ross, it’s so hard with two infants.”“Well, do it when we all get home.I think you’re going to go crazy unless you get out.At least just walk to Starbucks and get a coffee.Just do something.I wish you could do something with your culinary degree here.”She turned as he went back to the massaging and told him, “I’d like that.”“I saw there’s a kitchen store, Sur La Table, down the street with cooking classes.They were looking for an instructor to teach your specialty, Risotto.The classes were in the evenings when we’re all home to watch the babies.”She nodded, “Sounds like fun.”“Good, because I might have already told them you’d do it.”She turned to shoot him an expression of total surprise, but she was glad he did it.“You start Monday at 7.”

 

    

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so busy with the new house! There's always a project to be done, a repair to be made, and my favorite thing...DECORATING! But, this family is always on my mind, and I finally had a bit of time to sit down and write. I'm hoping to have more time and more often!


	3. Fourth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Poldark's spent the holiday...

It was the Fourth of July and the Poldark’s were back in California.Demelza had all sorts of family things planned out to celebrate the holiday.The hardest part was not the preparing of all the food she would be packing for their picnic lunch, but keeping her family out of it until the event.She heard her daughter exclaiming as she opened the fridge, “Pasta salad?Yum!”“No, no, no!” Demelza chided.That’s for our picnic.”Jeremy opened the cabinet, “Potato chips?Are my eyes deceiving me?When are we ever allowed to have potato chips?”“When we have a picnic. Now hands off!” and she guided him away as she shut the cabinet door.Of course, the worst one was Ross.Demelza saw him walking in the kitchen with a spoon in his hand.“Ross Poldark!What do you think you’re doing?You know there’s a pie in the freezer!”“What kind of pie?”“A cookies and cream pie.”“You know that’s my favorite.”She eyed him.“For your information, Demelza, I was walking this _used_ spoon to the dishwasher.”“You mean the dishwasher that is all the way over here by where I’m standing and not the freezer that is right in front of you?”His face couldn’t hide it any longer as he let out a chuckle, “I was only going to take a little bite and then smooth it over again.Nobody would’ve known…”He was too adorable and she gave in, as she always did, “One bite, Mister.I mean it.One!”

The Poldark’s picked up their dearest friends, Dwight and Caroline and their three girls, and all eleven of them, (twelve if you counted Barky, the Poldark’s trusty Beagle), found a shady spot in the park.Demelza spread out the picnic blanket as Caroline began unpacking the food from their baskets.Ross beamed when Demelza got two cold bottles out, handing one to Dwight and then one to her husband as he said, “Look, Dwight!It’s an occasion worthy of beer!,” but that meant the women would have to endure “manly” belching that would make the children, especially Jeremy, laugh.

Henry was now ten months and could walk if someone bent down and took him by his raised arms.Ross was walking him around the park this way, shouting to the group, “Perhaps this would be easier if I wasn’t thirty-five.”“Chiropractor,” Caroline was shouting out to him.Chloe was now six months, a stunningly beautiful baby with golden skin and hazel colored eyes.She could sit up by herself as she smacked her hands on her legs, bouncing and cooing, until Barky, the face kisser, would knock her over on her back and she would cry in protest until someone sat her up again.

The families then went to the Enyse’s pool, Demelza not permitting her family to have one since she was always worried about safety.(She had long ago made Ross fill in the koi pond they had in the back yard so no one could accidentally fall in.)At the pool, Ross was so rugged and manly, Demelza noted from her floating raft, as he effortlessly dove into the water.Of course, he couldn’t leave her alone.All she wanted to do was sip her margarita as she floated by, but he kept popping up out of the water and splashing her.“Ross!I didn’t want to get my hair wet!” but it was too late.

Lindsay came over later that evening to watch the younger Poldark’s as Ross and Demelza gathered Jeremy and Julia to go watch the evening fireworks at the local park.Demelza covered each member of her family in bug repellant and passed out bags of snacks as they waited for the show to start.When it did, they ditched the lawn chairs they had brought to stand up and gaze into the night sky.The twins began to fight over which one Ross was going to put on his shoulders since they were now too big for Demelza to do it too.“Julia, you’re first,” he told his daughter.“Why is she first?” Jeremy protested.This scene was happening more and more often lately.“Fine,” Ross told them, “pick a number from one to 10 and whoever comes closest goes first.”He stood there, chin out and gazing up as he thought, “Ok, got it.”“Can we go over the number?” Julia asked.“Yes.”“Can it be a point five number?”“No.”Ross whispered, “seven,” to Demelza, who would confirm he was not just making up a different number, which he had been accused of, and after everything was said and done, Julia, like originally planned, went first.

They carried two sleeping twins up to their beds who joined their already sleeping siblings.Demelza came out of the bathroom in her nightie to join Ross, already in bed, and flipping through channels on the TV.He looked up at her, “What a fun day, Demelza.The fireworks were spectacular this year!”She took the remote from his hand, tossing it on the bed beside them as she was straddling his torso.She planted kisses on his stubbly jaw as she whispered, “I think the fireworks are just beginning.”He reached for the light as her lips began following a trail down his stomach…

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Demelza's meltdown in the shower, Ross encourages her to get out and teach a cooking class where she meets a new friend...

Demelza rolled over in bed.What day was it?Of course, Monday.What time was it?4:33 am.Almost time to get up.Ross and the kids would be starting another work and school week in just a matter of hours.She turned over on her back.Ross was still asleep beside her.She looked at his face; he was 35 now but just as boyish and handsome as the day she met him.He always looked so peaceful when he slept, like all the cares of the world had vanished from the expression of his face.His chiseled jaw was always covered by a generous sprinkling of stubble that when it grew into a full beard made him nervously scratch his face when he talked.She also thought he had the most kissable lips of any man she’d ever laid eyes on.

Her gaze traveled down to his bare torso, the sheet barely coming up to his belly button.He was in perfect form.He had been to the gym at least twice a day and his washboard abs were stunning, his arms well defined.She thought he was crazy when he told her of a new diet he was trying where he wouldn’t eat anything until 7 pm at night, but it seemed to be working for him.She no longer had to cook special meals, he ate what he wanted.Yeah, he was a little irritable when he was hungry, but not as grumpy as with other diets.

Her eyes traveled down to the sheet and what was below.She could already see the little bump of his manhood, the morning semi-arousal he always seemed to wake up with.His “morning wood,” she called it.She recalled the first time he took her upstairs to his bedroom, undressing her and himself.She tried not to stare, but he was very well endowed.Of course he was.He was Ross Poldark, and the universe did not deem it necessary for him to walk around with a micro-penis.He was larger than she was accustomed to, and she began to worry how the evening's events might turn out.But she was surprised at how easily her body accommodated him, in fact, welcomed him, with ease.And did he know how to use what he had been given!He made her feel things that night, (and multiple times), that she had never felt before.She had been faking things for so long that she was surprised when he brought out natural and genuine reactions from her.It was mind blowing. 

After her meltdown in the shower two nights ago, he had not even asked her for sex, knowing she was not in the best of spirits.In fact, the whole weekend that followed, Ross went out of his way to make sure it was all about her.Saturday morning she was awakened by the smell and sounds of cooking.Perhaps they thought they were tiptoeing, but a thundering, giggling herd was making their way down the hall and to her room.When the door opened, there was Jeremy with the breakfast-in-bed tray, Julia with the maple syrup, and Ross with both Henry and Chloe in his arms.Demelza sat up and smoothed her fire red hair a bit, “What’s all this?”“We wanted to do something nice for you,” Jeremy answered.“Especially since you do so much for us,” Julia added.It sounded a bit rehearsed, and Demelza looked up at Ross and smiled, getting a wink back from him.She looked down at the plate, “Chocolate chip pancakes?My favorite?”The twins giggled.Demelza took the syrup from Julia and got her fork to dig in, “Mmmmmmm.So good.Share them with me?”Both twins were shaking their heads no, “We already had a bunch as we were making them.”Ross seconded that by saying, “A _bunch!”_

Later that afternoon, Caroline phoned to chat with Demelza.They talked over and hour, and when she hung up, she looked at Ross, “Caroline just calls me out of the blue?”“So?”“Did you tell her to call me?”“Did she say I did?”“No,” she informed him.“Then, no I didn’t.”She swatted him on the arm.That evening, they all went out to eat as a family.On the way home, Ross had them walk down a different street, putting them in front of a bookstore.“Sweetheart, let’s go in and maybe you can find yourself a new book to read while you soak in the tub tonight.”He was the most thoughtful man in the world.

That evening, her auburn curls were stacked on top of her head as she lounged in the hot water, her new novel in front of her.Ross had explained to the children that she was in the “Do not disturb” zone, and that he would handle everything.She wasn’t even in there 20 minutes when she heard Julia sobbing.“Why can’t we put him in the trash, daddy!Maybe he could find a new family.There’s a dumpster just down the street!”Ross was saying, “Julia, nobody is putting Jeremy in the trash!That’s not something to joke about!And, we are a family that takes people out of the trash, not puts them there!”Jeremy added, “Put me in the trash.PLEASE!At least I’d have some peace and quiet away from GHOULIA.”Julia was sobbing again as Ross was losing his patience a bit, “Guys!Enough!We do not use Chloe’s unfortunate situation as a joke!And why aren’t you two best friends?You’re twins!You should be finishing each other’s sentences, and when one of you has a headache, a thousand miles away the other’s head should hurt.Where are your Wonder Twin Powers?” 

Ross and Demelza recently had shared a bit more about where babies come from with them so Ross said, “Usually a daddy’s sperm fertilizes one egg that turns into one baby in a mommy’s tummy.But in this case the sperm fertilized TWO eggs that turned into both of you at the same time in the same tummy.That’s a miracle! Doesn’t that mean something to you about always being together since the beginning?”Julia looked at him, “Wasn’t it your sperm?”“Yes.”“Do you have sperm in you right now?”“Julia, you’re missing the point, but yes I do.”“Where?”“IN HIS BALLS!” Jeremy was shouting, and Demelza exploded in laughter behind her closed door.“I think ‘testicles’ are what mommy would like us to call them,” Ross corrected his son.Julia had more questions, “Do you feel them swimming around in your balls like a mommy can feel the baby in her tummy?”“Testicles, Julia, and no I can’t feel anything.”“Does Jeremy have sperm in his balls?”Now Ross could hear Demelza’s laughter from behind the closed door, “TESTICLES, Julia." He turned to the closed door, "DEMELZA , SAVE ME!" and then back to his daughter,  "And no, Jeremy doesn’t have sperm yet.”“Why don’t Jeremy’s ba… _testicles_ …” she said for extra emphasis, “look like yours, daddy?”“They do look like mine, sweetheart.”“Huh uh.Your’s are droopier.”Demelza had lost it and was exuberantly laughing.“Almost done in there, sweetheart?”Ross called through the door.“You’re doing fine, Ross,” Demelza giggled and added, “This is better than the novel I was reading.”Ross took a breath, “Julia, perhaps this is a good time to remind you that when someone is taking a shower, like me, that is not the time to come in and ask questions that could wait like ‘can you have a snack.’ The door is closed for a reason.”Julia nodded calmly and Ross thought it was the perfect time to remind her, “So, Julia, I want you to get along better with your brother, and we are not going to joke about putting people in the trash, OK?It’s not funny.Why are you mad at Jeremy anyways?”“Because he ate the last of the fruit snacks.”Ross looked at Jeremy and then Julia before saying, “But we have a whole new box in the pantry.”“THAT’S WHAT I TOLD HER BUT SHE WOULDN’T LISTEN!” Jeremy said with frustration.“Ok, you two.Give each other a hug and let’s quit this nonsense, OK?”Demelza figured that the hug took place because she heard her husband saying, “Thank you.Now let’s let mommy enjoy her bath in peace while we go find the fruit snacks.” 

Demelza’s thoughts of the weekend were interrupted by Ross turning over in bed onto his side, facing away from her, his glorious, bare ass now in front of her.And his back.God, his back!So muscular and strong.Only she knew how often he had to wax it.She decided to scoot up close to him.His hair was trimmed a bit shorter per the request of his play, his curls resting just above the nape.Her nose was inches away from his neck as she took in a silent sniff.She would never get enough of the way he smelled.She decided if she was going to spoon him, she was going to do it right and removed her nightgown as she pressed her breasts into his back.He woke up instantly and with his morning voice said, “I feel boobies on my back.”She wiggled her lower region on his buttocks, prompting him to say, “And pubies on my bum.”Demelza couldn’t help it as she let out an explosive cackle, “Pubies?Really, Ross?”“Shhhhhhhhhh!” he good naturedly scolded her.“You’ll wake the babies up and those beautiful pubies will be for naught.What time is it?”“Early.”“What are you doing awake?”Her hand was stretched over his ribs, gently stroking his newly trimmed chest hair, also per the request of his play, “I want you, Ross.”He chuckled, “You’re going to make sure I fuck up my lines today too, aren’t you?”

He turned over and put his hand on her cheek, “Demelza, I know how stressed you are.And you’re about to start another week of you being home all day with the babies and dog.Get some rest.I’m not exacting any conjugal rights on you or anything. I can wait.”She kissed him slowly before saying, “Are you going to make me beg?”“Never,” and he threw her leg over his hip, placing his hand on her full, round buttocks.  He gave her morning kisses that became more urgent with each passing second.  His tongue was exploring her mouth as his hand traveled around to her womanhood where he stroked her and found her slick and ready.He entered her, still with her leg over his hip as they laid facing each other.She came apart in no time at all with him following shortly thereafter. He looked at her, jokingly reaching for his phone and handing it to her, “I feel you should apologize to the actors and the directors, because my mind will definitely not be focused on my lines today.”

 

*************************************

Demelza was meeting with the director of cooking instruction at Sur La Table, preparing for the night’s class.“How would you like to be introduced?Demelza Poldark?Mrs. Poldark?”“Chef Demelza is fine,” she told her adding, “No need to indicate who my husband is.Let’s hope we get people to sign up that really want to make Risotto and not want to ask me questions about his movies or try to get autograph pics of him.”The director nodded, “Will do.”

Demelza had 10 people show up, which was the perfect number of students.She was able to make her presentation a little more informal and less structured, and she was able toroam around and monitor the students’ progress easily.Most of the members were older than Demelza, some even quite good at making Risotto which made her wonder why the signed up.She was able to show even the expert cooks some shortcuts and useful tips of the trade.One of the students was a woman, Demelza thought about her same age.She was petite and a brunette, and hopelessly bad at Risotto.Every time Demelza came to her station, they ended up laughing and chatting about anything at all, especially how the dish seemed to not be turning out correctly.She was immediately very easy to talk to.

The class was over and the members started departing for the respective homes.Demelza was gathering her coat as the young woman was also reaching for hers.“Are you used to the subway yet?I know you just moved here and everything.Do you need help getting home?”Demelza looked at her, “Oh, no, but thanks.I can just walk home.I’m right over there.”“Well, I’m walking too.Want to head out together?”“Sure.”

The two women walked and resumed their laughing and girl-talk.Plans were made to go out to lunch and tour the city.Demelza was explaining, “It sounds like fun, but I really can’t.I have two small babies and it’s hard to tote them around right now with two strollers.”“Do you have twins?”“No, I have a 5 month old, and a one month old.”The woman looked quizzically at her, so Demelza explained, “One is biological and the other is a foster.”“Ah,” the woman shook her head, “I love babies.How about I push one of the strollers?”“Really?That would be awesome!”

They were nearing Demelza’s building, and she was about to tell her new friend that this was where she lived when the woman said, “Well, this is me.”“You live in this building?”She nodded.Demelza beamed, “So do I!”“Seriously?What floor?”“Well, the penthouse.”They both walked in and got into the elevator.Demelza was surprised when she didn’t pump her for more information but offered, “Well, I’m a few floors below you.Hey, I’ll come up tomorrow around 11 so I can push a stroller, OK?”“Great!” Demelza smiled.The doors opened and the woman said, “Goodnight.See you tomorrow.”Just as the doors were about to close, Demelza stuck her hand out, opening them again, “Hey!I didn’t catch your name.”“Oh, it’s Sarah.”“Ok, Sarah, see you tomorrow!”

Demelza was opening the door, Barky greeting her by jumping on her legs.Ross was coming out of the kitchen with a bottle in one hand and Chloe in the other arm.“How was it?” he asked her.“Great!I think I made a new friend.”He kissed her quickly, “That’s wonderful, darling!” 

In bed that night, Ross rolled over to say, “Demelza, I’m so proud of you.I knew you would enjoy being an instructor and you also met a new friend.I know all of this was outside your comfort zone, but you gave it a try.”She smiled, “Are those your droopy balls on my leg?”

He groaned, “That girl!Where does she get the things she says?Who knew having a daughter would be so hard?”Demelza rolled over, elbow on her pillow as she propped her head up on her hand, “Ross, you’re doing a wonderful job.You’re a great father to all our children, but especially to Julia.You’re the father every little girl needs. You’re involved, you’re there for her, you’re patient… “Demelza…”She smiled at him, “You’re blushing, Ross.”He was quiet as she went on, “And the reason why your balls are,” and she made air quotes, “‘droopy,’ is because they are manly.They make babies and protect your family, and give you the testosterone to kill spiders in the bathroom so your wife can take a shower…”He was still blushing.She lightened the mood, “You just might want to get shorts on the longer side just in case anything were to make their way out of the leg…” “Demelza!”

   

      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sarah Greene. If I'm allowed to say it, I'm not sure why she isn't still in the the picture. I couldn't resist putting her in my fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza becomes friends with Sarah...

Ross rolled over to find an empty spot where Demelza had been laying. He could see the light in the bathroom and knew she was there.Plus, he heard her humming.She sounded really happy.He was naked as he stumbled past two sleeping babies in their cribs.He was surprised to find her doing her hair and putting makeup on.“You’re up early,” he remarked as he flushed the toilet.“Sarah’s coming by this morning…” “Oh right, I forgot,” he said nodding his head, “Your friend from the cooking class?”“Yes.” 

She was putting mascara and lip gloss on when he neared himself behind her, “Darling, you don’t need makeup.You’re so beautiful already, especially in the morning.”He was kissing her neck as she was pulling her hair back into a ponytail.He was getting really frisky with her when from behind he squeezed her breasts.“Ross!” she exclaimed, bringing her shoulder to her neck to shield herself from his amorous mouth and removing his hands from her chest, “You’ll make me late!”“I know, I know,” and he playfully smacked her on the butt.He gave her space as she added a bit of hairspray to her fire red hair.

She was dressing up for her outing with Sarah, much like she would if going out with Caroline.The final touch she needed to make the outfit complete was her scarf.It had been on the counter near the sink.“Have you seen my scarf, Ross?I thought I set it down…”“This one?” he asked her, and she wondered why there was a bit of amusement in his voice.She looked over at him, noting he had a wild twinkle in his eyes and his hands on top of his head.She just happened to glance down, noticing her expensive, silk wrap hanging off his nature’s hook.“MY GOD ROSS!” She said rolling her eyes but was secretly amused.“Do you want it or not?” he asked her.“My scarf, yes. But that’s all,” and she tugged the shiny fabric until it had gently slid across and off the silky skin of his hardened manhood. She shook her head, “Great! Now I have to fasten this around my neck after all that…”He was taking her in his arms again, planting kisses on her cheek as she was dodging his lips for the second time, “Seriously, Ross!Take a shower! Maybe with cold water!” She reminded him, “You’re on baby duty this morning and I will get the twins their breakfast.”It was her turn to smack him on the butt, “Now get going or we’ll all be late.”

 

*******************************

 

Sarah was walking down the hall to Demelza’s apartment.She couldn’t help feeling a bit nervous.Maybe this was a mistake.She didn’t really know this woman but she had been easy to talk to at the cooking class.What if they didn’t hit it off?What if the afternoon was awkward and weird?Her fears were soon quieted when as she was about to knock on the door, Demelza opened it unexpectedly, a huge grin on her face, “Sarah!Hi!We’ve been waiting for you!”She already had both babies dressed and in their strollers.

“This is Henry,” and Sarah saw Demelza point to a very handsome baby, “and Chloe,” she saidproudly of the tiny sleeping infant in the other stroller.Sarah looked at her new friend, “Who do you want me to take?”“How about Chloe since she’s asleep?”Sarah took the handles and began rolling the buggy down the hall.She turned back to see Demelza stopping to lock up before she herself began pushing Henry to catch up.Sarah had the weirdest feeling this baby boy reminded her of someone but she couldn’t put her finger on who.

They were now in the elevator heading down.“What’s our plans today?” Demelza asked the petite brunette.“I thought I’d take you to the Museum of Natural History and then afterwards we could go eat at Alice’s Tea Cup.”Demelza’s face lit up when she heard the name of the eatery and she made quick claps with her hands as she said, “OOOOOOOO!I’ve always wanted to go there.”

The two women had a great day.The conversation was just as effortless as it had been the night before and they never ran out of things to talk and laugh about.They ran through the exhibits of the museum, the young children both asleep as Henry had zonked out from the motion of the subway.At Alice’s Tea Cup, both babies were awake, and Demelza held Chloe on her lap, feeding her a bottle as she sipped her tea.She passed Chloe off to Sarah and she spooned into Henry’s mouth the homemade, organic baby food that she made herself and packed in the diaper bag.

Besides tea, Demelza and Sarah also ordered salmon sandwiches and blueberry and cream cheese scones.Everything was delicious and Demelza especially enjoyed seeing all the Alice in Wonderland things on the walls.As Sarah was holding Chloe, Demelza began telling her how they came to have her: how Jeremy had found her when she was brought to the hospital from the dumpster, and how they were fostering her, with the hopes that after a year they would be able to adopt her and make her legally a permanent part of their family.

Sarah put her teacup down as she asked her new friend, “Can I ask you a personal question?”Demelza was trying not to look nervous as she said, “Sure.”“At the cooking class, why did they introduce you as Chef Demelza?Why didn’t you use your last name?”Demelza relaxed a bit.She could handle this question.“Oh, because my husband is a bit of a celebrity and I wanted to make sure people were there to cook and not…”“Say no more,” Sarah interrupted, “I know just what you mean.I dated a celebrity once and I remember the fear of wondering if people wanted to get to know me or if they just wanted to use me to get closer to him.”“Exactly!”Demelza agreed, and then asked, “You dated a celebrity?”“Oh, god!Don’t even get me started about him!It didn’t work out.And I used to think he was ‘the one.’”She looked at Demelza, “You know what?Let’s forget our personal details. Let’s just be Demelza and Sarah, two friends.Deal?”“I love that idea, actually,” Demelza reacted.

Sarah got up to order a bag of scones to take home.Demelza’s phone was going off as she was putting Chloe back in her stroller.It was a text from her husband.She opened her phone.

 

Ross:I’m thinking about you right now

 

Ross: The way you feel

 

Ross: Your warmth

 

Ross: Your moisture

 

Ross: Your tightness

 

Demelza: OMG Ross, where are you?

 

Ross: Where do you think?

 

Demleza: Rehearsals?

 

Ross: yes

 

Demelza: Messing up your lines?

 

Ross:No, LOL. Doing good today.

 

Ross: Have dinner with me tonight

 

Demelza: I’m teaching another class

 

Ross: I know.I’ll cook something. 

 

Demelza: You’re cooking. ????????

 

Ross: I have been known to.

 

Sarah was walking back with her bag of scones and saw Demelza on her phone.“Everything ok?” She asked.“Yeah,” Demelza answered, “Just my husband…dinner plans.”Demelza stood up, “You ready?”Sarah nodded as they packed up and began rolling strollers. 

They laughed all the way home in the subway.Sarah asked, “You want to do something tomorrow?”Demelza was shaking her head no, “I can’t.My two oldest don’t have school tomorrow, so I’ll have all four children.”“I don’t mind!” Sarah answered with a smile, “We could go to the park or do something fun for everyone.”Demelza’s eyes were getting big as she exclaimed, “I don’t think you know what you’re agreeing to!You are a brave woman to want to hang out with all of us!”“I’ll pick you up at 11 again?”“That would be great,” Demelza grinned.

Demelza was at home for about an hour before Ross and the twins came home.Then they were all home together for about another hour before Demelza left to teach her cooking class.Sarah had already told Demelza she wouldn’t be able to attend this class because work had started back up in the evenings, but Demelza didn’t ask her what she did for a living.They were skipping the personal details.

After class, as Demelza was getting off the elevator for the penthouse, she was immediately struck by the delicious smells.She didn’t need to see the huge cast-iron pot Ross had simmering on the stove to know it was her favorite, Cassoulet.Her nose knew it right away.The pork sausages, aromatic vegetables, broth, and beans…it was definitely comfort food.She opened the doorto see her husband, apron around his waist, as he stirred the contents of the large cooking vessel.She broke the silence by saying, “It smells HEAVENLY!”He turned to see her and said,“I think it’s ready.Are you hungry?” “Starved.”

He was ladling the stew into bowls and she came to the stove to throw her arms around him.He chuckled as she kissed him on the cheek.She took her bowl over to the island where she started to sit.“Ah, ah, ah!”he scolded and gestured outside.She turned and saw the candles on the table set for two out on the rooftop.“Wow…” was her reaction.“Grab the baby monitor,” he reminded her as she was walking out and he pointed to the sleeping babies in their rocker-recliners, easily visible from the terrace through the large floor to ceiling windows.

He was pouring the wine when he searched the table.“Hang on,” he instructed her as he went back inside.He came out with warm, french bread in a basket for dipping into their bowls.Demelza smiled. He had thought of everything.They ate and talked and he reached for her hand across the table.He was standing up, “Dance with me, Demelza.”She gladly obliged.He held one of her hands to his chest, just above his heart as the other rested on her back, traveling lower and lower until it was on her bum.She rested her head on his shoulder, gazing at the lights of the city that served as the perfect backdrop for this romantic evening. 

Even though it was late January, it had been a mild week.Everyone who met Ross and Demelza had accused them of bringing the warm, California temperatures with them to the Big Apple.As they danced outdoors in the beautiful moonlight, no music required, Ross asked her, “Do you know what I think we should do now?”She could feel what he wanted her answer to be.Before she could say anything, it began to rain.Hard.A downpour out of nowhere.“Shit,” they both shouted in unison and then laughed.“I’ll grab the food,” he told her, “you get the dog.He’s out here someplace.“Barky!” she was shouting as she was getting drenched.She located him and got inside just as the lightning was striking.

Storms in a high-rise are a whole different experience; definitely more intense, and Ross and Demelza found themselves comforting four very unhappy children in their big bed.Even the little beagle had jumped up and had lodged himself under the covers.Ross noticed that Demelza too was trembling a bit and smiled to himself when he saw his entire family trying to curl up as close to him as they could for protection.When the storm was over, he put the babies in their cribs and came back to bed, unable to dislodge the twins, who ended up sleeping with their parents all night.“Our romantic evening isn’t over, my love,” he whispered across two 8 year old bodies, and Demelza blew him a kiss before falling asleep.

 

**********************************

 

 

Sarah was walking down the hall to the penthouse again.She rang the doorbell and was surprised to see a little boy open the door instead of Demelza.“She’s here, mommy!” Jeremy shouted into the apartment, and with the manners of a true gentleman said, “Would you like to come in?”Sarah did, and as she was closing the door, she saw a young girl round the corner to survey the guest.Sarah dropped her jaw when she saw her.It was like looking at Ross Poldark but in a little girl’s body.But how was this possible?The last time she had heard, he lived in California, not New York.She had read that he had gotten married but she wasn’t sure if he had kids. Could this be his daughter? She shook her head to herself.It had to be one of those weird coincidences in life.She looked up to see Demelza.“Ready?” she asked Sarah.

       

    


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small family crisis with the Poldarks causes Sarah to start to figure out who her new friend's husband is...

All five Poldarks, six if you counted Barky who was harnessed and held tightly on his leash by Julia; accompanied Sarah and headed out to the High Line, previously an elevated railroad built in the Meatpacking District, but now a popular park.Jeremy was in seventh heaven when he saw the surroundings as he was currently infatuated with trains.He and Julia ran around on the playground made from the railroad’s original steel framework as Sarah and Demelza rocked fussy babies.The temperatures were still mild, so everyone was able to picnic on the 23rd street lawn. 

The two women’s friendship was effortless and Sarah wasn’t bothered at all by being around the children.In fact she was a natural.On the subway, Jeremy sat next to his mother’s new friend, holding her hand and telling her about his favorite video game, Minecraft.He chatted the entire trip there about the difference between mods and mobs, and about how Jeff The Killer has a less than 1% chance of spawning.“That’s a relief!” Sarah told him and smiled.Demelza looked at her, “I’m so sorry! It’s all he wants to talk about anymore.”“I don’t mind!” Sarah replied.During lunch, Julia kept losing the contents from her flatbread sandwich as she tried and failed to hold it while eating.Sarah quickly grabbed it for her while she took bites. Julia smiled, “Thank you, Sarah.”Demelza was shifting Henry in her arms as she tried to steady the sandwich herself, “Sorry, Sarah.I’ve got it now. Please eat your own lunch.”“I don’t mind!” her friend said again.Sarah was holding Chloe when the infant spit up all over her shoulder.“It’s no big deal,” she told everyone as they lunged at her with napkins and burping pads to try to wipe her off.As Demelza and Sarah were eating their own sandwiches, Henry became increasingly red rimmed in his eyes as he filled his diaper or “dropped the deuce,” according to Jeremy, since Henry was going “number two.” Jeremy then burst out in wild laughter at his clever way to say his brother pooped.Demelza again turned to her friend, “Sorry!My husband teaches him all this bathroom humor stuff.They both think it’s hysterical,” and she rolled her eyes.She turned to her son, “Apologize to Sarah, please.”“I’m sorry,” he hung his head shamefully and repeated.“Thank you,” Demelza smiled at her son, “You should only use those phrases with daddy. They’re a bit rude.”“I don’t mind!” Sarah reassured the pouting boy who was embarrassed at offending her.Henry’s diaper became exceptionally fragrant, and the stench serenaded the two women as they tried to eat until Demelza put her sandwich down and attended to him.“I’m sorry it’s during your meal,” Demelza said to her friend.“No, it’s fine!”Barky was a face licker, and jumped onto Sarah’s lap unexpectedly as he assaulted her with doggy kisses.“I don’t mind!” is what they heard her saying all day.Sarah was handling perfectly anything the Poldarks threw her way.

Everyone had so much fun that when they got back to their apartments, Jeremy and Julia each gave Sarah a hug without even being prompted.Jeremy was whining, “I wish we didn’t have school tomorrow!Can we all do something again on a Saturday when we’re home?”“Of course we can!” Sarah reassured him. They all waved to Sarah and made their way up to the penthouse.

Sarah and Demelza went out every day for the next week.There were luncheons, coffees, plays, libraries and museums.Sarah even took Demelza and the twins on a ferry to the Statue of Liberty on a Saturday when Ross was rehearsing.One day, Sarah rocked babies in strollers while Demelza got her hair done; just a trim, and a bit of color to hide the grays that were coming in a bit.She got some highlights too while she was at it.It had been a long time since she had cutor made any changes to her hair.Ross noticed right away when he and the twins walked in the door.“Whoa, whoa, WHOA!” he exclaimed as the three of them entered the kitchen.“What’s different about mommy?”The twins giggled, “She got her hair done!” they replied in unison.“Well, she looks…stunning.” 

Ross was choosing his words carefully because both he and Demelza made a conscious effort not to say words like “sexy,” or “hot” in front of the children.There was a time last week when Demelza walked in on Ross shirtless and shaving in front of the bathroom mirror.She didn’t know why, but she found him so attractive and sexy when doing so.She could watch him shaving forever: the way he stuck his chin out as he got the stubble from his neck; the way he scrunched his lips to one side as he shaved around his mouth and cheek.“God, you’re so hot,” she told him as she rested against the doorframe.He shot her a look, “Thanks, _mommy.”_ “Oh…” and she leaned over to see her son standing on the other side of Ross on a stool in front of the mirror.“Why is he shaving?”He shot her another look, “Because of those hairs on his chin,” he explained matter-of-factly.“Which ones?” she asked absentmindedly.Ross couldn’t believe how she wasn’t playing along like she usually did and gave her big eyes, prompting her to say, “Oh, right.Jeremy, I was going to tell you about those.I might have seen a couple on your chest too.”“Where?” he asked excitedly and began examining himself in the mirror, freeing Ross up for why she came into the bathroom in the first place, and that was to tell him about when the caseworkers were coming to check on Chloe.

But tonight, in the kitchen, gazing at her new hair, he noticed it was a little shorter, just barley to the shoulders.It was Demelza, but different, and he immediately was turned on by the newness.He took her in his arms, “You look very presentable, darling.”She laughed, “Presentable? Do I now?”“Yes.”He wrapped both of his arms around her, holding her body against his and leaned her back a bit.He knew how to get some alone time with his wife.He kissed her neck and moved to her lips.The twins were shouting, “Seriously?Gross!” and ran to their rooms.“Works every time,” he winked and resumed his kisses that grew increasingly more intense now that it was just the two of them.

 

***************************

Ross was gone a lot in the evenings now.His play was doing dress rehearsals and Demelza could only teach cooking classes on nights when he was home, like tonight.She was just packing up her knives in the demo kitchen when the text message came in.

 

Ross: Do you work at the zoo?

 

Demelza: What?

 

Ross: Because you’re a keeper…

 

Demelza:

 

Demelza:

 

Demelza: How are you famous?

 

Ross: I have a lot planned for you tonight

 

Ross: Get ready for ROMANCE

 

Ross: ROMANCE IN ALL CAPS

 

Demelza ???????

 

Ross: I think the sooner you get here the better

 

Demelza: I’m on my way

 

Ross: Hurry

 

Demelza scratched her head and put her phone in her purse.

 

On the elevator ride up, she didn’t really know what to expect.Another candlelight meal?A steamy shower for two?She was sure he had something amazing planned.He always did. She opened the door to find the twins still awake and running around as Ross was chasing them.They all looked like they were having fun but she wasn’t really sure why they were all wearing clear, plastic shower caps.Some new game for sure.

“Why are the twins up?” she asked as Ross briefly ran by.She set her purse down as everyone ran in and out of the room again.She put her hand out and stopped Jeremy.“What are these costumes about?”Ross chased Julia into the room.He said, “Someone tell mommy why we are wearing these.”Demelza scratched her head as she waited for one of them to give her the answer.Ross turned to his children, “Uh, oh, guys.Mommy’s head itches…”“WE HAVE LICE!” Julia said and then laughed loudly.Demelza’s face was horrified.“Lice?Good lord! Is that why I’ve been scratching my scalp all day?”“Yes,” Ross told her, “We had to walk down to Walgreen’s and get a kit.This is how I’ve spent my evening,” and he showed Demelza the special comb and shampoo.“But how did they…”“School,” he interrupted, “They sent a note home.Apparently several students in the class have it.” 

Her mind was racing, “Do the babies have it too?”“We ALL have it.”“But they’re too young for the chemicals.What do we..”“I’ve already taken care of it.A call to Dwight was very useful.All I could do was use a wet comb on them.” She was picturing her husband, this wonderful man, alone with four children under the age of eight, all with lice, balancing infants on his knee as he combed the critters out of their locks.He was such a great dad and husband.And, he looked adorable in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt, his beautiful curls being taken captive by the shower cap of doom.Demelza giggled, but she told him, “You’re really rocking that cap, darling.” 

She was still confused, “I thought you said we were going to have a romantic evening?”“We are,” he nodded.“You’re going to put your comfy pajamas on, grab a glass of wine, and I’m going to comb the hell out of your nits.Like those nature shows where the monkey picks out the bugs from the other monkey.”They both laughed as he asked, “What could be more romantic than that?I can even light a candle if you’d like.”She chuckled, “Ok, Just let me change into something comfy.” 

As she was walking down the hall to the bedroom, she froze.She had a horrible thought: Sarah.They had most likely given her lice too.“Oh, no!”Demelza called out, and quickly phoned her friend.Sarah answered and Demelza started right in, “I don’t even know how to tell you this.I came home tonight and my entire family has lice.Even the babies.Has your head itched today?”“Yes!” Sarah told her, like it was all making sense now, “And I thought my dandruff was back.”Demelza was shaking her head in mortification, “Oh my god, I am soooooo sorry.The kids picked it up from school.I don’t get it, we never had anything like this happen to us in California.We’re here for less than a month and…” 

Sarah quit listening when she heard her say “California.”She knew that’s where Ross was living the last time she had heard about him.The pieces were all starting to fit together.She realized that not only did Jeremy and Julia looked like him, but Henry was the spitting image of him. She knew the first day she saw Demelza with him in her arms that he reminded her of someone.But she shook her head.Maybe she was over-reacting.Lots of people lived in California.Not just her ex-fiance who unexpectedly broke up with her and broke her heart years ago.She was over him, had moved on, and was engaged once again; this time to the love of her life.She had no regrets and had not pined for Ross in years.

Sarah had talked herself into believing it was another coincidence until Demelza stopped talking.She heard her friend tell someone in the background, “We gave Sarah lice too.”Sarah heard a man with a beautifully deep voice and an Irish accent say, “Oh no, love.We have an extra, unopened box of supplies.Want me to take it down to her?” 

   

    

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very lonely to live by yourself. I guess I thought it wasn't going to be that bad. But, God works in mysterious ways. My neighbors behind me have a 9 year old son who has no siblings and apparently not a lot of friends either. He's been coming over every evening and keeping me and my dog company. I sometimes complain about him because it's about 3 hours every night, but, he keeps me from being alone and gives me someone to look after. He also wears out my dog by playing with him. His mom says I'm helping him to overcome his fear of dogs. He's also someone I would not be able to talk to about my broken heart, so I have to be strong and put that aside when I'm with him. So, I listen to him talk about Minecraft and we watch youtube for gaming, and suddenly I have a new friend! He tells me mindless facts about the game, like about Jeff The Killer's chances for spawning... which is less than 1% if anyone was interested. So, it was with a smile on my face that I wrote Jeremy telling Sarah about that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross, Sarah, and Demelza finally are all in the same room together...

Sarah heard his voice loud and clear.It was Ross!She knew by the way he pronounced the word love more like “loove.” (She too had an Irish accent, but tried not to speak with it when she was currently engaged in parts with the theater that didn’t use it.) And he was on his way down to her apartment!She was panicking but then heard Ross say, “Why don’t you go down, Demelza, and you two ladies can have girl time as you take turns with the comb?”Sarah was more than happy to keep this a secret as long as she could but she knew she had to do something before this got out of control.Something had to be done now!“Hey, Demelza…”Sarah said, trying to get her friend’s attention again, “I’ll just come up and pick it up myself.I’m on my way now.”

Demelza started out standing by the door as she thought it would take Sarah just a second to arrive, but then she gave up and went into the kitchen.She helped Ross wash the twins medicine shampoo out of their hair.As she was toweling them off, she wondered what was taking Sarah so long.Wasn’t she on her way up? Little did she know her friend was pacing downstairs, trying to find the best way to tell Demelza.Sarah knew it was going to be awkward and feelings might even get hurt. 

Fifteen minutes later, Demelza’s doorbell was ringing.She was already talking as she answered the door, “I’m so humiliated, Sarah, that we gave you lice.I’m sure you’re overjoyed to have met all of us now.”Sarah didn’t even get a chance to say anything as Demelza realized she had left the kit in the kitchen.“Hang on,” she announced and shouted behind her, “Ross!Is the box on the kitchen island?”“Yes!” was the voice that shouted back.“Can you bring it out here?”“Yep.”

Ross rounded the corner, still clad in his pajamas and shower cap of doom, box in his hands.It wasn’t his finest hour for his appearance.He stopped in his tracks when he saw her.“Sarah?My god! What are you doing here?”Demelza instantly turned to him noting the color was draining from his face, “What do you mean what is she doing here?We gave her lice, remember?”“ _This_ is the Sarah that has lice?” he asked.He was making no sense to her, “There’s only one Sarah that I know in this building and she’s standing here.With Lice.” Ross stood there blinking when Sarah jumped in, “Demelza, I’m the Sarah that was engaged to Ross a long, long time ago.”Demelza stood there, looking from one to the other.When she finally spoke, she said, “Wait.You mean my new best friend just happens to be your ex-fiance?”She looked at Ross who offered, “It appears so.”Ross looked at Sarah as they waited for Demelza to speak again. 

They didn’t have to wait long as she bursted into laughter.She laughed for several seconds as she repeated, “My new best friend is your ex-fiance!Hysterical!You can’t make this shit up!” Sarah joined her in laughing and Ross was just about to start when Demelza stopped and smacked him on the arm,“This is the Sarah you broke up with?She’s awesome!You were such an idiot!”Ross was shrugging, “Ummmm…we’re kinda married, Demelza, so I had to break up with her.” 

Demelza turned to her friend, “How long have you known?’Sarah answered, “My first suspicion was when I met Henry.He looks just like Ross and is extremely hairy.”Demelza smiled and nodded, “Yes!Even our daughter said we should have named him Harry instead of Henry.”Sarah chuckled, “I always said if Ross and I had a baby, it would be covered in hair.”Demelza jumped in, “Yes, you tweeted that!I remember seeing that someplace.Well, guess what? I make hairy babies with him too!”Both ladies were laughing as Ross stood there, the subject of their conversation.Demelza offered, “You probably have been with him to a waxing appointment.”Sarah was nodding wildly, “Yes!I used to schedule them for him.”Ross was scrunching his eyebrows down in a frown, as the two women talked like he wasn’t still in the room.His timer in the kitchen went off and he exclaimed, “Oh, thank god.Well, that’s me.Gotta go wash this off. Nice to see you, Sarah.Sorry about the lice.”He exhaled in relief to leave the room.

Sarah looked at Demelza, “You don’t have to worry about me.I’m engaged again.I feel nothing for Ross.”She quickly clarified, “I mean, not only am I not in love with him,I’m not mad at him anymore either.”Demelza nodded but then took both of her friend’s hands, “You’re engaged?That’s great!Who is he, and why didn’t you bring him up?I want to meet him!”Sarah grinned, “Well, it’s someone you both already know.He stayed downstairs because nobody knew how this would turn out.”Demelza squealed when she heard who it was, immediately insisting that he come up to see them.

Ross was coming out of the kitchen, drying his curls with a towel when Demelza announced, “Darling, Sarah’s fiancé is here.”He removed his towel from his head and exclaimed, “Jack?Is that you?I haven’t seen you in years!”Jeremy also came out of the kitchen, “Hey!It’s George, the evil dude that hates daddy!”Jack grimaced as he chuckled, “Is that what I’m known for?”Demelza told her son, “He’s a really nice man and a friend of mine and daddy.”Julia was in the room now too as Jeremy said, “Oh, like daddy isn’t really a vampire but he plays one on TV.”Julia burst out in tears as she said, “The blood!”Ross immediately showed her his clean hands and she allowed him to pick her up, sobbing and all.He told the group, “I’m covered in fake blood during my play.The stuff really stains my hands and is impossible to wash off.I came home looking like an axe-murderer today and she had a fit.”Sarah was piecing this together and figured out, “You got the lead in the Lieutenant play?”She turned to her Jack, “We have tickets for opening night!”Demelza was beaming, “Funny, so do I!We should all go together and the four of us can go out afterwards!”

Jeremy was pulling Sarah by the hand, “Come see our rooms, Sarah.Come on!”Julia had taken Jack’s hand and was also leading him down the hall.Ross and Demelza were left standing alone.She scratched her head as she smiled at him and he told her, “We gotta get those bugs out of your hair, darling.“I’ll go get things ready,” he told her, “The sooner we comb them out the better.” 

Sarah and Jack and the Poldark children were returning.“After opening night, Jack and I are returning to Cornwall to visit his family.We’ll be gone for about a month.”Ross was standing by Demelza.“What did I miss?” he asked his wife.“They are going to Cornwall for a month.”Jack was explaining more about his family members and the reason for their trip, but Ross was secretly squeezing Demelza’s hand.They were instantly transported back to the start of their marriage, when Ross’s show was filming overseas.The quaint town by the sea was the perfect location for romance if one did not have time for a honeymoon as they did not.Ross and Demelza walked the picturesque streets, stopping in the shops for souvenirs, and had many romantic dinners at the local eateries.Ross’s trailer on set was often the only trailer rocking violently, but the other actors and directors did their best to not notice as they cut the newlyweds some slack. (It was often a joke on set that Seamus wasn’t the only thing Ross was riding).Demelza told Sarah and Jack, “Cornwall will always be a special place for Ross and me.”They handed Sarah and Jack the supplies and waved as they made their way back down to their apartment.

Demelza tucked the twins in and checked on the babies before heading down the hall to the kitchen.Ross had a chair all set up for her and the supplies were laid out on the island. He had already poured her a glass of wine. “Ready?”he smiled at her as she nodded and took her seat.Ross worked in silence for several minutes.She thought he was super-focused on the task at hand, but couldn’t deny the awkwardness that was felt in the room.She wasn’t sure if she was imagining it because she was afraid it was there, or if things were weird between them.“Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?” she asked him.“No.”“Are you ok with all this?If it’s too awkward for you, I don’t have to hang out with her, but I _like_ Sarah.She’s such a good friend.”He thought for a minute, “I’d be lying if I said I like it, but I’d never tell you who you can and cannot see, Demelza.As long as I don’t have to hang out with you two, I’ll be ok.”She nodded, “Of course not, Ross.It will be just like it has been before tonight.I guess I should have checked with you before I said we’d all go out after your play.I’m really sorry about that, Ross.The words were just coming out of my mouth.“It’s ok, darling.You don’t have to apologize.It’s one night and it might be fun.I’ll be ok.”He asked her, “Are you ok with everything?”“Oh, yeah,” she reassured him, “Totally fine.”

Ross put the plastic cap on Demelza’s head and they got the bedtime bottles ready for the babies.They were feeding them while watching TV when Demelza’s timer went off.They carried Chloe and Henry down the hall to their cribs.“Time to wash your hair,” and led her down to the shower where he got in with her.He was massaging her scalp, his fingers totally relaxing her.Her eyes were closed as she rested herself against him.She knew what she was doing as she nestled her rear to his groin and the warm water fell on them both. 

He spun her around by the shoulders and kissed her intensely, over and over.Their breathing was becoming labored.“Ross, I think you should thoroughly check me over for nits.Even here,” and she guided his hand down to her secret auburn thatch of curls.He was nipping her neck as she felt his warm breath on her skin, “Want me to go get the special comb?” he stopped to ask.“You can check me with this,” she said as her hand moved down to grasp his manhood that was springing to life.She turned back around and he began rubbing himself between her legs.“God, you feel so good, Ross,” she told him in the steam of the shower.His hands were around her as he smoothed them up to her breasts, whispering in her ear, “You’re the only one for me, Demelza.The only one I want.” 

They made love and soon he was holding her in bed, her naked body resting against his.His hand was underneath the sheet, lazily stroking the skin of her buttocks.She loved that it felt like a way to show he possessed her, and she loved being all his.He was a strong and rugged man, but so gentle and tender with her, especially in bed.She always liked seeing his large and tanned hand next to her delicate and small one, and brought their joined hands up in front of them, trying to line her fingers up with his.He smiled right away, “Look at our hands, darling.” and he kissed her forehead.“Look how tiny mine is,” she noted.He chuckled, “Tiny but strong.”She told him, “Tonight I want to be soft, not strong.”“Oh, you’re very soft,” he said as he stroked her bum again, “soft and warm.Especially when I’m inside you.”She was still looking at their hands, “Can I ask you something?”“Yes.”“You don’t still have feelings for Sarah, do you?”He paused a long time before he said, “Yes.”“Yes, you don’t have feelings, or yes you do.”“Yes, I do.”Their hands were dropped as she suddenly sat up.He saw the worried look on her face as he quickly clarified, “I mean, I still regret how I handled the breakup.”Demelza was still looking at him, “Tell me the whole story.”“That I called her from New Zealand and broke up with her over the phone while a million miles away? That I was a real asshole?That story?” “That doesn’t sound like you, Ross.”She laid back down again to hear him say, “When I got home to Ireland, I told her I had not changed my mind.I even told her that I had probably already slept with someone else, but again, I wasn’t sure because I was pretty drunk at that strip club, and didn’t remember too much.She deserved better than that.”“My god, Ross!A strip club?Again, this does not sound like you.”“Fame isn’t easy at the beginning.I made a lot of mistakes before I figured out who I was and how to handle it, and she was unfortunately a casualty of that mess.”“If it makes you feel better, Ross, she said she’s no longer mad at you.”“Good, I’m glad.”She nodded, “But you don’t still love her?”“No.”

   

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza learns the effect performing on stage has on Ross and a late night phone call produces some upsetting news...

Demelza, Sarah, and Jack had just sat down in the special seating reserved for family and friends at the theater where Ross’s play was being performed.“I’m so nervous!” she told her friends as she was rolling her program into a tube without even realizing it.“This is the first play I’ve ever seen him act in.”Jack smiled, “I guess it’s been all movies and TV shows since you’ve been married, right?”She nodded her head.“Well, Ross and I met at the theater,” Sarah told Demelza, “so this is very familiar for me.”

When the show began, Ross was amazing.He was charismatic yet funny.His stage presence was very commanding.Demelza almost didn’t recognize him he was so transformed.He was so confident and captured the audience’s full attention.He had managed to make sure that she, and everyone else in attendance, was riveted.Her eyes were welling up with tears because she was so proud of him.She was sorry the twins were with a sitter and couldn’t be here to see their daddy on stage and feel the same pride about him that she did, but the blood and gore would have been way too intense for Julia.Just seeing her father with the guns slung over his shoulders would’ve sent her into hysterical crying.Jeremy, on the other hand, would have loved it.

Ross took his bow and nobody clapped louder than Demelza.She was ushered to his dressing room and he kissed her before he was led outside to sign quick autographs.He returned a few minutes later and immediately locked lips with her.He was kissing her rather frantically as he picked her up and set her on the edge of his makeup table.He was standing between her legs, running his hands up her smooth thighs until they were under the hem of her dress.There was a knock at the door, “Your car’s here for the afterparty, Mr. Poldark.”“Thank you.We’ll be right out,” and he helped his wife down and watched her smooth out her little black dress.

They were meeting Sarah and Jack at the afterparty, held at one of Ross’s cast member’s houses.On the ride over, Demelza phoned the sitter, concerned if her family was ok as it was the first time she had left all four children with anyone before.Getting the answer that she wanted, she hung up and placed her phone in her purse, noting Ross’s hand was again on her thigh and under her dress.He drew her closer to him so they were practically sitting on top of each other.He whispered in her ear as his hand traveled higher, “Are you wearing underwear, darling?”She wasn’t sure what got into him.“Ross, yes.Of course I am.I’m over 30 and in a public place.”She knew he wasn’t hearing a word she was saying, so she joked, “They are probably made of breathable cotton too…” He wasn’t listening.His fingers had pushed the lacy fabric aside as he began stroking her there while he kissed her behind the ear.“Ross!” she exclaimed with surprise for his boldness. They were in a cab.He clearly didn’t care.He was doing all the things in the dark of the car that he’d do in the privacy of their bedroom.Her initial shock was being worn down by the sheer pleasure of it all.Her moisture was starting to spill down on his fingers and she wondered how she was going to keep her composure in the next few minutes to come.The cab driver was even asking questions about which way to turn, Ross answering them like nothing special was happening at the same time. 

Demelza was about to reach her moment, when the cab pulled up to the destination.Ross tipped the driver and they went inside to the party.They were hardly in the door when Ross told the hosts, “Demelza got sick in the cab on the way over.Is there a bathroom she could use?”They pointed in the direction as Ross said, “I’ll come with you, sweetheart. I’ll help you.” 

The door had barely closed when Ross was kissing her again.She felt his tongue tasting her lips as he implored for more access to her mouth.“My god, Ross!Here?”“Demelza,” he rasped with a hoarse voice as he peppered her neck and throat with nips and kisses, “I want you so badly.”She couldn’t deny this unexpected quickie in the bathroom was a bit exciting.Ross was lifting the bottom of her dress around her hips as he turned her around to lean forward on the sink.She heard his pants falling to the floor as she felt him moving her panties aside.He entered her and pounded into her over and over.All she could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.Ross usually made love to her but this was pure sex; carnal, primal sex.He reached his release and then brought his hand around to help her reach hers. After, they took turns using the mirror to adjust their hair and straighten their clothing.Demelza’s hand was on the doorknob to open it, when Ross took her arm and brought her back to him.He took her face in his hands, his thumbs on each side of her mouth as he gave her a slow and soft, lingering kiss. He pulled back and looked into her eyes for several seconds.The previous wild expression was replaced by the soft and tender Ross she was used to.He pressed his forehead to hers.“Thank you, darling.You were so beautiful.”

They joined the party and Sarah brought Demelza a martini.They stood next to each other sipping as Sarah leaned over, sniffing her friend and noting with a wrinkled nose, “You smell like sex.”Demelza widened her eyes and shot her a worried look, “OH MY GOD!Do I?”“No,” Sarah laughed, “but it’s written all over your face. I bet he took you in the bathroom.”“He almost took me in the cab!I’m not complaining, but I wasn’t expecting it at all.I’m not sure what got into him.”“It’s the adrenaline of being onstage.A lot of actors get it after a performance,” Sarah explained, “and the only release is…you know.”Demelza sipped her martini as she shook her head still in disbelief.She looked over and saw Ross was working the room like nothing happened, his hair a little wild on one side where her fingers had ruffled it.She began adjusting her own hair just in case.Sarah again was saying, “The only release is for The Captain to visit you.”Demelza about spit out her martini, “You know about The Captain?I mean, I know you two had sex, but I thought he started that name because of his period drama. You guys dated during his movie in New Zealand?”Sarah shook her head, “Yes, true, but that’s what’s so funny!He called his…member… that for years AND THEN got the part as The Captain on the period drama.”Demelza giggled, “Oh, the things I can learn from you! You’re fun to have around!” The women had to stop sharing their intimate stories of Rossbecause Jack had joined them. “I hear we are going to get more snow tomorrow,” Sarah said as Demelza nodded, “Oh, is that so?”Jack smiled at them and moved on, causing the women to laugh hysterically when it was just the two of them again.

When the Poldark’s heads finally hit their pillows much later that evening, Ross was exhausted and didn’t pursue any further romantic escapades.  In fact, he was already snoring when Demelza came out of the bathroom from her nightly moisturizing routine.She smiled at her sleeping husband and pulled the sheet up to tuck him in.He woke up and was able to say, “Goodnight, darling,” before he drifted back to sleep.She kissed him on the bare shoulder and turned off the light.

The next morning, Sarah and Jack left for Cornwall, and Ross was secretly glad.Now every time he saw his wife and his ex-fiance laughing, he worried they were talking about him.Unfortunately, they were.The two women knew it probably wasn’t right, but it was just so much fun.They found a lot to discuss and share.Demelza was sad to lose her companion for the long hours Ross and the twins were away during the day,but none of them could predict that they too would be leaving New York.

It was a cold winter evening in the Big Apple.Demelza had to finally dig out the coats and boots she had brought for her family.Thick blankets were covering their beds and a thick blanket of snow was covering the city, causing everything to be really quiet.The sudden ringing of the phone scared Demelza more than usual.It was midnight but she saw it was a California number, and only 9 o’clock out there.She answered, “Hello?”Ross rolled over to look at her.His lips silently mouthed, “Who is it?”Demelza waived him off.“Oh, hi.What?”She sounded upset and sat up.She asked again, “What?” before she aksed, “Can she do that?”Demelza was listening for a long time but then said, “Well, we’ll fight this.We can afford the best lawyers.If she thinks she can…”Ross sat up.“Who is it?” he asked again, this time not silently.Demelza was shaking her head, “You mean there’s _nothing_ we can do?We just have to stand by and helplessly watch?”Ross was dying to know what was going on.“Ok, bye,” and Demelza put the phone on the night table.She just stared at Ross.“Well?” he asked.She shook her head for several seconds, just trying to process what had happened. “Chloe’s mom has been released from jail.We have to fly to California.She wants her back.”

 

   

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, on tumblr, I had read this fic about George Harrison and his girlfriend Pattie. The fic was explaining how the Beatles had become extremely turned on after stage performances and I wondered if our Ross could also experience this. This is a much racier chapter than I usually write so I hope it was ok and not offensive. Ross is still the Prince Charming as always, but just a horn-dog after performing...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza have to give Chloe back to her birthmother...

Demelza was starting to sob as she felt Ross’s arms enveloping her.He said nothing.She felt the gentle strokes of his hand on her back, trying his best to comfort her.She buried her face in his chest, his silky hair tickling her nose as she cried.She heard his words echoing through his chest, “We knew this day might be coming,” or “Maybe she’ll be better off with her own family.”Of course he was just as upset as Demelza was, but he was going to be stoic for her.He finally got her calm enough that she agreed to lay down on her pillow, and he laid behind her, gathering her in his arms as he drew her near, and they both fell asleep.

In the morning, Demelza called a “Poldark Family Meeting,” where Ross and Demelza both sat on Jeremy’s bed with Julia as they told them.At first the twins were confused, like their parents were joking.When it became apparent that this was happening, they both burst into tears.Julia was indignant, “But she’s our _sister_!This is so not fair!”Ross could not handle seeing his daughter’s long eyelashes being soaked in tears and scooped her up so she could cry on his shoulder, much like his wife did the night before.He told her, “I know, sweetheart, but we’re just fostering her.Until we adopt her, she’s not ours.And we can’t adopt her until it’s been a year.”“When will that be, daddy?”“Christmas, sweetie.It’s only February now.” Julia was still crying, “If we got to keep Chloe, I wouldn’t ask Santa for any presents.I promise I wouldn’t!”Demelza’s heart was breaking at how sad her daughter was.

Jeremy was equally as upset.“Why does her mom get a second chance? What if she throws her in the trash?Again?”Demelza put her arms around him as she tried to think of something to say to him.“Her mommy has been to jail, Jeremy, so maybe she has had time to sit around and realize how wrong it was to do that.Maybe she’s learned her lesson.She deserves a second chance if she’s ready to be a good mom,” but she didn’t agree or believe a word she was telling her son.She also thought anyone who put a baby in the trash should not be given any more chances, but it was out of her hands and she was trying to teach Jeremy that people can change.Ross smoothed Jeremy’s head as he told him, “We’ll find her and bring her to us. Again.”“I don’t like this,” Jeremy told his parents who responded in unison, “We don’t either.”

The twins had grown incredibly close to the infant.They constantly pitched in to help out, even without being asked.Just the other day, Demelza had gone to the grocery with all four children.Saying Chloe was fussy was an understatement.Henry somehow was sleeping through it, so Demelza put him in his crib when they got home. She then put Chloe on the changing table, realizing the wipes she just bought were still in the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.She turned to Julia, “Stay here and make sure she doesn’t fall off here.In fact, hold her steady so she doesn’t roll off.It’s so easy for babies to fall.”Julia was nodding, “Ok, mommy.”Demelza shook her head, “No, I’m going to put her on the floor, Jules.Let’s not take any chances. I’m just going to get the wipes and I’ll be right back.”Chloe was screaming the whole time they were having this conversation and while Demelza was walking towards the kitchen.She heard her sobs the entire time she was finding the necessary items in the bags.Jeremy stopped to show her an email that she needed to respond to about a field trip.She was hoping to get back to Julia as soon as she could, but figured it would take just a second to give her permission and hit send.She was handing the IPAD back to Jeremy when she noticed she didn’t hear anything at all.Weird.Chloe was no longer crying.She panicked.What if something happened?She rushed down the hall, “Julia?”

When she got to the room, she noticed that Chloe was no longer on the floor but was in Julia’s arms as she cradled her in the rocking chair.“Jules…what happened?”“I changed her diaper and now she’s happy,” she smiled proudly.“It’s what she wanted.”“But I didn’t know you knew how.You never change Henry.”“That’s because daddy showed me how once and Henry peed in my face. So I never did it again.” “I thought she had a poopy diaper,” Demelza said as she was inspecting Julia’s work, seeing that everything was perfect.“Nope.Just pee. And I’ve watched you a bagillion times, mommy.I knew how to do it,” her daughter told her.They looked down at Chloe, and she was asleep.Demelza was so proud of her little helper, “Thanks, Julia.”

 

*************************************************

The Poldarks had a week before they had to fly back to California where the hand-off would take place. Chloe was now 2 months and was a very important part of the family.She gurgled and cooed more than she cried now.She recognized faces and smiled and kicked her legs.In the remaining time, Ross and Demelza made sure to plan many things for all four children to do together, especially since they weren’t sure they would ever get the chance again.The night before they were scheduled to fly back to California, Ross woke with a start after yet another nightmare.He flew up to a sitting position, catching his breath, and slowly realizing where he was.He surveyed the room: Demelza was still asleep and so were the babies. He quietly got out of bed.

Demelza woke up later and saw that Ross was gone.She glanced over at the cribs and saw Chloe was missing too.No doubt she was fussy and Ross was comforting her, but it was odd that Demelza didn’t hear her cries as she prided herself in being a very light sleeper.She walked to the living room, where Ross normally sat with crying babies, but his recliner was empty.That’s odd, she thought.

She walked down to the nursery.She saw the light flooding into the hallway the closer she got.When she peeked in the room, she noticed he was just rocking the infant, not saying a word.They were fine.She was about to turn around and go back to bed when she suddenly heard him say, “Believe me, we’re not giving you back because we want to.Your mommy…oh god, can I call her that?I guess you already have a mommy. _Demelza_ and I are really upset about this.We were so looking forward to being your parents.”She looked in and saw him grinning as he said, “I think you’ve finally gotten used to this wild Irishman who comes to your crib when you cry.I’ve seen you smiling at me. I think you’re starting to like me.”He was rocking her again as he gave her a soft kiss on her head, “Be good, Chloe.I know you’re going to do great things in your life.”Demelza’s heart was already breaking, but it completely shattered when she heard him saying, “Oh, sorry, sweetie.Those are just my tears.They’re falling on your cheeks. Here, let me wipe them off…”

He was _crying._ She couldn’t take a second longer without her arms around him.“Oh,Ross…” she entered the room.He was dabbing at his face with his free hand as he sniffled, “Did I wake you?”“No, and I can’t believe I slept through her crying.I usually hear everything.”He told her, “Oh, she wasn’t crying.I just woke up and wanted to hold her since it was our last night together.”Demelza came and sat on Ross’s lap.He moved Chloe a bit to give her more room.She put her arms around his neck as she pressed her forehead to his.They sat that way for several seconds and she noticed a few of his tears escaped again before he said, “How are we going to do this?How are we going to give her back?”“I know.I know,” and she took a hand to run through his curls above his neck, “but we have no choice, darling.”

They sat again in silence when she asked, “Why were you up if she wasn’t crying?Did you have another nightmare?”He had been having a lot lately.She blamed it on his new diet of not eating all day until 7pm and then eating heavy in the evening or before bed.He was nodding his head that he indeed had had a bad dream.“I actually remember it this time,” he told her.“It was so weird.”“Well, tell me,” she said supportively.“Principal Armitage kissed you and then you…” She interrupted him, “Hugh Armitage?The twin’s preschool principal?That Principal Armitage?”He nodded.“Weird,” she said.“Oh, there’s more.”He continued, “And then you both were having sex in the sand outside of the beach house, like in the dunes.”“Sex? In the dunes?There would be sand in my hoo-ha, Ross.Sounds horrible.It was bad enough that time we made love in the ocean and that fish kept crashing into me…”Ross let a chuckle escape as they both knew it was The Captain that was crashing into her that night.“Well,” he began recalling the dream again,“I was swimming in the ocean and I came out and saw you guys going at it, hot and heavy.He was kissing your neck and his hands were all over you.So, naturally I got really upset…”“Naturally!” she agreed. “…so I challenged him to a duel.”“Like with guns?That kind of duel?”“Yes,” he nodded.“He shot me in the arm, and I just meant to wound him too but I killed him.”“You killed him?”“Yes.Dwight was there and checked my arm, but I made him go to Hugh and he was indeed dead.”“That’s a horrible dream!” she said sympathetically and he nodded that he agreed.She kissed him on the forehead, “Whatever made you dream of Principal Armitage?I don’t think I’ve ever even had a real conversation with him.And he’s young.You know I like old men, like you,” she joked as she ruffled the curls on top of his head. “Let’s all go back to bed, ok?”

 

*********************************************

They were now sitting on their sofa in their California living room.They had sent the twins to school as there was nothing they could do if they stayed home besides wait with them.Everyone gave Chloe tearful goodbyes that morning, knowing that when they came home, she would no longer be there.It was chilly, so Demelza had the baby’s jacket on so that she was all ready to go when her mom came to pick her up.Ross sat down with Demelza, putting his arm around her and noting the numerous diaper bags that were lined up on the floor.“What’s all this?”“Oh… just stuff I want to send with her.She might as well have all her clothes we bought her and this bag here is stocked with diapers.I’m sure she might not have a lot of this stuff if she’s just getting out of jail.”She pointed, “This bag here has the blanket I crocheted her, and the mobile she loves to look at that hung over her crib.”Ross was always in awe of his wife’s generous heart, “It’s nice to send this stuff with her.”

They sat until the agreed upon time, just staring out of the big picture window, anticipating the car that would inevitably pull up in front of their house.The time came and went.A half an hour past the time, Chloe was getting hot in her jacket and Demelza took it off.Henry woke up and cried and Ross went to get him and bring him back as all four of them sat on the sofa together, still looking out the window.They chuckled as Henry reached his arms out to Chloe.He was two months older than she was and his new thing was to give everyone slobbery kisses.He had done it to Julia first.“Mom, what is he doing?He’s eating my cheek!”Demelza giggled, “Awww, he’s giving you a kiss, Jules.He loves you!”Julia pulled herself back from him, her face dripping in slobber as she sarcastically said, “Gee, thanks, Henry,” and she wiped her face with the back of her hand. 

It was now an hour past the agreed upon time.Everyone got up as Ross and Demelza fixed lunch and gave the babies their bottles.They sat back down on the couch after eating and waited again.Chloe had fallen asleep, so they put her in her rocker-napper. Demelza was afraid to hope, but called the caseworkers four hours after to tell them that nobody had shown up.“Give her more time,” they told Demelza.“We just spoke with her yesterday and she was really excited about getting her daughter back.” 

Ross left to pick up the twins at school, explaining to them on the way home, “Don’t get excited.Chloe’s mom is just late but she’s on her way.”Everyone had dinner as usual.It began to feel like a normal night.Nobody was sitting on the couch any longer, but the bags were still lined up on the floor as a reminder of what was supposed to be happening.Demelza was getting baths ready for the twins when the phone rang.

It was a social worker, “Chloe’s mom is back in jail.You all might as well fly back to New York.She won’t be coming tonight or anytime soon.Is your husband still in his play?”Demelza didn’t even hear the small-talk about the play and went straight to, “She’s not coming?” She said this a little more cheerfully than she wanted to.“No, she’s going to be in jail for a long time.”“We still get to adopt her if we make it to December, right?”The caseworker was saying that that was true.Demelza’s voice was already wavering with tears as she said, “Well, thank you for calling.Goodnight.” 

She was running down the hall so fast that she was having trouble keeping her slippers on.She stopped to put her foot back in one when she shouted, “Ross!Julia!Jeremy!”Everyone emerged and congregated on the king-sized bed as Demelza told her family the news.The twins immediately started jumping on the mattress in celebration.Even Barky jumped on the bed to join in.Demelza picked up Henry from his crib and Ross already had Chloe.Everyone was asking the baby, “Did you hear that?You’re going to be with us again!”Ross was joking, “You can’t get rid of us that easily!”He was holding her so her feet were touching the mattress, her legs kicking wildly as she smiled and cooed. Henry answered her with his own giggles.They were all a family again, and the next day they said goodbye to Dwight and Caroline and flew back to the New York penthouse.

    

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always worry that sometimes this story seems like it's just about a family and not specifically Ross and Demelza. Every chapter I write, I see their characters in my head. So, that's why I included this Poldark inspired nightmare for Ross to have, to draw everyone back into the story this is patterned after.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Poldarks return to NY where they are faced with a difficult situation, and Sarah sorts through a bunch of emotions as she spends time with Ross and Demelza together...

The Poldark’s arrived to New York and immediately settled back into their routine.The twins headed back to school and Ross went back to his play.But he was surrounded by controversy.Many of his fans had purchased their tickets way in advance and had flown in from far away just to see him perform.Because of the urgent and unexpected need to take care of Chloe’s situation, an understudy had brilliantly performed Ross’s part for an entire weekend.But Ross’s fans were outraged.They had paid to see him.They had made elaborate travel plans.They had marked it on their calendars and looked forward to it for months.They had no idea the reason for his absence and were incredibly miffed he wasn’t there.Demelza started noticing the hateful and disparaging remarks being made on the internet.She told Ross about what she saw.

“Stay off the internet, Demelza!Do you see me stressing over this?”She was shaking her head, “Ross, you have the best fans.And they’ve been good and loyal to you.We can fix this.We really can.”“How?”Demelza was full of ideas. 

Ross’s play unfortunately could not be extended to include extra performances as things in New York were booked way in advance, but Demelza got the idea to do extra days of autograph signing outside the theater door.One day, as Ross was holding Chloe as they both slept in his recliner, Demelza noticed the cute way the infant was gripping his finger.She took a picture of both father and daughter’s hands and posted it to her Instagram.She wrote the caption underneath the pic: “So glad to have her back in our lives…”She knew Ross was totally against social media but figured he wouldn’t get mad if it was just his hand, and how would he ever find out?

Ross also went on the Jimmy Fallon show, originally to promote his play, but seized the opportunity to talk about what had happened that weekend and also to announce the extra autograph days.Ross spoke about how his son, Jeremy, had seen the baby at the hospital, just hours after being found in the dumpster.It was Jeremy’s idea to bring her home.There wasn’t a dry eye in the audience, including the host sitting next to him at the desk.Jimmy reached down and got a picture to hold in front of the camera.Ross leaned forward,“What’s that?” “Apparently it’s a picture of you and Chloe posted on your wife’s Instagram.It’s had tons of likes and comments,” Jimmy explained.“Well, this is news to me,” Ross said, scanning the front row for Demelza.Jimmy motioned for the house lights to be turned on, asking him, “Which one’s your wife?”“That ornery one with the red hair,” Ross chuckled.“She knows I hate the internet.I can’t believe she slipped this past me!” The camera was put on her as she just shrugged innocently.She wasn’t miked but said something that Jimmy repeated for everyone to hear, “She said, ‘Relax, Ross.It’s just your hand.’” 

Ross was standing behind the theater doors as they opened for him to walk out to the fans who were waiting for autographs.He was holding Chloe and was about to hand her off to his assistant when the crowd started saying, “Your daughter is beautiful,” or “She’s so precious,” or even “You’re such a good dad.” The tides began to change on the internet and Ross was suddenly viewed as a hero.Demelza giggled the first time she saw the new nickname Ross’s fans had given him.He was rinsing a plate at the kitchen sink when she came up behind him to put her arms around him, “There you are, Daddy Ross.”“Daddy Ross?What’s that about?”“It’s what they’re calling you, sweetheart.Your fans love you with a child in your arms, just like I do.”He was turning around, “You love me?” he asked playfully.Her eyes were soft and misty as she confessed, “With all my heart.”He smiled and kissed her on the cheek when he traveled to her ear.She thought he would kiss her neck in the way that she loved, but instead he whispered, “Prove it.”

The kids were already asleep, so it was nothing to whisk him off to the bedroom.He was hovering above her, his arms balancing himself on each side of her as his manhood was sliding in and out of her warm core. He panted into her mouth, stopping to kiss her lips, her jaw, her neck, only to return where they again shared the same breath with their open mouths.He flipped on his back taking her with him until she was on top.She knew what to do and began her hip motions.“Yes,” his voice was hoarse as he laid his head back on the pillows.She saw his brow beginning to furrow and knew she was doing things right.He lifted his head to look across his stomach, seeing his hardened member going in and out of her.His eyes traveled up to her womanhood, her secret curls, and then higher as he saw her hand squeezing her own breast, as her other ruffled through her hair.Her head was back and her mouth was open.There was nothing better than to watch her come undone, knowing he was the cause for it. 

He couldn’t hold back and began to moan.It was welling inside him, building up until he could do nothing but surrender.He let go and began to release himself deep inside her. He was getting pretty loud. She leaned her hands down on his chest as she bent forward and kissed him, stifling his cries of passion.She came apart with her lips pressed to his, breaking their kiss as she panted her own release.They fell asleep in each other’s arms, not even bothering to put their nightclothes on, hoping the twins and babies would sleep through the night.

The next morning, they took just Henry and Chloe as the twins were back at school to meet Sarah and Jack at a bakery for breakfast.The newly engaged couple had just flown back from Cornwall and Demelza couldn’t wait to catch up with her friend.Sarah had not spent a lot of time with both Ross and Demelza together, but now that his play was over, she knew he was going to be around a lot more.It’s true she no longer had feelings for him, but it was still weird to see him with someone else.And Ross and Demelza, Sarah was learning, were a bit difficult to be around.It only took seconds to see they were soulmates, and previously Sarah wasn’t even sure she believed in the concept. 

What’s worse, Ross and Demelza went out of their way not to be overly affectionate with each other in public, nor were they the couple that was all “Sweetums” and “Diddums” at every moment, but their love came through, loud and clear, even when they weren’t trying. 

Sarah noticed it right away when they got to the bakery.“What kind of scone to you want?” Jack asked his fiancee as there were a million flavors.“Cranberry orange,” she told him with a smile, and he and Ross left to make the orders.Demelza was holding a baby Henry on her lap, his eyelids getting droopy and heavy with impending sleep.Sarah noted to herself that Ross never asked Demelza what she wanted, and wondered if Demelza could hear her thoughts when her friend stared at the menu and said, “The vanilla bean and the hazelnut sound delicious!” Henry had fallen asleep, so Demelza put him back in his stroller.

The men came back to the table a few minutes later, Jack taking his seat next to Sarah.Ross too sat down, telling his wife, “I got you the vanilla bean, and I wanted to try the hazelnut.”Sarah instantly knew that Ross and Demelza were totally attune to each other.She couldn’t remember if he had ever taken the time to get to know her that well.Maybe not.He had brought back one cup of coffee.Sarah watched as he broke each scone in half, divvying up a piece of each for Demelza.She was adding cream and sugar to the coffee, dipping her pastry in, and then sliding the coffee cup to Ross who did the same.Not only was Sarah witnessing the familiarity and routines of this married couple, she couldn’t remember when Ross ever drank anything but black coffee.He had certainly changed a lot since they were an item.

Chloe's wails woke Sarah up from her thoughts.She watched as Ross picked the baby up and handed her to Demelza.He reached into the diaper bag and found her bottle that he passed to his wife.Chloe settled down and Sarah and Jack were able to tell their friends about their trip overseas and how much fun they had. Everyone had a great time laughing and chatting.Chloe finished her bottle and Demelza immediately passed her to Ross as he gently bounced her on his knee.A hearty burp soon came out of her mouth.“Boom,” Ross said and passed her back.Demelza was explaining, “She only burps for him.I’d be here for hours getting her to try.He has the magic touch.”Sarah again was amazed at how secure Ross was in his role of being a father, this same man who broke up with her to sow his wild oats had certainly become domesticated.She couldn’t deny that it stung a bit.

Demelza cradled the infant as the four continued to talk.Soon there was a phone noise.Everyone looked down at their own devices as Ross announced, “I think it’s you, babe.”Demelza’s arms were still full and she told him, “See who it is.”Sarah watched as Ross reached into her purse, pulling out the phone and saying, “It’s the restaurant.They need to know where the scallops are.”Demelza, still holding her daughter and the bottle, was trying and failing to free a hand to text the answer.“They’re in the back freezer.Will you text that for me, Ross?”He quickly typed the response and put the phone back in her purse. 

Sarah saw they had nothing to hide from each other.She wasn’t sure she would ever have given Ross her phone.She also couldn’t quite identify what she was feeling.Was it jealousy?Was she hurt that she and Ross never had this closeness?They were never a team like this.It was Ross and Demelza against the world.But Sarah realized that she and Ross were younger when they dated, a lot younger, and for whatever reason, it just didn’t work out.She looked over at Jack.Did they have this?Were they soulmates in the way their friends were?They were certainly headed in that direction, and she was happy.Really happy.Happier than she had been in a long time, and Jack was the reason for that.She put her hand on his on the table and smiled at him.She loved him.

Sarah’s thoughts were interrupted by Demelza sliding four antacids from her purse at Ross.“Thanks, love,” he said as he tossed them all in his mouth to chew.Sarah and Jack were now staring at them.“He has heartburn,” Demelza told the group.Ross was laughing, “How did you know?” “You were clearing your throat.That’s what you do when the acid is bothering you.”Ross nodded, “Well, you’re right. I do have heartburn.” 

Jack was squeezing Sarah’s knee under the table.They had come straight from the airport and he was now looking forward to a little alone time with her.  She looked at him, knowing what was on his mind and announced, “Well, we have to get going.” “That’s ok,” Demelza was saying oblivious to what was happening, “We do too.  The twins have early dismissal today.” Demelza got up and put Chloe in her stroller.  She was walking to the door and completely forgetting her purse.  Ross looked back and grabbed it, slinging it on his shoulder as he caught up with her.  “Sweetheart, here…” and he handed her the bag.  “Oh, geesh, thanks,” Demelza smiled at her husband and then her friends.  Even though Sarah had initially felt jealous, she realized that things had worked out exactly as they should have.She had Jack.Ross wasn’t the one for her.She could see it clearly now.She was happy that Ross had become a husband and a father, and loved that the woman that made him happy was her new friend, Demelza.She squeezed Jack’s hand and the two couples parted and went their separate ways. 

    

   

 

 

   


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross reflects on the kind of mother Demelza is to their children, and then he asks her an important question...

Ross and Demelza were sitting on the sofa, watching evening TV when Jeremy and Julia ran through the room.Ross glanced at the clock, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys!What are you still doing up?It’s past your bedtime.And, it’s a school night.”“Awwwwww, daddy!”they both whined.“Five moreminutes? Please?”Demelza put her IPAD down and looked over at her husband, “I’ve got this.”She turned to her children and spoke with her mom voice, “Ok, guys, let’s go.I’ll tuck you in,” and the three of them left the room; four if you counted a sleeping Henry that Demelza carried off to his crib.Ross sat alone now on the sofa, scratching his beard that had become itchy.He suddenly found himself alone and with some free time. He might as well go shave.Demelza never came out and said anything, but you could tell she wasn’t that much of a fan of the fuller beard.He got up and carried a sleeping Chloe down the hall and put her to bed.

In the attached bath, he plugged in his electric razor and trimmed his beard down to the scratchy stubble his wife loved.He cleaned up the sink so she wouldn’t complain and leaned back to be able to see into the bedroom.She still wasn’t there so he decided to walk down the hall to the kids’ bedrooms.He heard the shrieks and giggles even before he got there.He peeked into Julia’s room and saw both children with Demelza.He had no idea what they were doing but it looked like a game that involved Demelza flinging the sheet in the air, letting it fall over their bodies and heads while they laughed with glee.

He decided not to join them and interrupt Demelza’s moment.They were doing just fine without him. He stood in the doorway and smiled at what a great mother his wife was.She was so nurturing and loving.It just came naturally to her.He thought about how committed she was to them and how together they inspired each other to be the best parents they could be.They were a team but she was definitely a lot firmer than he was.She never allowed the twins to forget their manners or to behave like brats.She reasoned with them and used logic to show the error of their ways.And it worked.He disciplined them too, but only when he had to.Mostly he was “fun daddy.”The twins knew this too, constantly asking him for things Demelza had already said no to.He would always ask them, “What did mommy say?”“She said we could.”He’d stare in their faces, hoping to see any sort of glimmer in their eyes that indicated they weren’t being honest with him.Nothing.They were _good.“_ What if I asked mommy?Let’s double check with her now, ok?I’ll just call her at the restaur…”That’s all he got out as they were both saying, “No, that’s ok.No need to call her.”Ross rolled his eyes and shook his head, “You two!Trying to pull one over on me again.”Fun daddy.That’s who he was.

He wasn’t sure why, but he started thinking about Liz and Sarah.Liz certainly wouldn’t be the kind of mom Demelza was.She would have employed a full-time nanny to do all the dirty work.Maybe Sarah would have been a good mom, he was just never on the same page with her.It didn’t matter.There wasn’t one day that he questioned Demelza being the one for him.He was so in love with her, and seeing her now with the twins made him love her even more…if that was possible.He ducked out before they saw him and went back to the bedroom.The babies were still sound asleep so he jumped in the shower.

He was drying himself off and putting his pajama pants on when he leaned back to check the bedroom again.Still no Demelza.She was there a long time.He began to wonder if everything was ok.He was walking back to Julia’s room when he stopped in his tracks at the sound of his wife’s beautiful voice.She was singing a soft lullaby to them.She sounded like an angel.He wasn’t sure why she was never confident about her singing voice and she often laughed it off when he told her how good she was.She never sang for him when he asked her to, stating his ears might bleed if she did.She laughed that her children were a captive audience and had no choice. 

He peeked in quietly to see her sitting in the middle of the bed, a sleeping child leaned up to each side of her.She continued to sing softly as she ruffled one head of curls and turned to the other head to kiss.She was in her element.She was put on this earth to be a mother, and he was so glad that he convinced her to allow surrogates to help with her inability to conceive.He couldn’t imagine their life without their children.He stood in the hall for a few more seconds, a secret audience member to her beautiful voice before he again turned and walked back to the bedroom.

He was laying in bed when she entered the room.He heard her putting her nightgown on and felt the bed sway as she got in.She had her IPAD with her and sat against the headboard as she went back to the book she was reading.Ross flipped over as she smiled at him, “Did I wake you?I’m sorry.Shhhhhhhh.Go back to sleep.”He returned her smile as he snuggled up to her legs, laying his head in her lap as she sat.She was about to put her IPAD down on the mattress when she heard her husband say, “Sing to me, Demelza.”“Sing to you?Have you lost your mind?I can’t sing.”“You sing to Jeremy and Julia all the time,” and she could detect the pout in his voice. “Well, they have no choice.And they don’t really know any different.You, however, live in a world of Adele’s and Whitney Houston’s and…”“But I love _your_ voice,” he told her.“You’re crazy,” she giggled, “Goodnight, Ross.”“Goodnight, darling.” 

She went back to reading as he continued to lay on her lap.He was just about to drift off when he heard her tablet being placed on the night table.She took a breath, and the soft notes were escaping her mouth, “Memories like voices that call in the wind…”A giant smile of disbelief was coming over his face.She was singing to him! “Medhel an gwyns, medhel an gwyns.”If that wasn’t enough, she began stroking his head as she tucked away the stray curl that was always on his forehead.“Whispered and tossed on the tide coming in, medhel oh medhel an gwyns.”He squeezed her legs even tighter with his arms, afraid to say anything that might make her stop.He fell asleep a very contented man.

As she was singing, she looked down at him laying beside her, his head in her lap; this man who was the reason for everything.Everything was because of him.When she found out she couldn’t have children, she stopped believing she would ever get married.Who would want her?But he did, and he gave her all of this: his heart, his love, these children that she loved dearly.It was all because of him.He was the only man that didn’t allow her to push him away.He listened to her excuses of why she couldn’t love him, and he called her bluff. 

She remembered like it was yesterday the night their relationship got really serious and he started talking about her being the one.They stood in the kitchen of her old apartment and she listed all the reasons she was no good for him.She held her arms out on each side of her, showing herself to him as she said, “So this is me, Ross.The _real_ me.Look at me, is this what you want?Is this the life you want to have? Because this is all I can offer you.Do you want this?”He said nothing for several seconds as he continued to look at her.He was quiet for so long that she began to fear what he was about to say would be bad.But he didn’t say anything.He walked over and put her face in his hands.His stared into her eyes and penetrated her soul before he softly kissed her on the lips.He broke them apart, his eyes opening slowly as he said, “I’ll take it.I’ll take _all_ of it.”He leaned in to kiss her and she threw her arms around his neck.She was all in now.His arm was then under her knees as he swooped her up and carried her to her bed where he made love to her all night long.And in the morning, he was still there.That’s when she knew he was it for her.And tonight, in their New York penthouse, he was still and always would be the one.She scooted down so they were laying together and fell asleep in his arms. 

In the morning he was gone, but she would have been worried if he wasn’t as he took the twins to school on the subway every morning.Later, she heard him enter the bedroom, blowing on his hands as he said, “Shit, Demelza!It’s fucking cold out there!”and then made a face, directing his attention to the cribs, “Sorry, guys.I mean it’s freaking cold.”Demelza was laughing, “Well, get back in bed and warm up.”He smiled as he began to take all of his clothes off.“Ross, I meant get back into bed with your clothes on!How is everything _off_ going to help?”He chuckled, “You said you would warm me up.” 

And warm him up she did.He went from shivering, to having a sheen of sweat covering his chest and body as he held her to him and tried to slow his breathing down.“Warm now?” she smiled slyly and his answer was to kiss her on the forehead.They watched the snow falling for a minute through the beautiful floor-to-ceiling windows before he said, “Demelza, I want to talk to you about something.”She propped herself on an elbow, putting her hand on his chest as she looked at him to see if his face was serious, “Ross, what is this about?”“Here, lay back down,” he told her as he snuggled her close again, “I just want to run something past you, to see where you stand.That’s all.”“Ok, then.What is it?”He rubbed her bare back for a minute before he said, “I’d like to stay in New York.What if we sold our houses in California and stayed here?”“The beach house too?” she said with alarm.“There’s the Hampton’s, darling.We can get a beach house here.” 

She was silent.“Don’t you like it here?” he asked her.She was silent again.“Can I be honest?” she inquired. “Always, sweetheart.Let me have it.” “I don’t like the penthouse.It’s like a museum.It’s more Caroline’s style.It doesn’t have a homey feel to it that I need.I’ve tried so hard to personalize it, but it’s just too big and fancy.”He laughed, “I knew you were going to say that, so I found this,” and he was trying his best to stretch his arm over to his phone on the night table.“I need to scoot over,” he was telling her as he was still trying to reach out.“I’ll get it,” and she leaned over his body, her boobs hanging down in his face as she reached across.He immediately grabbed her by the hips as he brought her body playfully down to his, “Don’t fall, Demelza!”They laughed as they almost woke up the babies, but she handed him his phone and watched as he scrolled through his camera roll.“Here,” and he handed it to her.It was a picture of a town house.“Oh, Ross!I love it!It looks like a home!”“And there’s a backyard for Barky,” he pointed out.“Not a big yard, but it should be enough.”She was staring at the picture when he reminded her, “You’ll have to move away from Sarah…”“She’s moving to Cornwall with Jack.”“What?”“I didn’t tell you that?”“No.”

She took a breath, “I’d rather not be so far away from Dwight and Caroline.We’ve hardly seen or talked to them since we’ve gotten here.”Ross smiled, “I knew you’d say that too.But I thought I’d be able to talk you into staying after I told you that Dwight has been offered a job at Mount Sinai, Manhattan.”Demelza grinned, “Have they found a place to live?”“Our penthouse,” he laughed, “You were right about it being Caroline’s style.”He went back to rubbing her arm as he asked, “So we’re doing this?We’re staying in New York?”He waited for her answer, “Yes.” 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza's new neighbors at the townhouse are very interesting...

Ross and Demelza moved out of the penthouse and a week later Dwight and Caroline moved in.Caroline employed the top interior designer of New York to turn the apartment into something out of architectural digest.When the Poldark’s had moved in, it was fully furnished beautifully, Demelza just adding little touches here and there to make it more personal and feel less sterile.But Caroline had come in and practically gutted the place.All new everything.Dwight and Caroline had invited all six Poldark’s over for dinner, and the minute Demelza set foot inside shedropped her jaw in awe and wonder.“Caroline, oh my god!It’s…I don’t even know what to say… _amazing_ in here!”She was shaking her head as she continued to glance around, “I could never achieve this.Wow, what you’ve done it’s …I’m speechless…”Caroline beamed as Demelza said again, “It’s GORGEOUS.“Isn’t it, Ross?” she asked her husband.

He smiled warmly and nodded, “It certainly is,” but he was just saying that.He knew that Demelza had the incredible ability to make anything feel like a home, a comfortable, unassuming home.Here, in the same penthouse he had just lived in for the last 4 months, he was afraid to touch anything and had to be directed where he was allowed to sit.But when he lived here, everyone came in and sat indian-style on the sofa as they laughed and talked.Guests felt free to get up and open the fridge as they helped themselves.It was a completely welcoming environment.Often, people would have to move Barky from the sofa just to be able to sit as Demelza believed the dog was also a member of the family.She never had a room of the house that was off limits, or a piece of furniture nobody could use.She put baskets and candles everywhere.Ross continued to look around at his friends' magazine-quality showroom, but couldn’t wait to get back to his comfortable home that his wife created.

And besides her decorating skills, Ross had never met anyone who could cook like Demelza.Sure she could make the fancy dishes like ceviche and filet mignon, but again, it was the comfort food that she excelled in.He had heard the expression “to cook with love” but never knew what it meant until he met her as his personal chef employed for him.He remembered standing in his kitchen when he was single and alone, leaning against the sink as he sampled her cooking straight out of the storage containers and thinking to himself, “There’s something to this woman.”Her food made him smile somehow.You could taste the care she put into everything she made.It was like a hug from a family member.

It was then that he tried everything, and much against the rules, to meet her.He left messages on his kitchen counter for weeks that went unanswered.She knew the rules of chef / client protocol and was going to stick to them.But he never gave up, and one day, she had left him a note, followed by more notes.They were talking quite regularly through thousands of post-its.Then he started staying home when she was there, begging her to sit and eat with him.She never would and always left when her shift was over.Then she agreed to watch him eat as she dished out the food, feeling less guilty if she stood and didn’t sit.It wasn’t long before two places were set at his kitchen island, and soon thereafter he was lighting candles at the dining room table as he poured them both some wine. 

He was burning with desire the night he finally led her upstairs and to his bed.He remembered as he was making love to her she had whispered, “Ross, this feels forbidden and incredibly wrong,” as he replied, “Sweetheart, that’s why it’s so right.”He wasn’t able to think of anything or anyone else from that day forward.

 

*********************************

Demelza would never say it out loud, but she didn’t like New York.When Ross asked her to stay, she was a little caught off guard.But the twins loved their new school and were thriving there.Ross was close to the theater and she could see how this was good for his career, but if she had a choice, she’d go back to California in a heartbeat.The weather was mostly great in LA and the sun was shining all the time.People were happy there and greeted you on the streets.Everyone had a car and used the multi-laned highways to go everywhere.People in New York were always in a hurry and grumpy.Nobody talked to you, let alone made eye contact.It was cold and it had snowed a lot since they got there.The subway was dirty and her children were no longer phased by seeing someone pissing on the sidewalk.In fact, Demelza had turned around the other day to see Jeremy joining in.“No, no, no!” she said when she realized what was happening.“We don’t pee outside, sweetie.We wait until we find a bathroom.”“That man there is doing it, mom,” and he pointed to exactly that.“Well, maybe he has a medical condition and couldn’t wait.”She made him zip up as he joined his siblings and they walked home.

Ross and Demelza’s townhouse was in a row with other townhouses, so they had many neighbors and Demelza was pleased at how nice they were.Her neighbors to the left of her were from Puerto Rico.Not only was Demelza able to practice her Spanish with them, she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be able to sample the authentic cuisine they made like mofongo which was fried plantains and asopao, a rice stew with chicken.The Poldark’s neighbor behind them was an older lady, Glenda, who lived alone with her three dogs.Demelza was thrilled to learn she had been a nurse, knowing she was just a backyard away if anything ever happened.But the more she talked to her, the more she could see she was a little bit off.Glenda often spoke about silver water that she made herself out of some sort of silver bars she got off the internet.She would drink it for her health and even give it to her dogs instead of taking them to the vet.She offered to give Demelza some for her entire family to use, but Demelza just smiled and politely turned her down.Glenda was very passionate about her belief that the government was putting formaldehyde into vaccines.She had told Demelza about her two sons when they were younger and how she had vaccinated one, but when she had had more information, did not vaccinate the other.She truly believed the unvaccinated son was happier and healthier.She strongly cautioned Demelza about vaccinating the babies.Demelza again just smiled and thanked her for the information.She really liked Glenda, she was a sweet and caring person, but she was going to let her have her own ideas.Henry and Chloe had already received the shots appropriate for their age.However, when Glenda told Demelza that she had cured her cancer by finding a certain tree bark and steeping it into a tea that she drank daily, Demelza thought that was entirely possible.

One day, after running all four kids who were suffering with upper respiratory ailments to the pediatrician, Glenda had come over to check on everyone.She took one look at Demelza, ragged and tired and asked, “How are you?Have you taken care of _yourself_ today? Have you eaten?”Demelza shook her head no.There was no time for that.“I just made some turkey and rice soup,” Glenda told her, “It’s still warm too.I’ll bring you over some. You should eat.”Demelza smiled at how thoughtful her neighbor was.It wasn’t long before she returned with a huge container of soup still warm to the touch when Demelza took it from her.“Thank you so much!” she smiled, “I’ll just go inside and eat it.”

Demelza immediately feared the soup was full of silver but took a few bites to be nice and immediately texted her neighbor, “It’s so good!I can really taste the olive oil, and you cooked the vegetables perfectly.”She had recently done some research on the internet and found images of people who were turning blue because of ingesting the metallic liquid.Soon the twins smelled the soup and came down, “We’re hungry!Something smells good!”There’s no way she would feed this to her children and bribed them with their favorite, pancakes for dinner.She put the soup way in the back of the fridge until she could dispose of it without guilt.

She came home from the restaurant the next day to a house that smelled delicious.She was setting her purse down in the kitchen, “Mmmmm, Ross, what are you cooking?”He was sitting at the island, eating something from a bowl, “I didn’t cook anything, darling.Was I supposed to?”“No, I just wondered what you were eating.”“I don’t know.Maybe you could tell me.I found it in the fridge.What is this?”She froze.“Ross, NO!Don’t eat that! It’s…” “Too late, Demelza,” he interrupted her, “It’s gone.I ate it all.Where did you get this?”She explained everything to him: the silver water, turning blue, everything.“You didn’t feed this to the children did you?” and wiped her brow in relief when he said no.Ross chuckled, “I’m glad you’re relieved that now only I am going to die!” and tipped the bowl into his mouth to get the last drops of soup.She hit him on the arm, “Nobody’s dying!”

Ross loved to tease her, and later that night he hatched up a plan.He waited until she was in the shower and getting ready for bed before he started everything.He had snuck blueberries into the bathroom and was squeezing them in his hands when he heard her turning off the water.He quickly got rid of the evidence as he got out his toothbrush and toothpaste, pretending to have been brushing his teeth the whole time.When she stepped out and began to dry herself off he asked her, “Darling, will you look at my hands?They look weird.”Her eyes got wide when she saw the color of his fingers.“Ross, they’re blue!In fact, your fingers look purple.”“Maybe it’s that soup,” he managed to say with a straight face, “I feel a little lightheaded too.”“Oh, no!” She was totally buying it.“Maybe we should take you to the ER.” 

She was walking over to get a closer look at him when she stepped on something with her bare foot.It squished.She looked down and saw it was a blueberry.And then she figured everything out.“Ross Vennor Poldark!” she shrieked indignantly.“You asshole!” she laughed and tried to swat at him.He ran laughing into the bedroom, trying to avoid her air-slaps, but he was running way slower than he could have, hoping she would catch up with him.She was furious, “You want to turn blue?Huh? I could strangle you right now!Then you really would!”He laughed as she tried to smack his head and missed. 

He was running from her when he suddenly turned around and grabbed her around the waist, causing her to fall on top of him in a heap on their bed.They were both laughing as she sent small, gentle punches into his chest.He wasted no time in flipping her over so he was on top and quickly covered her mouth and face with kisses.He opened her towel that was wrapped around her freshly showered body, revealing her beautiful porcelain skin to him.“Like opening a gift,” he said as his mouth immediately went to her breasts, “and it’s exactly what I wanted.”He was still kissing and suckling as her hands were threading through his curls.She was saying, “I’m mad at you, Ross, so stop…” but her voice was breathless and full of desire.“You’re the boss, Demelza.”He quit what he was doing and moved lower as he softly and slowly circled her belly button with kisses.“Is this ok?” he asked her as she sighed and arched her back. “No,” she continued to joke with a voice that said it was indeed ok.He went lower to her womanhood as her kissed her secret curls.“Should I stop this?”His mouth and tongue were sending her the most wonderful sensations.He heard her answer, “No.”“No don’t do this, or no don’t stop.”“Don’t stop.”He didn’t and he took her to her edge and held her while she soared in his arms.

His blueberry stained fingers were then undoing his jeans and his shirt as he laid beside her on the bed.He was above as he slid himself into her slick and ready core.It was magical and they both gasped. Soon she saw his face contorting with pure pleasure as he was releasing into her.“God…Demelza…” he was moaning.After, he held her close as they cuddled.They laid on their sides, face to face and he used his blue fingers to stroke her face and hair.She broke the silence by saying, “I shouldn’t tell you this.It will totally swell your head.”He looked at her with no idea of what she was about to say, “What?”She stroked his stubbly cheek with the back of her hand, “I got three orgasms tonight.”His face broke out in a grin.It was always his goal to please her.“Do you usually?”“No.One, sometimes two.But never three.”“Not even that one night when we…”“Nope.Not even then.But tonight I did.”He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.She went on, “I was enjoying the second one and then the next one just came out of nowhere and was a very pleasant surprise.”He was quiet for a minute, “Well, I was invigorated by all that silver in the soup.”She shook her head and laughed, “Oh, Ross!”He was laughing too, “You’re going to slip it into all of my food now.Glenda will be your dealer…”She was rolling her eyes, “You really are ridiculous.”“But you love me,” he leaned in to kiss her.She couldn’t deny that she did.

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is basically a story about my own new neighbors. I fenced in my backyard because of my dog, and my neighbors and I often meet on each side and stand as we chat. My old town was so urban, I hardly even knew my neighbors, let alone had conversations with them. But this is a very friendly and small, rural town. Recently, my dog picked up an upper respiratory thing from doggy daycare and got really sick. He was vomiting blood and even had to get an IV. I came home late from a long day at the vet, (I still drive a half hour to my old town rather than use the vets here), and my neighbor saw how tired I looked. She brought me the soup that I was afraid to eat because of our long talks about silver water. But I tried a bit and it was really good. My dog was put on antibiotics that needed to be taken with food, but he refused to eat...until I put a little bit of the soup in his bowl. He lapped it up! The neighbors on the other side of me are from Texas and fluent in Spanish. They invited me over for the most delicious steak fajitas with homemade flour tortillas. It was quite the feast and I got to practice my español.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy has a mishap and Ross rescues Demelza from a scary situation

If only Dwight and Caroline had moved to New York a week earlier. That’s what Ross kept saying.Jeremy had been chasing the dog or his sister, Ross wasn’t sure which, and when he rounded the corner in his stocking feet, he lost his footing, smacking his forehead into the wall, right where the moldings met at the corner.Jeremy’s forehead was immediately split open, blood gushing down his face.Demelza remembered getting the phone call at the restaurant.It was Julia phoning her.“Hi, baby girl.What’s up?”She expected it to be a phone call about if she could go to someone’s house or could she have another snack, or the usual questions that really could wait until Demelza got home.She was surprised when she heard her say, “Jeremy’s bleeding all over the place and daddy passed out!”Demelza rushed out of the noisy kitchen into the alleyway to hear better.“Sweetheart, tell me again.What’s happening?”Julia sighed and repeated rather robotically, “Jeremy’s bleeding all over and…” “Why is he bleeding, Julia?”“He crashed into the wall and has a gash in his forehead.There’s blood in his eyes!Daddy took one look at him and passed out!”Demelza knew her husband could not handle this at all.They had learned a long time ago that she was the one for blood, and he could handle the vomit.She heard Ross in the background, “I did not pass out, Julia.I just fell down, but I got back up and I’m fine.Here, let me talk to mommy.”

Demelza heard the phone being passed.Ross told her, “He’s going to need stitches, Dem.It’s a pretty deep gash.If only this happened a week later then Dwight would be here to sew him up.”She nodded her head in agreement, asking him, “Where is Jeremy?I don’t hear him screaming in the background.”Ross smiled, “He’s fine. He’s actually holding the towel to his own head!”Demelza glanced back into the kitchen, “I’ll leave now.I can be home in half an hour.”Ross was shaking his head, “No, the sitter just arrived for the babies, and I called a cab for us three.Meet us at the hospital.”“Will do,” was her reply and they hung up.

Demelza rushed into the hospital waiting room where she saw her family sitting.Julia immediately got up and ran to her mother, Demelza picking her up to hold in her arms.She glanced over and found her son sitting and holding a rather bloody towel to his head, obscuring his sight so that he didn’t even know his mother had arrived.Ross was sitting next to him, rubbing circles on his back as they waited.Julia, still in Demelza’s arms said to her, “Daddy threw up.”Demelza was trying not to laugh as she put Julia down and walked over to her husband.He was saying, “I did not throw up, Julia.I gagged.”“You made a big noise,” Julia reminded him.He turned to his daughter and his wife, “Nothing came out.So I did not throw up.And It’s not passing out if you immediately stand back up.”Now sitting next to Ross, it was Demelza’s turn to rub circles on his back.He was reassuring her, “I didn’t throw up.And I only slid down the wall a bit when I first saw Jeremy.It wasn’t like I was unconscious and the kids were in danger.The babies were in their bouncy seats so they didn’t…”She interrupted him by kissing him on the cheek, “Ross, I know.I think you handled this well.No one is faulting you at all.”

Demelza crouched down in front of Jeremy’s chair to get a better look at him.She removed the towel and saw the nasty looking gash.“Oh, Ross.It looks horrible!No wonder you were so squeamish!Now I’m really proud of you for holding it together as well as you did.”She instructed Jeremy to continue putting pressure on the wound with the towel, and she put him on her lap as they all went back to waiting.

The best plastic surgeon in New York was called due to the location of the wound.It would be very visible in the center of the forehead and most likely would end up being a scar Jeremy would carry with him for the rest of his life.Jeremy was very brave as the sutures were being put in, choosing to hold Demelza’s hand for the entire procedure, and his parents rewarded him with pizza and ice cream afterwards.A week later, Dwight inspected the work, telling the Poldark’s he couldn’t have done a better job.

 

***************************************

Demelza still was not admitting to anyone how badly she wanted to go back to California.She hated change, and New York just didn’t feel like home yet.More recently, she had found the townhouse to be filled with spiders.Big ones.Ross had come home from the theater the other night to find her standing in the kitchen wielding a broom much like a weapon.She had her winter boots on and her gloves that she wore when she bleached the bathroom.He walked into the kitchen, “What’s going on, sweetheart?”She immediately dropped her broom and ran over to him, almost suffocating him in the death squeeze of her embrace.“Oh, Ross!I’m that glad to see you!You’re just in time!”“For what?”“I just saw a huge spider, one of those big black ones, and before I could grab my fly swatter, he ran under the fridge.I’ve been standing here for almost twenty minutes.He came out once and saw me, but ran back underneath!”“Ok, sweetheart.I’m here now.What do you want me to do?”“Well, either kill it, or call the realtor to find a new house, because I will not be living under the same roof with it!”Ross could not hide his amusement as he tried not to laugh at his wife.“Why are you wearing boots, Demelza?”“Because I don’t want him to run across my toes!Duh!”“And the gloves are for…?”“If it gets messy.I’m not touching spider guts.”“Of course not,” Ross chuckled.

Demelza’s plan was for her to pull the fridge out while Ross did the finding and actual killing.It took several minutes, a lot of convincing, and screaming on her part before the fridge was far enough from the wall to see anything.The spider was finally located, again with much screaming from Demelza, (how the babies slept through this, no one will ever know,) and Demelza shushed him with her broom just enough for Ross’s size 13 Nike Cross Trainers to help the arachnid meet it’s demise.Demelza screamed again when Ross picked the spider off his sole with his bare hands, walking towards her only to get to the garbage bin under the sink.He turned around as she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and peppering his face with kisses as he chuckled.“Ross, you saved me!You saved us all!”He laughed as his hands went under her bum to hold her up, “I didn’t do anything, darling.” 

After the spider incident, it was Ross’s turn for the twins’ bedtime stories and tucking the babies in, so when done, Demelza was already in bed and half asleep.He laid next to her as he watched her.She was so lovely, her alabaster skin still flawless as her shoulder and neck peeked out of the blankets, and even after all these years, he was still so smitten with her.It didn’t even matter that he was Ross Poldark: TV, movie, and now theater star.When he was around her, he was reduced to that of a schoolboy, the kind that would knock her books out of her arms and then volunteer to carry them as he walked her home.He couldn’t help himself, she just had that effect on him.He snuggled up to her, spooning her body.She woke up enough to say, “Everyone’s ok?”“Yes, all tucked in.”“Goodnight,” she said sleepily. 

“Demelza,” he sounded strange, “there’s a spider in bed!” and he brushed his finger across her bare arm.Of course, she screamed and jumped out of the bed like it was on fire.He laughed, “I’m sorry, sweetheart!I couldn’t resist!”She was rolling her eyes,“You ASSHOLE!”She jumped back on the bed and he threw the covers over his head, trying to shield himself from her playful swats.He removed the blankets to look at her, his curls wild from covering his head.“Come back to bed.I promise there’s no spiders here, and I’m done playing tricks.”She just looked at him.“I promise, Demelza, come on.”

He peeled the blankets back, inviting her to lay beside him.She did and allowed him to snuggle up to her again.He wrapped an arm around her from behind, unable to keep his hand off her breast, gently massaging it through her t-shirt.He was already so aroused.He was completely hard as he laid behind her.His manhood was absolutely twitching from desire.“I’m not falling for it again, Ross,” Demelza scolded him, not realizing what was actually the cause for the movement on her leg.“Sweetheart, that’s The Captain.”“Scaring me has turned you on?”“No, of course not.Laying here holding your boob has.”He neared himself as he began kissing her neck and behind her ear.He whispered, “I want to taste you and breathe in your scent…”She was still a bit miffed, “Well, I _was_ asleep but now, for some reason, I’m wide awake.”He was nibbling her earlobe, “I’m sorry, Demelza.Let me show you just how much.” 

How could she stay mad at him?She turned over to face him.He smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers before he gave her a soft kiss.Soon he had turned over on his back, taking her with him as she rested on top.Her shirt was quickly on the floor and he sat up while she removed his.He had been getting up at 4:30 am regularly to go to the gym and his arms and chest were spectacular, she noted.She ran her hands down his muscular shoulders and biceps and smoothed her fingers through the thatch of hair on his chest. 

He kissed her on the neck, hearing her moan.He couldn’t wait a second longer.He flipped them over as he tucked her underneath him.The rest of their clothes were removed as he continued to worship every inch of her body.“Ross.”He knew what she wanted and he also needed to be inside her.He eased his way in, noticing her tightness and warmth.He heard her sigh, “Ross, you feel so good tonight.” 

They made mad, passionate love. Just when he thought there was no way it could be better, he felt her digging her fingernails into his buttocks as she hooked a leg around him.“Deeper,” she whispered.Her wish was his command as he snapped his hips forward and up, smiling when he heard her react, “Yessssssssss.”It was starting to happen for him.The sensations were welling up as lights began to flash behind his eyes.“Demelza…god…”He was exploding inside her, but he could tell from the noises she was making that she was having her own release.“I love you, Ross,” she whispered with her brow still furrowed.He kissed her, “I don’t think you could ever know how much I love you.”

He withdrew and they held their naked bodies together as they cuddled, until they got too cold from the winter night.Ross reached down, locating her clothes on the floor and handed them to her before putting his own on.She looked over as he was putting on his shirt.He accidentally had in on backwards and she noticed the row of bottles printed across it as he rotated it in the proper direction.She traced her finger over the chest. It said ‘Kentucky Bourbon.’“That’s a cool shirt, Ross.Where’d you get it?”He smiled, “A fan gave it to me when I signed autographs outside the theater door.Gave me a bottle of bourbon too.”“God, that sounds good right now.”“It’s in the liquor cabinet,” he told her.“I can bring up two glasses.” 

Demelza decided to go downstairs with him and they peeked in on the sleeping twins on their way down. She sat at the island as Ross took out two glasses, pouring a bit of liquor in each.He sat beside her as they clinked glasses.“To us,” he said and she added, “And a spider-free house.”They raised their glasses again as they downed their contents.

   

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was inspired by my new house and how it is COVERED in spiders. Before I was living in a big city. Sure there were spiders, but not tons of them. Now I'm in a farm community and there's bugs everywhere. I watched as a huge black spider squeezed itself between the weather stripping and my door. It ran under my fridge and I called my mom to sob. I have no one to deal with this anymore. Just like Demelza, I had the winter boots, broom, gloves... It came out to see me and ran back under. I called my neighbor, Maria, and she came over with her fly swatter. Together we pulled the fridge out and I swatted it. If only I had a Ross to rescue me.
> 
> One of my loyal readers was lucky enough to go to London, see Aidan's play, meet him while getting his autograph and give him the Kentucky Bourbon shirt that he actually wore. We wonder if he also drank the bourbon.
> 
> Jeremy's head injury is pretty much verbatim what happened to my nephew when he was four. He still has the scar in the middle of his forehead and he's 31 now.
> 
> Thanks for all your words of encouragement on my writing. If you're not sick of me and my story, I can keep on going. I still have more plans for this family! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza have a date night and then a ride home on the subway proves eventful for Ross...

The oven timer dinged.“Pizza’s ready,” Demelza announced to the 5 kids sitting at her kitchen island.“Who’s ready to eat?”“MEEEEEEEE!” There were five hands in the air like they were at school, each kid indicating they were indeed starved.Ross and Demelza had the Enysgirls over while their parents were out on a date-night.Caroline was a big fan of the opera and Dwight had surprised her with tickets to her favorite, La Boheme.They were having a late dinner after the performance, so the Poldark’s offered to take the girls overnight.Ross and Demelza were greatly outnumbered as there were 7 children under the age of 8 in the house, but Ross was in his element, and chased screaming kids around and built tents out of bedsheets in the living room.Demelza let each child build and assemble their own personal pizza, the toppings lined up on the counter so choices could be made, and then she put each pizza in the oven while everyone waited impatiently for the baking process to be over.

A week later, Ross was wrapped in towel, fresh out of the shower, standing in front of his closet.He flipped through the hangers, finding his best suit as he took it out and held it in front of him.“Demelza!” he shouted into the bathroom where his wife was rinsing the charcoal mask from her face, “Do you want to go to the opera?”Demelza peeked her head around the corner, the black goo still on her face, “What?The opera?When do we have time for that?We’d have to get a sitter.”Ross was shaking his head, “No, Dwight and Caroline offered us a date-night in return for last week, and I know how much you like the opera so I just thought you’d want to go.We could go to dinner afterwards too.Champagne…caviar…”“No,” she interrupted him, “If I could do anything, I’d want to go to a basketball game and have a beer.” 

Ross stood there, blinking at her before hanging his suit back up in the closet, “Wait, let me get this straight. I offer you to get dressed up and take you to a fancy dinner and you just want a beer and a game?”She was drying her now clean face as she said, “That’s right.”He came into the bathroom and put her face in his hands, kissing her on the forehead, “How did I get so lucky, sweetheart?I would’ve suffered through the opera to make you happy, but I’d love to go to a game.”“Great,” she smiled, “The Knicks play the Cavs Saturday night.I was hoping we could sit on the Cleveland side.”He kissed her again, “We can sit anywhere you want.”

As they were walking up to Madison Square Garden, Ross reached out and took her hand.She smiled because she had almost forgotten what this was like.Their hands were always holding 8 year olds who wanted to wander away from the group or pushing baby strollers.Tonight they were Ross and Demelza, and they were on a date.He opened the door for her and she felt his hand on her back as she went through.She had his complete attention tonight.

And have his attention she did.Even though Ross loved when she put on a little black dress and got all dressed up, he loved her best like she was tonight: a t-shirt and jeans with very sexy rips in them, the skin of her legs peeking out in spots.Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail, and she had just a hint of makeup on.She was stunning to him.She was stunning to everyone, in fact, but loved that he was the one that would get to take her home tonight and every night. 

They had a great time during the game.They jumped to their feet and cheered every time LeBron scored a point.They shouted their disdain when the refs made bad calls.They sipped their alcohol and held hands.At half time Ross turned to her, “Want another beer?”“That would be great.” 

Demelza looked up as she saw a beautiful man walking down the stairs between the rows of seats, two beers in his hand.Someone said something to him and he nodded his head in agreement before he flashed a grin of his very white teeth.It was Ross and she couldn’t get over how handsome he looked from a distance.His dark stubble across his chin and face, his tanned skin; he was definitely a dark Irishman.The dark Poldark some called him.He was aging so well, in fact he was getting better looking every day.Demelza’s stomach immediately was taken over by butterflies.She still felt like a newlywed around him.His eyes met hers and smiled, and the butterflies took off again.She waved and soon he was sitting next to her as he handed her her beer.She was about to say something when she simultaneously got two texts; one from the restaurant and one from Caroline.She was immediately engrossed in composing messages so Ross quietly sat next to her, surveying the crowd while he waited for her to turn her attention back to him. 

He glanced up and saw that he was on the kiss-cam, Demelza still texting away next to him.He tapped her on the knee that was bare from the tear while everyone watched him do so.“Demelza…” he tried his best to get her attention.“One sec, Ross,” she told him as she was typing away.The camera was still on them, “Demelza, sweetheart, look up.”She momentarily glanced up at Ross who pointed to the screen that was perfectly framing the both of them.“Oh,” she said with surprise.Ross leaned in and planted a sweet and slow kiss on her lips.His mouth moved a bit and she felt him slipping her a bit of tongue as those in attendance cheered.They broke apart and smiled to the camera as they were met with more cheers.Ross put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

The camera was now off them as he asked, “Everything alright with the kids?”Demelza nodded, “Yeah.Caroline said everyone’s sound asleep and we don’t have to pick them up until morning.”Ross blinked at her, “So we’re alone tonight?”She nodded as he gave her a sexy wink.

 

*******************************

 

Demelza was unlocking the door to their townhouse.She took him by the hand, leading him to the stairs.He stopped, planting his heels into the floor and she turned around with a worried look, concerned he didn’t want to go up with her after all.He saw her expression and explained, “Sweetheart.It’s just us for a change.Nobody is here but us.We always can make love in our bed, but we can be more adventurous now, like we used to be.”She was smiling as he continued, “We can explore the space as we want to: the dining room table, kitchen counter…remember the fun we used to have on the stairs?Let’s take advantage of our alone time.”She was nodding, “Great idea.Do you have a place in mind?”He immediately shook his head no but offered, “You pick.”Her face lit up, “Follow me.”

She took him to their brand new accent chair in the living room, the one they had bought at Ross’s all-time most unfavorite store, IKEA.The store was too big and too boring, and of course Demelza wanted to go through every inch, reading tags, and walking through showrooms.Not only did he suffer through that, but then they had to get a large cart and go to the self-serve warehouse part and retrieve their items after reading each shelf’s number to see if they were getting the correct thing. 

The only enjoyable part of the day for Ross is when he and Demelza dined on the meatball dinner up in the cafeteria.“Why are these so good?” Ross asked in wonder, dipping them into his mashed potatoes and the strange lingonberry sauce that Demelza hated.Two spoons for the piece of chocolate cake they shared and two cups of coffee are how they finished their meal before they descended into the catacombs of the warehouse.Then, the fun began anew for Ross when they got home and he was required to build the chair with instructions and an allen wrench.

Tonight, in the living room she pointed at the piece of furniture and gave him a sly smile, “This chair has never been initiated.”“Well, let’s change that.”Ross dropped to the cushioned seat with his wife on his lap.The room was getting louder with the sounds of their kisses and breathing.Demelza quickly removed her shirt, placing it on the floor next to them.She used each edge of the chair to stand on her knees a bit, towering over him and taking his face in her hands as he looked up to meet her lips.Her ponytail was quickly removed and her auburn hair was spilling down onto his face and shoulders.She tried to flip her curls over her head so they wouldn’t be in the way, but he loved being enshrouded in her hair. 

He removed his shirt and then reached around and up to unhook her beautiful black, lacy bra.She put her arms around him and pressed her breasts into his chest.She was on her knees again as she brought her alabaster globes to his mouth.His tongue immediately knew what to do with her rosy peaks, and soon her breath was hitching.

He felt her leaving his lap as she put on quite a show of standing before him. She took off her jeans and then her panties, launching them off her thumb and into his chest like a slingshot.He caught them and immediately brought them to his face to breathe in her scent.“Beautiful,” he said as she finished the strip tease that was just for him.He reminded her that his pants were still on and she leaned forward, her breasts swinging towards him. He felt her soft and cool fingers between his skin and the waistband of his jeans.She undid them and he briefly lifted himself off the chair, allowing her to take his underwear and jeans in one go. 

He sat again, extending his hands to help her back on his now naked lap.She didn’t take them, but instead, smoothed her own up his hairy and muscular thighs until she was standing between his legs.He watched her drop to her knees.A sweet kiss was given to the tip of his very erect manhood, followed by a lick.His eyes instinctively closed with pure delight when the tip of her tongue was tracing a line down the length of him, from top to bottom, eventually paying homage to each of his balls with a gentle suck.He could not hold back from moaning.Her hand was gripping him as he felt himself entering her warm mouth.She was so good at this.There were a certain set of sensations for him that only could be unlocked by what was happening now, and he laid his head on the back of the chair as he enjoyed the feeling of them all.He let her control the movements and how much of him she wanted to take in, and the bobbing motions of her mouth were absolutely hypnotic.He was glad it was the dead of winter and everything was sealed up, because being quiet, quite literally, had gone out the window a long time ago.“Jesus, Demelza!”His fingers were in her hair as she continued with the sucking and licking.Opening his eyes and watching her beautiful face as she was performing about took him over the edge.He swore like a sailor because he could.This was by far his favorite way but he never asked Demelza for it, always letting it be her idea and her choice when she wanted to, like tonight, lucky for him.

He felt his moment getting closer.“Demelza!” he shouted as a warning and then gently pushed her away.There was still time as he helped her onto his lap, guiding her down until she was fully seated.Now this was Demelza’s favorite way.Of all the places Ross excelled: the shower, the bed; he was spectacular in a chair.She loved the sweat of their chests melding as she held on to him, his hands around her hips as he guided her up and down him.He penetrated her so deeply this way, reaching the sacred spots that made this a mind-blowing experience.He knew what to do to make her body drip in ecstasy and soon he felt her warmth spilling down.Strokes of his thumbs sped up the process until she was clutching onto him for dear life as she soared.He was throbbing as he began to fill her completely until he was spent.

They gathered their clothes and headed upstairs where Demelza checked in with Caroline who reassured them all four kids were asleep and fine.She hung up the phone and fell asleep in Ross’s arms until morning where they enjoyed a morning escapade in the shower before they dressed, ate breakfast, and picked up their brood. 

Later that day, Ross was standing at the door with Barky’s leash in his hand, the twins all bundled up and beside him, ready to go for a walk.Usually the beagle, with his acute sense of smell was at the door with them, chomping at the bit to go, but today he could not be found.“Where’s Barky?” Ross asked Jeremy and Julia, “Go find him, please.”“He’s where he’s been all day,” Julia reported, “smelling that chair.”Demelza was in the kitchen, spooning baby food into Henry’s mouth as he sat in his highchair.She turned and saw the dog exuberantly sniffing the accent chair of transgressions.“He won’t stop,” Julia said.

Ross was calling him, “Come on, boy!Let’s go for a walk.”He didn’t stop.“Why is he doing that?” Jeremy asked.Ross looked at Demelza with wide eyes and then told his son, “It’s because he smells people from the store on the chair.He has a really good nose.”“But wasn’t the chair new?Didn’t you take it out of the box and put it together so it wouldn’t have been sitting in the store?” Jeremy asked.Demelza was chuckling at how smart her son was and joked, “Yeah, daddy.Didn’t you put it together?”Ross was thinking, “I mean he smells the people from the factory that made the pieces and put it in the box for me to build…with my allen wrench.”“But we’ve had the chair for weeks and he’s never done that,” Julia said with confusion.Ross walked over and put the leash on the dog’s collar, gently leading him away.As he passed Demelza on his way to the door with the twins, he whispered, “Perhaps some spot cleaning is in order.”She smacked him on the butt on his way out.

 

********************************

 

 

Ross was riding home after rehearsal.The subway had become something he did all the time since moving to New York.He was so used to it by now.It was just a daily occurrence.Sometimes he would pass the time during the ride by texting, and sometimes he would read; but today his chin was leaning into his chest as he dozed a little.He was awakened by the shouts and loud voices.He opened his eyes to see about 4 men bothering a young woman.She was seated alone and the group was making horribly lewd suggestions to her.Ross noticed she was crying.One was trying to put his hand on her knee.“Stop!” and the woman tried to bat his hand away.Suddenly, a baritone voice on the train was saying, “You heard her.Leave her alone.” Everyone turned to see Ross sitting up in his seat, now fully awake.“Leave her alone,” he said again.“Who the hell are you?” one asked, “Her dad?”They went back to bothering her. 

That question struck a chord with Ross.What if this was Julia alone on the subway?His fatherly instinct was kicking in.“I said…leave her alone.”The young woman was really crying now.“What are you going to do, old man?”“Old man?” Ross thought to himself.He was only 35.Ross stood up, “Don’t make me beat the shit out of you.”One lunged at Ross and delivered a swift punch to his face.He was a little stymied but recovered quickly and fought off all three men easily and with not much effort.He was glad Demelza was not here to see this side of him, the streets of Dublin side that he never brought up now that he was a family man.He was wondering where the fourth member of the group was when suddenly he felt a force from behind him, tackling him like a battering ram.He was knocked into one of the seats, the metal bar above the cushion crashing into his temple and splitting open his face by his left eye.He immediately passed out, the blood spilling from his face in a puddle on the floor.

             

  

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demelza's musings on how handsome Ross is was inspired by the S5 filming pics. Have you seen them? I included one here. I swear Ross is getting even MORE handsome, if that's possible! I would also LOVE to see Ross and Demelza on a kiss-cam. That time they were sitting next to each other at an award show and smiled at each other when Poldark won was pretty close to that.
> 
> Things are going well at the new house and every day that passes I seem to be adjusting better. Thank you all for your well-wishes!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross deals with his scar....

It was any normal Friday for Demelza.She was balancing Chloe on her hip as she tidied the kitchen up after dinner and packed the twins’ lunches.Henry sat in his high chair, feeding himself Cheerios from the tray with his chubby fingers.Demelza glanced at the clock.Ross had missed dinner but rehearsals probably ran over.She was putting leftovers in the fridge when her phone rang. 

It took her a minute to remember where she put her phone down but quickly realized the ring was coming from the living room.She walked there, Chloe still on her hip, and her bare feet were met with her worst nightmare, Legos.“Ouch!” she grimaced and stepped around gingerly, “Guys, come down here and pick up your toys,” she directed up the stairs and towards Jeremy and Julia’s bedrooms.She was looking at her phone’s screen now.She didn’t recognize the number but she could tell it was local, here in New York.“Hello?” she asked cautiously.“Demelza, sweetheart, it’s Dwight.”He sounded like he was trying to be really calm to keep her calm, and when did he ever call her sweetheart?“Hi, Dwight!You’re working late.”“I was called in for Ross,” he informed her.“He was brought to the hospital a few minutes ago.He got into some sort of trouble on the subway.”

Demelza walked Chloe over to her playpen as she walked back into the kitchen to pick up Henry.“What do you mean called in for Ross?What’s going on?”She was walking back to the living room to put Henry in his bouncy seat when she saw the twins’ sitting on the floor and gathering their legos.She motioned them back to their rooms, pointing to her phone, indicating that she needed some privacy.She waited until they left before she said, “Dwight, say it again, please.What?” 

“There’s been some sort of altercation on the subway that Ross was involved in.I guess he was pushed into the metal bar of a seat and his face was split open.I’m getting this account from the girl that made the 911 call.She said he was protecting her.”“His face is split open?” Demelza was confused.“Sweetheart,” he said it again, Demelza noted, “It’s bad.I think I’m going to be able to save his eye, but I’m not sure his vision won’t be affected.Obviously, I’m going to stitch him up carefully and cleanly, but I think there will be considerable, permanent scarring.”“Oh my god…I’ll be there right away,” she said as he heard the fear in her voice.“There’s really nothing you could do if you came now.I’ll call you when the surgery is over.Should be in a couple of hours.”Demelza was shaking, “Ok.Just let me call a sitter…”“Caroline is on stand-by.She’ll come to your house when it’s time.” he informed her.“Ok,”They were just about to hang up when he heard her say, “Dwight?”“Yes?”“Take good care of him.”“Will do.”

Two hours later, Demelza was walking into the hospital room with Jeremy and Julia.It was late, but still before bedtime, and she had told the twins who of course, became very concerned.They all saw Ross was laying in the bed, hooked up to a million wires, a large dressing packed his face and cheek.His eyes were closed but he was awake and said “hello” when they walked in.They could all see the amount of pain he was in, but he did his best to smilewhen they all kissed him carefully on his uninjured cheek.Dwight walked in the room as the twins ran over to hug their “uncle.”“Oh, hi, Demelza.Ross did great.”Demelza’s eyes were full of worry, “He’s really bleeding, Dwight.Look at the bandages.”“Normal,” he reassured her, “He just had surgery.”Demelza was nodding as she looked back at him.She wasn’t sure what she was expecting but this was way worse than she thought, and she hadn’t even seen the actual wound yet.

She watched as Dwight’s face turned serious, “What we’re having trouble with is managing his pain.We had him on one pain med and his vitals got a little weird.We switched him to another and that’s why he’s so out of it.”Demelza nodded, “Yes, we had that same problem when he broke his shoulder.”Dwight wrote a few things on his chart before saying, “We’ll monitor him throughout the night, Demelza.”He ruffled Jeremy’s hair, “I’ll let you guys have some alone time,” and he stepped out of the room

Demelza took Ross’s hand, squeezed it, and brought it to her lips to kiss.He smiled weakly at her, as Jeremy and Julia were having some sort of argument.The noise, coupled with the pain, was really getting to Ross.Julia had neared his bed, announcing with a very loud voice, “You look horrible, daddy!Your face is scary!”Ross was cranky.He shortly said to her, “Then don’t look at me.You can leave the room if you want to.”Demelza noticed her daughter’s chin quivering as she fought back tears and darted out into the hall.“Ross!I know you’re in pain, but you don’t have to…”“You can leave the room too,” he snapped at her.Demelza dropped her jaw.He never spoke like this to any of them.She knew it was the pain, but still.She extended her hand to Jeremy, “Let’s go,” and she found Julia just outside the door and took her hand to lead her down the hall.On the way home, Demelza put her arm around her daughter, “Don’t be upset with daddy.I know he didn’t mean to talk to you like that.Sometimes being injured and on medicine makes people act weird, ok?” 

Julia nodded but it was easy to see that she was still upset.It was never spoken out loud, and Ross would never admit this, but he and Julia had a special bond.She was his favorite.Everyone knew this: Julia, Demelza, Jeremy…everyone.She was daddy’s little girl.The apple of his eye.She always wanted daddy to be the one to tell her a bedtime story, to check her teeth after brushing; if Demelza was about to cut Julia’s sandwich in half, she protested, “No, no!Let daddy do it!”Demelza knew her feelings tonight were probably very hurt.She would definitely talk to Ross about it later.

In the morning, Demelza’s phone was ringing again.It was Ross.“Hi, baby.It’s me.I’m feeling better.Dwight said I was a bit grumpy.”“A bit?”Demelza scoffed.Ross was quiet for a minute before admitting, “I was so out of it yesterday, I don’t remember much of anything.But I’m sorry.If you bring everyone up, I promise I’ll be well behaved.”“The kids are gone,” Demelza told him, “a Saturday outing with the school.It’s just me and the babies.”“Well, come see me…please.I’m lonely and bored.”“I don’t know, Ross.I have a lot to do around the…”“I remember a woman who flew all the way to Ireland just to make me an omelette and give me a bath.Couldn’t she ride the subway for 20 minutes?I’d share this…” he trailed off as Demelza heard him clanking dishes, “it appears to be oatmeal boiled to a paste, with you.I also have a lukewarm cup of coffee and perhaps this here is a bagel.”Demelza was giggling, “Gotta love hospital food.”“Come see me, sweetheart.Please?”“Ok,” and she got a sitter for the babies and began her trip over.

As she was walking down the hall, she saw three people leave Ross’s room: a young woman, and an older couple.They were just about to pass her when the girl stopped, “Are you Demelza?”She nodded but wondered how these people knew her.The confusion on her face was noticed by all as the woman said, “I’m Haleigh and this is my mom and dad.Your husband defended me on the subway.I feel so bad, this is all my fault.”Demelza was shaking her head no and before she could say anything, Haleigh continued, “I was so afraid of those men and your husband kept telling them to leave me alone.One asked him if he was my dad and then he lost it.Went all ape shit and started beating the hell out of them!”She looked back at her parents with a face that was apologizing for her language.The older woman was saying, “He saved our daughter!We can’t thank you enough!”They would have hugged her, but Demelza was holding a sizable Starbucks in each hand.Demelza smiled and the group parted ways.They were almost gone when Demelza heard footsteps behind her.She turned around to find Haleigh by herself, a concerned look on her face, “I hope this didn’t ruin his career, I mean his face and all.”Demelza would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about that.

Ross was sitting up in his hospital bed, the bandages still packed tightly on his face, but much less bloody than yesterday.The eye in question was still really puffy and swollen, but all in all he looked like Ross.His face lit up when he saw her, and he smiled even bigger when he saw the coffee. “Just what I needed,” he exclaimed and then added, “The coffee too!”He was being extra charming to make up for yesterday.Demelza sat in the chair next to him as she handed him the hot beverage that he immediately sipped.“God, yes,” was his reaction and then looked at the breakfast tray still in front of him, “I forgot to say I have some sort of jello here. Interested?”“No,” Demelza giggled and took the tray away for him.She sat again and they sipped their coffee and talked. 

She was taking his now empty coffee cup to put in the trashcan when she saw him scooting over in his bed.He patted it, “Come lay next to me.”“Lay next to you?This is a hospital!Won’t everyone get mad?”He smiled, “I’m pretty sure Dwight is the doc on duty so…”She looked at him for a minute before she stood in front of the bed.She climbed in, careful not to disturb his wires.He put his arm around her and brought her to his chest and they quickly found the way they snuggled all the time.She could hear his heart thumping strongly in his chest and she said a little thank you that it wasn’t any worse on the subway.She didn’t know what she would do if she ever lost him.But she didn’t.

Her hand was smoothing his chest over his hospital gown when she said, “I just met Haleigh.They called you a hero.”She didn’t need to see Ross’s face to know he was blushing, “Oh, I don’t know about that.”She sat up and looked at him before laying back down, “I figured it out.I bet Haleigh reminded you of Julia and your fatherly instincts kicked in. I’m so proud of you, Ross.”He said nothing but kissed her on the forehead. She went on, “You’ve really hurt her feelings.”“Who?Haleigh?How?”“No, Julia.You really snapped at her.” “I did?”“Mmm hmmm.”She told him the whole thing as he shook his head, “I’ll apologize when I get home.”

She soon heard his breathing get even and slow.“Are you sleeping?” she asked.“Oh, sorry.I didn’t sleep well all night.I just can’t sleep without you. I tossed and turned all night.”She too had the same trouble at home, his side of the bed had been empty and cold. She was about to tell him that when she heard his breathing again.He was out. She closed her eyes and drifted off too.

A voice woke them up, “Awwww, aren’t you guys adorable.”It was Dwight.He had a clipboard in his hand as the two sat up, “I think you’d be more comfortable at home.How about we get you out of here?”It was still going to be several hours before he could be released, so Demelza went home to pick up the twins and Ross was brought home by Dwight himself after his shift was over.

Demelza saw Ross walking into her kitchen, a big bouquet of flowers was in his hand.“Awwww, Ross…you didn’t have to get me anything.”“Oh,” Ross said surprised and a little embarrassed.He plucked out a daisy, which he knew was Demelza’s favorite.Handing it to her he kissed her on the cheek, “I’m sorry, but these are for Julia.”Demelza nodded, “She’s in her room.”

Ross had the flowers behind his back when he knocked on his daughter’s door.He opened it slightly to see her sitting on her bed, reading a book.She looked so grown.He immediately flashed back to the little baby in the pink knitted cap that they put in his arms, almost 9 years ago.And now look at her.Jeremy was such a picture of Demelza and her side of the family, resembling her brothers Drake and Sam, and Henry was Ross in every way, but Julia was the perfect compliment of Ross and Demelza both.She had Demelza’s auburn hair but Ross’s curls.Her eyes were shaped like Ross’s but were as blue as her mother’s.Her skin was just as alabaster as her mom’s and her temperament was as fiery as her's too.Unfortunately, she had the same crooked front teeth as her father, and they had already talked about orthodontia for her.She had completely captured his heart, as all his children had, but this was special, maybe because she reminded him so much of his wife.He took a breath before he pushed the door all the way open.

“Daddy!” she shrieked and ran to him, “You’re home!”She had forgotten all about how he had upset her, Ross noted.“Hi, Princess!”He hugged her with one arm as he was still concealing the flowers behind him.She noticed and asked, “Did you bring me something?”“Oh…yes. Here, sweetheart.”He handed them to her and watched as her face went from surprised to beaming.The blooms were already in a little vase. “They’re beautiful, daddy.Why?”He was walking over to her night table, reaching out for the flowers, “I bet they’d look nice here.”He took them from her and set them down, sitting himself on the edge of her bed.She came back and joined him, sitting in the same spot she was in when she was reading.

Ross looked at her, “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry I snapped at you when you came to see me.Will you forgive me? I had no right to speak to you like that.”Julia shrugged, “Mommy talked to me on the way home.Said you get grumpy when you don’t feel good.I get it.No big deal.”He was shaking his head, “It wasn’t right and I’m sorry.”He smoothed her hair, “Promise me something, Jules.When you get older, don’t put up with anyone who doesn’t speak nicely to you, especially a man.Find someone who is kind and makes you feel like you’re the only girl in the world, ok?” She was nodding, even though she really wasn’t understanding fully what he was saying.“And if he’s a jerk, Julia, tell him to hit the road.”She was laughing as she repeated, “Hit the road!”He kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

In the weeks that followed, Ross’s scar was healing nicely but it was easy to see he was going to be disfigured.Dwight had done a stellar job, but still the scar was going to be massive.Ross’s vision had returned and his headaches had finally subsided.But he was distant and cool.Everyone noticed.He went through the motions of the family routines, but it was easy to see that he had lost his joy.Even Jeremy had asked Demelza, “What’s up with daddy?”Demelza figured it was still the pain and maybe now the itch of the healing wound.She noticed that Ross had not left for any of his rehearsals, even though he was medically cleared to do so.She rolled over at 4:30 am and still found him in bed, not getting up for his rigorous morning workout.She had chuckled that he had gotten a little soft and spongy lately.She figured he was just tired.Their sex life had slacked off a bit and she saw when they did come together that he was a bit robotic.Of course, she couldn’t get him to talk about it.He kept reassuring her that nothing was wrong.

After working a long day at the restaurant, she came home exhausted.Ross and the kids were all in the living room, so she took her leave for a hot, relaxing shower.It was a bit chilly on this March night, and she put her new, peach colored long sleeve tee over another gray teeshirt and yoga pants.Her underwire bra had been digging into her all day, so she opted not to wear it now that she was at home.She always took her bra off at night.She knew the peach shirt was kind of see-through, but she had a gray shirt underneath.She should be fine.She didn’t even bother to look in the mirror or she would have seen how transparent her shirts were.

She returned with her magazine to sit down with her family.Of course, the kids didn’t notice, but Ross looked up at her right away.Not only was her shirt almost see-through, she was cold and her rosy peaks were full, tenting her shirt in front of her.So much for being withdrawn and broody, he wanted her and he wanted her now.“Demelza…”He didn’t even get time to finish his sentence as Julia interrupted him, “Mommy?Can I have a juice box?”Demelza stood up, “You can.I need to go to the kitchen anyways.I’ll bring your juice box on my way back,” and walked away.She had no idea Ross also got up and followed her.

She opened the refrigerator door and almost jumped a mile when her husband wrapped his arms around her from behind.“Ross!” she squealed as he nuzzled her neck and face with kisses.His hands were on her breasts as he massaged them and she could feel The Captain through his pants poking into her bum.The fridge was still open as the massaging, poking, and kissing continued.“What are you doing walking around like this?” he chuckled, “Don’t you know what you do to me?Your tits are screaming at me.”“Screaming? What are they saying?”“They’re saying, ‘Tease me, taste me, put me in your mouth…” as he continued to gently squeeze her between his fingers as she felt his tongue on her neck.She laughed, “I think they’re saying, ‘I’m tired and I’ve had a long day.”He spun her around to face him and he lowered his ear to her chest, pretending to listen, “No, they’re definitely telling me to suck them.”

“Where’s my juice box?”It was Julia.Ross maneuvered himself to stand behind Demelza again, hiding his massive hard-on that his wife had brought out in him.He reached behind him and into the fridge for the beverage, handing it over her shoulder to Demelza as he continued to use her as a shield. Julia was staring at them.She finally spoke, “The fridge is still open.”“Oh,” Ross said as he and Demelza moved as one, rotating to the side so Ross could reach the door and shut it, and then rotating back.“Why are you both standing like that?”He tried to distract her by saying, “Hey, do you and Jeremy want to go to your rooms and play games on your IPADS?”Julia shook her head, “No, we’ve used up our screen time for the day.”“I bet mommy wouldn’t care, would you, mommy?”Demelza was speaking, “Well, as a matter of fact, I would rather they…”“See, mommy doesn’t care.Go get your brother and you two can go hang out in your rooms for a while.I have to uh…talk to…uh mommy now.”“Yay!”Julia was celebrating.They heard her shouting, “Jeremy, we don’t have to do our homework!We’re allowed to play games!”“What?Really?” they could hear Jeremy asking in disbelief as they heard two sets of feet running to their rooms.

“Ross, really!”He spun Demelza around, “You should know better, parading around looking so irresistible.”He was kissing her neck and his breathing was becoming labored again, “I want you so badly…”She was just glad that he was abandoning his bad mood that he had resided in lately.Earlier in the week she had put on her special, lacy undergarments in the hopes of enticing him out of his doldrums, but to no avail.Tonight, she learned it was more effective to wear nothing.

He was kicking their bedroom door closed with his foot because his hands were busy undressing her.He laid her down on the bed, covering her body with kisses.His mouth was on her breasts as he told her, “You are so beautiful.”His tongue was doing the most delicious things to her.She arched her back as she said, “God, you were right.My tits were screaming at you.”He traveled up her torso as he put his hardened manhood between her breasts and began rubbing himself up and down.She put her hands on each side of her to make her cleavage narrower.“This is what I thought of the moment you walked into the room,” he told her with what she noticed was the most beautiful sex-face.“Your breasts are so beautiful,” he practically whispered, “but so is your ass.”He flipped her over and she felt his warm lips kissing down her back before his tongue was tracing down to her buttocks.He gave her a nip with his teeth on her right cheek as his hands massaged her there.He gently lifted her rear up and she tucked her knees under body.He found her womanhood from behind.She was so aroused, she was giving him a lot to sample, and she heard the sounds his mouth was making as he supped.“So delicious, darling.”He was now on his knees on the mattress as he entered her from behind. 

He began his thrusting and their brand new headboard began hitting the wall.Demelza reached her hands in front of her to try the push it into the wall to silence it.Ross stopped, “We never put the towels behind the new bed, did we?” Demelza shook her head no as Ross laid on his back, helping her get on top of him.They began again, and the bed was more quiet this way.They found their rhythm.It was so good.Demelza leaned back and rested her hands on his upper thighs for stability as he watched her breasts bounce each time he pounded up and into her.“Demelza…” She leaned forward and kissed his lips, this time her hands resting on his muscular and hairy chest.They climaxed together and he held her in his arms as they cuddled. 

As they laid there, she could feel him building the wall again as he slipped back into his broody cave.It was now or never.“Ross, what’s going on with you?”“What do you mean?”“What’s wrong?You’re so moody lately.Even the kids noticed.”“It’s nothing,” he answered and closed his eyes like he was going to sleep.“Talk to me, Ross.When do we keep things from each other?I’ve been letting you have your space about it but…”“It’s nothing,” he grumbled.She sighed, “If you insist, but I know you.”

It was his turn to sigh, “Ok, fine.My career is over.”“What? Why?”“Have you seen me lately, Demelza?I’m disfigured…maimed.”“Ross, you have a scar.”“I’m in an industry where my looks are important.It’s over for me.I have no idea what to do if I’m not an actor.Do I go back to being an electrician?Do I move us to Ohio and become a farmer?Do we go back to Ireland?”

Demelza was reaching for her phone.“Ross, I don’t mean to sound shallow, but your scar makes you even sexier.And it’s not just me that thinks so.”“What are you doing?” he asked as she was scrolling through her phone.“I’m going to read you what your fans are saying.”“You know how I feel about social…”“No, you _need_ to hear this.Here…” and she read, “Just when I think Ross Poldark can’t get any hotter, he goes and gets the sexiest scar in the world.”“How did anyone see it?”“Don’t you remember pictures were taken of you receiving the award for your play three days ago.”“Oh.”“Here’s another comment,” ‘I just want to tend his wounds and give him a sponge bath.”Ross shook his head and rolled his eyes a bit. 

“How about this one,” she said and read, “Ross Poldark’s scar is even sexier when you know the story behind it. He got it protecting a woman on the subway.He’s a hero.”“How does anyone know that?”Demelza took a breath, “Well, there was a newspaper reporter on the subway that day.He saw the first responders and quickly put together a story.Soon it was all over TV and the entertainment news shows.”“How did I not see this?”She grimaced, “Dwight and I made sure you couldn’t watch TV in the hospital.”“But the nurses told me the cable was out in the entire hospital.”“Mmmm hmmmm.Just your room.”Ross was chuckling as Demelza continued, “And I think the nurses were unnecessarily putting you in a hospital gown.Your _face_ was injured. You didn’t need…”“YES!He was shouting, “I wondered!And they kept bringing me gowns that were missing the bottom tie to hide my ass, and they expected me to get up and walk around.I had to keep trying to keep it closed with my hand as my other hand walked my IV around with me.”“I think they just wanted to see your cute ass.”

Ross was shaking his head. “I don’t care about any of this.How do _you_ feel about my scar?”“Me?Ross, you know I’d love you if you lost all your arms and legs.”He was still waiting for an answer.“I fall more in the category of wanting to ‘tend your wounds and give you a sponge bath’ category.Your scar gives me ideas.”“Like what?”“Like when it heals I want to trace it with my tongue.It makes me want to f**k your brains out.”He was beaming and his face was pinking a bit.”She sat up and gave him a playful smack on his belly, “So are you ready to get out of your doldrums now?”“Yes.”“You’ll come back to us?”“Yes.”“No more building walls?”“No more walls.”“Good.”She was putting her clothes on now, “Let’s go rescue our children who are ruining their eyes staring at screens.They need baths and we need to make sure their homework is done.”He was also putting on his clothes, “Ok.”She was about to leave the room when he said, “Demelza…”“Yeah?”“I love you.”He came over and put his arms around her.“I love you too, Ross.”He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, “No, sweetheart, I love you with all my heart.You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”He kissed her and smacked her butt as she walked out the door.She was halfway down to the kids’ bedrooms when she heard him shout, “I’m going to hold you to that sponge bath!”

   

  

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am personally a big fan of the scar. I was a little sad that it healed and was not as noticeable in later seasons. I definitely think "Ross" is sexier with it.
> 
> I've got my fall decorations up inside and outside my new house! Scarecrows, pumpkins, bales of straw... I'm really trying to embrace this new life of mine. Thanks for all your kind words!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza and Ross reminisce on the second time he proposed to her, the time she said yes...

Demelza heard an infant coughing and opened her eyes.It was a little before 6am.She sat up, looked into both cribs and saw each baby was sound asleep.She laid back down and turned to her husband.He was also sound asleep and she smiled.He was so handsome. His face was relaxed and peaceful, making his chiseled jaw more pronounced.His curls were spilling down into his face as he slept on his stomach, and she couldn’t help but reach over and move them out of his eye.He woke up just enough to lick his lips as he moved his mouth, quickly falling back asleep. 

The way he was laying and with his curls now out of the way gave her a front row seat to his scar.She wanted so badly to trace it with her finger, and it was healed enough now for her to do so even though it was still red, but she knew that would surely wake him up, and he needed his sleep from playing so hard with all four of his children every day.She knew he hated the scar because he saw it as a flaw, a blemish, even a disfigurement; but she loved it.It made him even more rugged and manly and gave him a bit of a mystique.But besides that, it reminded her how strong he was.Whatever bad thing life had planned for him that day on the subway, he had laughed in it’s face and said, “Not today.”Dwight and Caroline had been at their house recently, and after quite a few beers, Dwight, suffering from alcohol-induced-loose-lips, had divulged all the gory details about what Ross had been through that day.He talked about just how much blood Ross had lost and what condition he was in when he arrived to the hospital.He discussed about how the gash was so deep his skull was exposed.Ross, having not drank as many beers, stared at his friend in disbelief, widening his eyes and saying, “Dude!What the hell are you doing?She doesn’t need to know all of this!” as he glanced nervously at his wife who he knew was freaking out.And she was.“Seriously, shut up, Dwight!” he warned his friend, and Caroline quickly changed the subject.

That’s when the scar stopped being just a souvenir from a brawl and started being a reminder of how he was still alive.She thought about that every time he was cradling a child,that maybe he wouldn’t have been here to do that.Chloe had started being curious about it, her tiny hand reaching up to touch it every time Ross held her.She had seen her husband on more than one occasion crane his neck to avoid the smacks of her little hands.Demelza was reminded that he was still here every time he made love to her, she also reaching her hand up to the face that hovered above her as she touched the healing wound on his cheek.What would she ever do without him?Fortunately, she didn’t have to think about that.

She was becoming overcome with emotion and no longer cared if she woke him up as she began stroking his cheek and following his stitches with her thumb.She began thinking about how her own stupidity had almost prevented this man from being next to her in bed.Once upon a time, Ross had planned a special day for her of horseback riding and picnics beside a beautiful pond, all with the goal of proposing to her.He had, and she said no.She had pushed him away and they had broken up for several months.He had tried everything he could to win her back, and she had refused every one of his efforts.It wasn’t until she had shown up on his porch and knocked on his door, all with the pretense of telling him she could no longer be his personal chef, that she had allowed her heart to thaw.She knew he had already figured out that she would no longer be employed for him, and she knew it was ridiculous to go all the way over there to tell him something so obvious, but she had to see him.Wild horses couldn’t keep her away.

She remembered the look on his face when he opened the door and she was standing there.Clearly he never thought he would see her again, and yet he still had her engagement ring.He proposed to her a second time that night, and she tearfully accepted and pledged her love to him.That’s the night he surprised her with Garrick, the sweet dog they had for 10 years, who had just passed away a little less than a year ago.They had played with the new puppy in Ross’s back yard until a rare California rainstorm hit, and they picked up the golden retriever as they dashed into the house.

They had both gotten soaked and Ross had given her one of his clean teeshirts to change into.She remembered he had taken his wet shirt off right in the kitchen, right in front of her, and her eyes traveled down to his stunning and muscular chest, but she modestly changed in the half-bath off the kitchen even though she had slept with him on several occasions.They had been broken up, and she thought they felt a bit like strangers.She put his shirt on, bringing the collar up to her nose to smell.God, she had missed him.She came out of the bathroom and he took her wet clothes and his and threw them into the dryer.They then awkwardly stood and stared at each other in the kitchen.Ross didn’t know what to do or say but he walked over and put his arms around her because hugging her felt like the right thing to do.He held her against him for several seconds, and when he was ready to pull back, she kept her arms tightly around him.She was fighting back her tears when she felt the moisture on her own cheek.He was crying too.She loved how he was never afraid, never too manly, to show his emotions.She leaned back to look at him and they both smiled, laughed even, at their mutually tear-stained faces, each taking a finger to wipe the moisture away.

That’s when he kissed her.He tenderly put his lips on hers, softly and sweetly.It wasn’t long before he had put his arm under the back of her knees as he lifted her and carried her up the stairs, still peppering her face with kisses.Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as he carried her up to his bed, and then her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, drawing him deeper and keeping him as close to her as possible as he thrusted deep inside her.She had never remembered hungering for anyone as much as she did him on that occasion.Making love once had turned into another, and another, and still yet another until she had completely lost count.They had stopped for a break when Garrick finally could hold it no longer and was barking at the door to go outside, making them giggle at how long they had been at it.

As Demelza was trying to put a number to their escapades of that evening, Ross made a large snoring noise beside her and woke himself up.He looked over at her, meeting her eyes and smiling.“Hi,” he said sleepily, “What are you doing up?”“One of the babies coughed or something, but I think they’re ok now.”He nodded and added, “You look cold.You’ve got goosebumps.”She was cold.“Is it time to get up?” he asked as she told him it wasn’t.“Then, curl up with me.Let me warm you.”He lifted the covers, scooting over a bit and revealing the spot beside him.She did, immediately feeling the warmth of his body as he covered them both and wrapped his arm around her.

“Ross?”she asked with a weird voice.His reaction was, “Oh, god, Demelza…this sounds serious and bad.”She giggled, “No, I was just wondering if you ever thought about the time I refused your marriage proposal.”“You didn’t refuse me,” he said as he cupped a breast and drew her even closer, “Anyways, you give me too much credit.You know what I’m thinking about all the time…”“My tits and my ass?” she asked as he replied, “You know it.”She was shaking her head and laughing at how ridiculous he was when he said, “But sometimes I think about how you scared me.”

She knew what he was talking about.It was the same night she had just been reminiscing about.She had gotten up in the middle of the night to pee, her eyes stinging a bit from the mascara that was still on her lashes.She decided to wash her make up off, and not trusting Ross’s bathroom sink with her brand new and terribly extravagant engagement ring, she had taken it off and left it on the night table next to the bed.Ross never said it out loud but he wasn’t exactly sure she wouldn’t bolt again, having pushed him away once.He knew she was afraid of commitment.He woke up and not only saw her side of the bed empty, but the ring carefully placed next to the bed.He knew this would happen, or he should say, he hoped it wouldn’t but he was not surprised.“GOD DAMMIT!” he shouted as loud as he wanted to, knowing he was there alone. He threw the ring across the room and got up to search for the note that undoubtedly said, “I’m sorry, I can’t do this.”

She heard him cursing and wandering about and stuck her head out of the bathroom, “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?Why are you up?”He looked at her with the most wounded expression that turned into confusion.He sat on the bed as she walked towards him.The closer she got, the more she could see the hurt in his eyes.She suddenly understood everything as she sat down next to him and put her hand on his face, “Ross, I’m not leaving you.Not now…not ever.” “But you took your ring off…” “Because I wanted to wash my face and it isn’t sized quite right.I was going to tell you tomorrow.It’s a little big and I didn’t want it to slip down the drain.” She looked at the night table, “Where is it?”“I threw it.”“You threw my ring?”“Yes.”“Where?”He pointed and she saw it on the floor.She got up and put it back on, returning and taking a spot on his lap, wincing a bit when she sat down.“Oh my god, Dem, are you sore…down there?”She nodded, “Yeah, a bit.”“God, I’m sorry.I bet I was too rough, wasn’t I?”“It’s not what you did, Ross, it’s how many times we did it.”He nodded, “I know.I just missed you.I thought we were over for good.I was making up for lost time.”“Well, you can take your time now because you have me every day of your life for as long as we both shall live.”

Demelza turned over in bed to face her husband.His face completely warmed and his eyes danced with love as he looked at her.She reached up again and put her hand on his cheek.He was about to ask her why she looked so worried when she said, “Ross, we almost lost you.”“When? How?”“On the subway, silly!Dwight finally told the real story.”Ross was shaking his head, “Pffffftttt…you know Dwight.I think the booze really caused him to over-inflate the story.”She didn’t agree, “You know beer is like truth serum to him!It’s how we found out Caroline was pregnant with their first child.And she was already 5 months along!”He reached out and tucked a stray, red curl behind her ear, “Do you remember what you said to me that night I thought you bolted?”She nodded.“Well, I’m saying that same thing to you now, Demelza.I’m not leaving you.Not now…not ever.”

He kissed her on the forehead as he asked her, “Are you still sore?”“Sore?When was I ever …?”Then she giggled, “Oh, you mean sore from that night ten years ago?” as he laughed with her.“No, I’m not.”“Good.”They made love just as passionately as they had, except they had to be careful to be quiet now that they had four children.She still felt the same hunger for him all these years later, and her legs wrapped around him just as tight as she held him close.His thrusts were quick, but he would slow himself down to kiss her mouth, her face, and her neck. He brought her to her edge and held her as she soared.He was completely sated and spent as he spooned her and cuddled.She broke the silence to say, “Ross, I love you with all my heart.”“Sweetheart, you have no idea,” was his answer.

    

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I sent this chapter to the friend who gives me her reaction before I post, she expressed how much she liked it. That surprised me because I have had, hands down, the worst week. Someone I work with died in what we originally thought was suicide but then ended up being a tragic accident. It was a week of visitation and funerals, as well as being strong and trying to comfort the other people at work. I came home from a gut-wrenching funeral feeling drained and just needing a hug. I was painfully aware that the only person waiting for me at home is a dog. And I wanted to go home. Sometimes I don't know what I'm doing here. So, this chapter is from such a lonely and sad place, a longing to have someone to lean on and prop me up.
> 
> Thank you to my loyal reader, AniIrina for giving me the idea to write more about the night Ross proposed!


	17. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Halloween was like for the Poldark's

“Almost done,” Demelza said as she was smoothing Ross’s hair.She was transforming his beautiful, Irish curls into the 50’s pompadour to complete his Halloween costume, Danny Zuko from Grease.A pumpkin spice candle was burning on the island, filling the townhouse with the sweet scents of fall.This was Demelza’s favorite time of year, the crisp evenings and the beautiful fall foliage of the New York trees were things the Poldark’s didn’t get to experience in California.And she loved getting everyone dressed in costumes for the annual trick or treat.She had tirelessly sewed and assembled everyone’s garb. In fact, she still had blue fuzz stuck to the skin of her fingers from trying to hot glue pom-pom wigs for the babies for their Thing 1 and Thing 2 outfits.She had already braided Julia’s hair into pigtails for her Dorothy ensemble from The Wizard of Oz, and she had painted Jeremy’s little nose black and given him whiskers for his matching Cowardly Lion costume.Now it was Ross’s turn to get ready.

She was putting more product in his hair as she looked at his face.He was obediently sitting in the kitchen chair, his hands folded in his lap and his eyes closed, waiting for her to finish.She smiled.Clearly he had sat a million times in a make up chair.She examined him one more time before she patted his upper arm, causing him to open his eyes and glance at her.“Go look at it,” she instructed him, “I think it’s perfect.”

He nodded and got up to go to the half bath off the kitchen.She was putting lids on the pomade and hairspray as she heard him say from in front of the mirror, “Looks great, sweetheart.You really did a nice job.”He came out and kissed her on the cheek.Demelza was making sure all the food was ready to take over to Dwight and Caroline’s for their kid-friendly Halloween Party.The Enyses still lived in Ross and Demelza’s former penthouse, and everyone had decided to trick or treat in that high rise as it felt safer than going out on the New York streets.Demelza and Caroline had planned a big bash for the children afterwards.Demelza had gone all out, making an ominous looking red punch that she floated eyeball and finger shaped ice cubes on top.She had Jeremy’s favorite: dirt pudding with gummy worms on top and smushed Oreos to mimic actual dirt, served with a garden trowel rather than a spoon.She also had hot dogs wrapped in dough to look like mummies that she would bake in the oven once she arrived.Everything was done, packed, and ready to go.

She turned to Ross, watching as he reached for his black leather jacket on the back of the kitchen chair. He put it on over his white teeshirt, black jeans, and black boots he was already wearing.“Ok, Danny,” she smiled and smacked him on the ass that was really looking good under his Levi’s, “Can you watch the kids now?I still need to get ready.”

She was just about to leave the room when Jeremy came into the kitchen, sobbing.Both parents looked at him to see what was wrong and Demelza bent down on her knees to get down to his level, “Jare, is it your costume because you look great.”Demelza always liked matching outfits for Jeremy and Julia since they were twins.Last year was his turn to pick and he chose Captain America for himself and Black Widow for his sister, but this year he was not thrilled at all about what Julia had chosen.“I look ridiculous!” he shouted, scrunching in displeasure his black nose that Demelza had painted on.“I’m not leaving the house in this!” and he ran to his bedroom, slamming the door with a bang.Demelza sighed, “Can you go talk to him, Ross?”

Ross had walked down the hall and was now knocking on his door, “Can I come in, Jeremy?” He got no answer but twisted the door knob and found it was unlocked.He came in and took a seat next to his son on his bed, trying to stifle his laughter when he saw the tail coming out of Jeremy’s costume and resting on the mattress behind him.“This is a girly costume!”Jeremy shouted in protest.Ross sat there, thinking what he could say to him.He took a breath and offered, “Actually, son, a lion is pretty masculine, maybe even the strongest and most feared animal.They don’t call the lion the princess of the jungle, they call it the _king_ of the jungle. What’s more manly than a lion, Jare?”“Uh…Spider Man, Ant Man, Thor, Iron Man, Super Man…”Ross cut him off, knowing the list could go on forever, “Well, then, the lion definitely is the Iron Man of the animal world.”Jeremy wasn’t convinced so Ross took a different angle, “Your mommy loves this time of year so much and worked really hard on your outfit.Last week she was sewing this way past her bedtime and she went all the way to Brooklyn to get your face make up.She would be so happy if you wore it, and your sister would be happy too.”“But, why do I have to match Julia?We’re not babies anymore!We’re _nine_.Why can’t I be my own character completely different from her?” Ross knew his son had a point, but he also knew this would break Demelza’s heart.The twins were growing up so fast.He looked at his son, seeing so much of Demelza in his face and smiled while saying, “You have a point, Jare.Let me see if I can talk to mommy and maybe next year we can work something out, ok? But tonight it would be nice if you went to Uncle Dwight and Aunt Caroline’s house with us.”He thought Jeremy was nodding.Ross ruffled the impressive mane that was resting on top of his son’s head saying, “You really look good, Jeremy.It’s a very impressive lion costume.And if you roar a bunch, you’ll seem really masculine.”

Down the hall, Demelza was transforming herself into Sandy Olsson from Grease, and it was not going well.She had curled her hair, making sure it was big and full, and as she admired herself in the mirror, she was pleased with how the hair-do had turned out. (This Sandy was going to be a red head.)Then there was make up, and finally, she was going to have to squeeze herself into the black, spandex pants.These pants were skin tight.Skin. TIGHT.She started trying to put them on while standing.Nope.Maybe baby powder would help them slide on.Again, nope.She laid down flat on the bed, gaining a bit more momentum.Damn those extra pieces of pizza she had had last night!She planned salads for dinner, but Ross became an instant rock star with the children when he surprised them, and her, by bringing home a large, supreme pizza after his rehearsals.Demelza picked at her salad, watching her family gobble up the Italian pie until she exclaimed, “HECK WITH IT!” and had two pieces.The cheese was still gooey and Ross had even ordered bacon, her favorite, to top it.While she was putting the leftovers into a ziplock bag for the fridge, she had still another slice.

In hindsight, she should’ve had the salad, but the pants were so close to being on.She gave one last tug and smiled with glee when the waistband was no longer around her knees.She stood up. reaching behind her to work the zipper.It was getting caught on something that had to be the zipper itself because she was not wearing any underwear.There was no room for that.She glanced at her rear in the dressing mirror and was relieved to see the zipper all the way to the top.She turned from one side to the other.These pants fit her like a glove.Her little black halter top went on next, her ivory shoulders exposed, and her red stilettos completed the outfit.She grabbed Ross’s other leather jacket and went to find her family.

Everyone was waiting in the living room and looked up at her when she walked in.Ross immediately jumped to his feet, “My god, Demel…I mean, mommy.You look so damn…”“Ahhh!”The twins clucked disapprovingly at his choice of language.Ross immediately cleared his throat and started over, “I mean, you look so beautiful, mommy.”“She does!” both of the twins were shouting and smiling.Ross walked over to kiss her on the cheek, finding a secret moment to whisper in her ear, “Shwing!”“Ross!” she rolled her eyes, “You did not just say that!”“What did he say, mommy?”“He’s just being silly, kids.Hey help me carry the food in the kitchen.I don’t trust daddy alone in there with me.”Ross was about to protest when she asked him, “Will you get the babies?”

They had a great time at Dwight and Caroline’s.All eleven of them, Dwight, Caroline, their three girls: Sarah, Sophie, and Mel, as well as all six Poldarks, walked up and down the halls of the apartment building, bumping into friends and neighbors who filled all the children’s jack-o-lantern baskets up to the top with sugary treats.Henry and Chloe were the hit of the night, everyone loving their blue pom-pom wigs that Demelza had nearly lost all the skin on her fingers while glueing.They all came back to the penthouse to enjoy the Halloween themed food Demelza had prepared.The older kids ran around the apartment and played, trading and bartering their candy until they got their favorites.The adults enjoyed a glass of wine.It was a perfect evening.

Everything was gathered up to take home, the babies were in their strollers and Julia was standing by Demelza’s side.“Where’s your brother?”“I don’t know.”“Well, go find him.Tell him it’s time to go home.”Demelza glanced over at Ross who was still talking sports with Dwight.She was securing the lid on the food container when Julia came back and said, “I can’t find him.”“What do you mean you can’t find him?Did you look in every room?”She watched as Julia left again.Ross met her eyes and asked, “Ready?”“Just about.”

Julia came back a second time, “I don’t know where he is.”This time Ross left with her, thinking maybe Jeremy was playing a trick on them like he sometimes liked to do.They checked under beds, in closets, behind shower curtains, shouting, “Come out, Jeremy.Enough with the jokes.It’s time to go home.”He was nowhere.Pretty soon everyone was tearing apart the entire penthouse.Demelza was beside herself asking Julia, “When was the last time you saw him?”“I don’t know, a long time ago?”“A long time ago?” 

“Call him on his cellphone,” Demelza suggested.Ross was shaking his head, “I didn’t give them phones tonight.I figured they wouldn’t need it since we’d all be together.”Demelza was losing it.“Ross!Do something!” “Ok, sweetheart,” and he and Dwight went looking for Jeremy on the outdoor terrace and eventually down the hall.They went all the way down to the lobby.They even went up and down the street.Ross didn’t know how he was going to go back upstairs and tell his wife they couldn’t find him.She was just as hysterical as he feared, bursting into tears as her hands shook.Truth be told, Ross was also pretty scared.Dwight was taking his phone out to call the police when there was a knock on the door.Caroline opened it to see the new neighbor, who had just moved in three floors down, holding Jeremy’s hand.“He’s here, guys!”Caroline shouted as Demelza ran to her son, hugging him, but then taking him by the shoulders and sternly looking into his eyes, “Where have you been!”

Jeremy was crying, and everyone had to wait for him to calm down before he said, “I went looking for Sarah.I miss her and I wanted to see her. I thought she would like my costume.”The older lady who was still standing at the door was saying, “Your son was knocking on doors saying, ‘Does Sarah live here?’”Jeremy interrupted her, “I forgot which apartment was hers, so I knocked on every door.”“For three floors?” Demelza asked with surprise as her son nodded.The lady, who had since then introduced herself as Eleanor, had bought Sarah’s old apartment and led young Jeremy back upstairs to the penthouse.Ross was explaining, “But Sarah moved to Cornwall with Jack.”“Mommy said they’re moving back.That’s why I thought she was already here.”Ross looked to Demelza with questions in his eyes.Demelza had not told him this and shrugged, “Well, she got another part here in New York.”She turned to her son, “But Jeremy, they are actually moving not that far away from our townhouse, they won’t be here in this building anymore.”“Oh,” he said realizing he was wrong to go looking for her. Demelza had a death grip on his shoulders as she kneeled on the floor in front of him, “Jeremy, never, ever, EVER,” and she stared in his eyes with an expression that pierced him to his very soul, “never wander away again without telling someone where you’re going.Understood?”“Yes, mommy,” and he hung his head in shame.

Demelza was coming back into her bedroom after tucking all four kids in bed.Ross had already showered, getting the greasy goo out of his hair.Demelza was exhausted, both mentally and physically from the events of the evening.She would’ve sat down on the bed and waited for Ross to get done in the bathroom, but these pants felt better if you stood.She reached around for the back zipper, the same one that caught when she tried to zip them up earlier that evening.They were definitely stuck.Great.She tugged and tugged.Ross walked in and she beamed, “Oh, thank goodness!Help get me out of these pants.”“Gladly.”He was wearing just a white, terrycloth towel around his waist, the water droplets still dotting his body.She scolded him, “No, seriously, help me.”

He was smoothing the silky fabric covering her glorious ass as he breathed in her ear, “I’ve been waiting all night to get you alone.You are so sexy in this outfit.The things I want to do to you.”“Well, first you have to get these pants off.”He was also tugging at them.He worked on it for several minutes.“The zipper is stuck.I don’t want to break it.”“Break it,” she instructed him.

He went back to trying carefully again to work the zipper.Demelza could see in the dressing mirror the seriousness of his face as he furrowed his brow and gently tried to free her.She also saw the moment his face softened and he gave up, exclaiming, “Screw it!”His big and strong hands gripped her waist band as he rent the pants in two.It was actually pretty thrilling for him, “God, I’ve wanted to do that from the first time I saw you in these things!”She turned around as he kissed her, smoothing his hands on her bare and smooth buttocks.The towel he was wearing was now on the floor around his feet thanks to her, and she gripped and stroked his hardening manhood that stood at attention between him.She felt him gasp and pant into her mouth with each of her hand movements.

He was bending to remove the pants from her legs, and she obliged by shifting her weight from one leg to the other as he pulled them off her ankles.He grabbed her around her bum as he kissed his way back up, her knees, her thighs, and finally her secret curls.She was removing her halter top as he surprised her by picking her up, lifting her in the air as he held her and kissed her until they were both breathless.She reached down and found him as she guided him inside her.He was so strong and continued to hold her, bouncing her on and off him as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

He walked them over to the wall, trying not to crash her back into it.The crooks of his elbows were under her knees as he thrusted into her over and over.“You’re on fire, Demelza,” he told her with his beautiful sex face.“The Captain is so warm and happy.I…me…Ross, I am so… God, I don’t even know what I’m saying.”He was lost in passion.But so was she.Her arms had left his neck to rest above her head on the wall.She looked like a giant X as she broke their kiss to make the whimpers he loved to hear.“Ross…” her body was beginning to tremble.He glanced up and saw the smile coming over her face, “Let go for me,” he whispered as he felt her becoming even slicker and warmer.

He turned and carried them to the bed where he plopped down on the edge, taking her with him to his lap.She tenderly cradled his head with a hand as she leaned back and rested another on his knee.She began rising slightly on her knees as she started her hip gyrations.He brought her to his lips and kissed her again, his tongue in her mouth and she sucked it hard.It was starting for him, his favorite part where the small sensations were ramping up, completely taking over him.He loved the feeling of losing control, of running up to the cliff and staring down before her took the leap that would make him fall, everything looking so amazing on the way down.A moment of intense ecstasy.There was nothing better, and it was starting. Whatever she was doing with her hips was completely working for him. He wondered if her releases were this intense and then felt her legs shaking, no longer holding her up.He held her, but there was not much he could do because it was his turn now.He poured himself into her, he couldn’t stop it.It was overwhelming and he always cursed, “Shit…Demelza…God damn…”She felt him throbbing inside and flooding her with his warmth. 

He was spent and flopped back on the bed.She got up, her legs still shaky as she walked around the bed and pulled the sheets back.They covered up and got comfortable.He might be too tired to talk but she tried it anyways.“That was scary tonight…”“Hmmmm?”“With Jeremy.”He nodded, “It was.I was really scared when I was looking for him out on the streets.”“I thought we were going to have to call the police.”He agreed, “Me too.”He was quiet before he asked, “How come you didn’t tell me Sarah was moving back?”“No reason, I just forgot.”He was quiet and she offered, “Honestly.”Pretty soon he said, “Am I allowed to say I’m not overjoyed about this?”“Why?”He tried not to sigh in frustration, “Because I think you two talk about me.”

She chose her answer carefully, “We might have at the beginning, but we learned we have so much in common, so much, but you’re not one of them.Our experiences are different.You two weren’t soulmates like we are.”“We’re soulmates?” he asked playfully and she elbowed him in the ribs, a little harder than she wanted to.“Of course we are, silly!”“Ow!You show it in weird ways!” he complained.She took his hand that was resting on her belly and moved it to her breast.“She might have said that the sex was not that great as I said it was the best I ever had.So we realized we didn’t agree and had better things to talk about.Honestly, you went from being ‘my ex that you’re married to,’ or ‘my husband that you used to date,’ to ‘just Ross.’ No big deal.We honestly spend our time talking about Outlander, and recipes, and fashion, and…”

He cut her off, “But what if she convinces you that the sex is not that great with us either?”She was detecting something in his voice.Was it insecurity?She never remembered a time that he felt this way.Ever. “Ross, I’m pretty sure actions speak louder than words.Did you not just make me come all over you?That wall thing…”“You liked that?”he smiled.“Umm…Yeah.I was pretty sure I was going to scream and wake not only the babies but the entire neighborhood.”“That’s why I kissed you.”“See, we’re soulmates.You knew.”He was rubbing his hand up and down her belly as she said, “And I can feel how sticky you are.That’s not from bad sex.”“I’ll shower in the morning.I like wearing you.”She turned around and put her hand on his cheek.She also could feel the remnants of his offering lingering on her.“Don’t worry about Sarah.We don’t talk about you.She’s completely in love with Jack.And our kids love her, all four of them, especially Jeremy.Look what happened tonight.”

“About Jeremy,” he said, his face getting serious, “He wants his own, non matching costume.”“I know,” she said looking down, “He’s not a baby anymore, Ross.”“But Henry is, sweetheart.And so is Chloe.”“But Jeremy and Julia…wasn’t it YESTERDAY that we brought them home?”“I know.It feels like that to me too. But he’s growing up, darling.He’s starting to assert his independence.”“I know.I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”She flipped over and cuddled her back to his chest.She could feel him getting turned on again, “Demelza…want to go bobbing for apples?”She giggled, “Ross, you can make anything sound dirty!”“I’ve got some frost for your pumpkins…”“Good lord!I wish your fans could see how corny you are.Goodnight, Ross.”He was quiet, “I’ve got a ghoul for your goblin…”“ _Goodnight,_ Ross.”“Good night, darling.”

  

      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so funny to hear my faithful reader, AnniIrina, suggest a Halloween chapter because I was already working on one. I spent a lot of time online researching what their costumes would be. I included gifs of season 3 Jeremy, because he's my favorite one!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life gets difficult for Jeremy and Julia...

Eileen’s phone was ringing in Ireland.She picked it up to see Ross’s picture on the screen.Her heart immediately dropped when she saw he was calling at 3 am her time.It must be bad.“Ross?What’s wrong?”“Hi, Mimi.”“Julia?” Eileen asked, surprised to hear her granddaughter’s voice instead of her son’s, “Does your daddy know you have his phone?”“No,” Julia said from her hiding place under the bed.Eileen could barely hear her as she was practically whispering.Julia had waited until Ross had fallen asleep on the couch before she carefully took the phone from the coffee table and tip-toed down the hall to her room.She had wanted to call her grandmother for several days but had to wait for Ross’s phone since he didn’t lock it with a passcode like Demelza did.

“Where are your parents?”Eileen asked her granddaughter.“Daddy’s napping with Chloe and mommy’s at the restaurant.”None of this sounded bad so Eileen asked, “Why did you call me, sweetheart?”Julia turned urgent and Eileen could hear the tears in her voice, “You have to come help us, Mimi!We need you!”“Ok, Julia.What can I do?”“Chloe’s being taken away from us and mommy and daddy are getting a divorce!”She sounded frantic.“Are you sure about both of those things?”“Yes!Chloe’s mom contacted mommy and both mommy and daddy are dating other people.We’ve met them both.”“Have you talked to your parents, asked them what’s going on?” Eileen inquired.“No, we can't. That’s why I called you.Can you come and talk to them?Please?”Eileen looked at the time again, “Of course.Let me wake up your grandfather and purchase airline tickets.We’ll be there as soon as we can, ok?“Mimi, don’t tell them you’re coming.They’ll try to tell you everything is ok, but it’s not.”“Alright, Julia.Call me again if you need me.See you soon.”

Julia snuck back down to living room and placed Ross’s phone back on the coffee table.It made a loud sound when it touched the glass top of the table, waking Ross up.Chloe was not woken up by the noise but Ross turned his head and made eye contact with Julia, who was still standing in front of him.“Hi, Princess.What are you doing?”“I thought your phone was ringing so I came over here to look at it for you.Turns out it was just Jeremy’s game,” she lied and pointed to her brother who was still sitting on the floor, playing a video game on his iPad.Ross nodded, “Oh, ok.Daddy’s just going to rest his eyes a few more minutes.”He was turning his head away to get comfy again when she asked, “When will mommy be home?”  Eyes still closed, Ross asked her, “What time is it?”Julia looked at his phone, “6:58.”“Ok, she should be here soon.I think she’s going to stop by Josh’s for a minute to see him before she comes home.”Julia watched him laying there so calmly.Why didn’t mommy going to another man's house bother him?Why didn’t he still love mommy?

Julia tried to remember when all of this started.With Chloe, Jeremy was the one that had heard Demelza get a phone call from the caseworkers.Chloe’s mom had contacted them about her baby, and they in turn had called Demelza.Jeremy noted his mother didn’t really sound that upset and kept saying, “Sure.I can do that,” to everything they were asking her.He couldn’t believe his parents would just give their sister back so easily. The twins already considered Chloe a permanent part of their family, why didn’t they too?Why weren’t they fighting for her?It was almost a year ago that they had brought Chloe into their home as a foster child, and soon they would be able to adopt her.Why give her up now? He told Julia what he had heard because he knew the wheels in her head were always spinning with ideas on how to fix things, or sometimes make things worse. 

Julia also remembered a day when Demelza was really sick.She couldn’t remember the last time her mother had thrown up but she vomited for most of the day and complained about a pain in her stomach. Julia heard the hushed and concerned voices of her parents in the middle of the night coming from their bedroom, and pretty soon Dwight was knocking on their front door.Everyone kept saying the word “appendix” which Julia didn’t even know what that was, and then Ross was taking Demelza to the ER while Caroline put everyone back to bed and then got up with them in the morning and got them off to school.

When they returned that afternoon, it was just Ross to greet them after school.He told the twins that mommy had had a surgery and was doing fine.He took all four children up to see her, but they just stayed a few minutes because she still looked so tired.That evening at home, Jeremy and Julia noticed how sad and lonely Ross seemed.They could tell that he missed Demelza.They were always together.They were a team.Ross brought a big bowl of popcorn out to the couch for the three of them as he snuggled up with the twins and watched a movie before bed.Julia kept looking up at his face instead of the movie, catching him blankly staring at the screen.Usually, he and Demelza spent more time looking at each other and whispering than paying attention to the film.It was not unusual for Demelza to shout, “Ross!” as there always seemed to be some sort of shenanigans going on between the two of them under their blanket.Ross would throw his head back and let out his signature guffaw, prompting the children to shush them as they could no longer hear the dialogue.But tonight, her father was quiet.He caught his daughter’s glance and smiled, kissing her on the head and whispering, “Mommy will be here tomorrow when you get home from school.”

And she was.Demelza was sitting on the couch and rose to her feet when everyone walked in the door.She hugged each twin who gleefully put their arms up to her, but was not allowed to lift them due to her incision.They all congregated in the kitchen where Ross and the kids made pancakes for dinner to save Demelza from cooking.They put music on and sang while they worked, Ross even getting Demelza to stand up for a second and dance with him, making the twins giggle.Jeremy helped by stirring the batter and cracking the eggs, and Julia, with Ross’s supervision, flipped the pancakes in the skillet with a spatula.Later, when the twins were doing their homework, Julia had walked into the kitchen to ask Demelza a question when she caught her parents hugging.Ross was holding Demelza tight, not letting her go, as he smoothed her back and told her, “You’re the center of our universe, darling.We were lost without you and missed you so much.You’re the glue that keeps this family together.”Julia saw Demelza pull back and put her hand on Ross’s cheek.She saw the love radiating in her mother’s eyes.They began kissing and Julia left the room.Things were still fine then, Julia recalled.

It was the next day that things started to change.Ross was directing his first play and wouldn't get home until after the twins were in bed..Julia remembered hearing a knock at the door and then she heard a man’s voice in her living room that wasn’t her father's.She left her room to investigate only to find her mother sitting on the couch with someone she didn’t know.Demelza was hugging him.It looked like the exact way she had hugged Ross the night before except this man seemed to be upset.  Demelza saw Julia standing and invited her into the room where she introduced him as “Josh, a friend from the hospital.” 

Josh was long gone by the time Ross came home and sat in the kitchen.Demelza put the dinner in front of him that she had kept warm.Julia could hear how out of sorts he was.He was telling Demelza, “This directing thing is not going well.These actors…they can’t remember any of their lines!I mean, I know I often did the same but was I ever this bad?These people are completely pissing me off!I don’t even get a chance to direct them, I’m just shouting their lines at them right now.”Demelza took a seat next to him, “I’m sorry, darling.It will get better.Give it time.”“Oh, it’s been several days of this bullshit!”Demelza was smoothing his arm and suddenly stopped, exclaiming, “I have an idea!Why don’t you invite the actors over for dinner?Maybe sharing a meal would help you bond and perhaps you could all do an informal read through here and practice?”Ross flashed his wife a huge grin and kissed her on the forehead, “That’s brilliant, darling!What a great idea.What would I do without you?Would you want to invite Josh too?”“No, he’ll be out of town that night.”

“Is that the man who came over today?” Julia asked from the doorway she had been leaning on, revealing that she had been there the whole time. “He came over today?” Ross asked and when he saw Demelza nodding added, “Oh good,” and Julia noticed there was no sarcasm or alarm detected in his voice at all.“Julia, do you need something?” Demelza was asking her.“I forgot to tell you it’s my turn to bring cookies to class next Tuesday,” she told her mother.“That won’t be a problem, sweetie.Why don’t you go pack your books in your backpack for tomorrow.”Julia left to follow the instructions.

What Julia didn’t know was how Demelza had met Josh.The nurses at the hospital kept encouraging Demelza to get up and walk, showing her how to wheel her IV cart around with her.One night, not being able to sleep, she put her robe on and took a slow and painful stroll as she was not quite healed yet.Most patients had visitors or were sound asleep, except this young man in a room down the hall from her.He was all alone and he seemed to be crying.He looked up at Demelza when she passed by and she waved.The next morning she ventured into the halls again and when she noticed him alone, she came in to say hello.He was easy to talk to and eventually he told her that he was dying of an inoperable brain tumor.There was nothing they could do and he didn’t have much time left.His only family was an uncle that lived in New England.

Demelza stayed most of the day sitting in the chair by his bed.They even brought her lunch to his room so they could eat together.Her motherly instincts were kicking in, and she reached for his hand several times to help him ride out the sudden, sharp headaches he would get.

Ross finished early at the theater and his first thought was to go see Demelza.He missed her so much and even though he was supposed to bring her home that evening, he decided to go visit her for the few minutes he had before picking up the twins.He stopped and got a big bouquet of her favorite flowers before heading up.When he reached her room at the end of the hall, he found it empty.He set the flowers next to the bed and was just about to inquire of her whereabouts at the nurses station when he heard her voice.She was laughing.He followed the sound to a room at the other end of the hall where he found her holding a patient’s hand.She looked up right away, “Ross!” and then turned to the man in bed explaining, “This is my husband I was telling you about.”Demelza released Josh's hand so that Ross could shake it after their introduction.She motioned for him to sit in the other chair by the bed, the one next to her.Ross did, and Josh and Demelza both told him of his condition.Ross patted Demelza’s knee and smiled at her once he figured everything out.His wife had the biggest heart.This man had been alone and she had kept him company.Ross looked from the bed to his wife explaining, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.I was done early and just thought I’d pop by.I’ll come back tonight to take you home.”“Your wife is a good listener,” Josh told a smiling Ross who replied, “Indeed I know that first hand.”Demelza was starting to get up but Ross stopped her, “No, stay with him.I’ll see you in a few hours.”He kissed her on the cheek and left. 

 

It was Friday night and the doorbell was ringing at the Poldark residence.Ross could be heard shouting down the stairs, “They’re here, sweetheart.Could you get the door for me?”Demelza was in the kitchen, “Hang on, let me dry my hands.”“I can get it,” Julia said helpfully.She opened the front door and a woman was standing there all by herself.“Hi, little lady,” she greeted Julia.“Is this where Ross Poldark lives?”“He’s my daddy,” Julia told the woman who smiled and said, “Of course," when she saw the striking resemblance except with the addition of blue eyes and freckles. 

Ross was coming down the stairs, “Kaylen!Hi!Where are the others?”“Didn’t you get my text?” she asked him, “They can’t make it.It’s just me.”Ross reached in his pocket for his phone, looking at the screen, “Yep. Oops.Here it is.”They chuckled as he said, “Come in.Let me take your coat.”She removed it and handed it to Ross who said, “I see you’ve met my daughter, Julia.Let me introduce you to my wife, Demelza.” 

They found her in the kitchen, cooking away at dinner.“Sweetheart, NO!” Ross scolded her, “We were supposed to order pizza.You need to get off your feet!”He turned to Kaylen and explained, “She just had her appendix out last week.She works too hard around the house.I can’t ever get her to take a break.”“I only made lasagna and garlic bread,” Demelza announced as Ross repeated, “ONLY,” knowing she had still worked too hard at doing so.The women were introduced and shook hands.

Jeremy was located and the babies were put in their highchairs as everyone sat around the table and ate.Kaylen was very gracious and listened intently as Jeremy and Julia told her about their school.Everyone told her the story about Chloe and how she came to be with their family.Jeremy and Julia waited for their parents to tell Kaylen about how they would have to give up Chloe soon, but for some reason nothing was said.The twins went up to their rooms after dinner as the adults cleared the table while laughing and chatting.Wine was poured, and they headed to the living room to read through the script together.Demelza was asked to read a part since the other actors weren’t there, and she quickly said yes as she had often done the same for Ross when he was practicing his lines.Julia went to the top of the stairs and listened.She could hear that a good time was being had by all.Then she heard Demelza ask if everyone was ready for pie and coffee as she went to the kitchen to get those things ready.

Julia had accidentally left her legos in the living room and was quietly making her way down the stairs to retrieve them without disturbing the practice.When she got there, she noticed her father and the pretty lady were alone.Ross was saying, “I was dead before you came.I didn’t know what love was.But you’ve shown me.I feel alive now and I can honestly say I love you with my entire heart and soul, with every fiber of my being.”Julia saw the grin come across Kaylen’s face as she said to Ross, “You’re so beautiful.” 

Julia turned and ran up the stairs, having an acute sense at such a young age that she had probably witnessed something she wasn’t supposed to see. She left before she saw Ross stop to say, “Yes, Kaylen!You finally remembered the line!‘You’re so beautiful.’ I don’t know why you had so much trouble with that!”Demelza was walking in the room, “What did I miss?”“Kaylen finally got it,” Ross told her as Kaylen made a ‘raise the roof’ gesture while saying “whoot whoot” in celebration.Maybe that would’ve helped Julia understand the situation, but for her it was too late.She had just watched her father profess his undying love to another woman.It was then that she sat on Jeremy’s bed and tearfully told him the news. They decided the best thing to do was to bring in an adult with a clear head to help them, and that was Mimi.The plan was then devised on how to get Ross’s phone away from him without him knowing.

Saturday morning, Ross was vacuuming the living room like always.Demelza was upstairs cleaning the bathrooms.The kids were straightening up their rooms and the babies were in their bouncy seats.Barky was asleep on his dog bed.It was a typical Saturday morning at the Poldark house.Until the doorbell rang.Ross kept on sweeping, unable to hear it.Demelza was shouting from upstairs, “Ross!Doorbell!” He heard her voice and shut the vacuum off, “What?”“Door!”He walked over and twisted the knob, totally unprepared to see his parents standing on his porch with suitcases.

“Oh my god!” he said surprised as he took his mother’s bags and ushered them both out of the cold and into the house, “What are you guys doing here?” He then shouted up, “My parents are here!”Now it was Demelza’s turn to shout, “What?!” as the kids came bounding down the stairs, jumping into their grandparents arms.Julia was shouting, “Mimi!You came!”Ross looked at his daughter, “You knew she was coming?” and then turned to his mother, “Why are you here?”Ross watched Eileen and Pat’s expressions grow grim.Demelza was now downstairs, her hands smelling like bleach as she inquired with a smile, “To what do we owe this pleasure?This is quite a surprise!”

Eileen looked at Julia, explaining to Ross and Demelza, “Julia called me.  Apparently the twins have concerns and are having trouble talking to you about things.”Demelza was wrinkling her brow, “Things?Like what things?” Ross was looking at his children and saying, “Guys, you can talk to us about anything.Anything at all.“Good,”Eileen was saying as she took Julia’s hand and led her over to the couch, “Let’s all sit down and talk now because when we’re done, you’re all going to take us out to eat.Poppy and I are starved.”

The entire family came and took seats in the living room.Eileen coaxed her granddaughter, “Ok, Julia.Tell your mommy and daddy what you told me on the phone.”Julia was looking down, afraid to speak.She finally said, “When are you guys getting a divorce?”Ross and Demelza looked at each other and at the senior Poldarks, and then at their children.“I’m not following,” Demelza was telling the room, “Who’s getting a divorce?”“You and daddy,” Julia clarified.“We’re not getting a divorce, sweetheart,” Ross assured his daughter.“Then why do you have a girlfriend?”“A girlfriend?No.Who do you think my girlfriend is?”“That pretty lady who was here for dinner.I heard you!You waited until mommy left the room to tell her you loved her with ‘every fiber of your being.’”Ross was smiling now because he finally understood, “Jules, she’s an actor.We were reading lines, like reading a book out loud.It’s just words, not what you really feel in your heart.” 

Demelza was nodding, “I’m not mad at daddy.”“Then why do you have a boyfriend too?”“Me?”Demelza asked surprised, “Who’s my boyfriend?”“That man you were hugging on the couch.That man that mailed you the picture.”“Picture?” Ross asked.Julia got up and retrieved an envelope.She took a piece of paper out and handed it to Ross who opened it and saw a very life-like pencil sketch of Demelza.He looked at his wife, “Josh drew this?”She nodded.“Oh, wow.It’s great!He’s very talented.”“He did it from memory too.I haven’t seen him since he left for his uncle’s house,” Demelza told the room, and then turned to her children and chose her words carefully as she told them, “Josh is very sick and scared and I was just being a friend to him so he doesn’t have to be alone.Daddy has met him and knows my intention, right daddy?”Ross nodded and patted his lap for Demelza to come over and sit and he wrapped his arms around her, “Your mommy and I are just fine, and still crazy in love with each other.No divorce for us.”

Eileen was smiling, “Great!Let’s eat!” as everyone giggled at her haste to do so. Demelza stood up and Ross, by force of habit, patted her rear as she stood.“I’ll get the babies’ stroller," Demelza said as she was leaving the room.   Ross walked over and picked Chloe up out of her rocker-napper.Pat asked, “How much longer will you have her?”Ross blinked at his father for several seconds, “Uh…until she graduates and leaves for college?”It was Jeremy’s turn to speak up, “Huh-uh, I heard the caseworkers asking mommy to give her back and mommy kept saying, ‘I can do that.’”Demelza was back in the room, “No, sweetie.You misunderstood.Chloe’s mom asked me to send a picture of her, and I said I could do that.That’s all.”Demelza was hugging Jeremy and then Julia as she soothed them, “You poor things!You thought we were divorcing _and_ losing Chloe?”She was smoothing Jeremy’s back as she held him, “That must have been so scary for you."

The hugs took place in the living room with everyone: kids with parents, grandparents with kids, parents with grandparents…everyone was so happy.Brunch turned into an afternoon of sightseeing and shopping.The Poldarks took Mimi and Poppy to all their favorite places.The Irish visitors kept saying, “Why don’t we visit more often?We’ve missed you so much!”It was such a fun day.Ross made sure he was very attentive to Demelza, not just because he wanted his kids to know that everything was ok, but also because he had been so busy being a father that he had kind of forgotten he was a husband too.He pulled Demelza’s chair out at the restaurant, noticing her surprised face that then beamed; he opened doors for her, he held her hand when he wasn’t holding a child, he made sure he sat by her all day and he snuck in a kiss or two when no one was looking.It was a great day for everyone.

Demelza was in bed already when she heard Ross saying to the twins, “Come snuggle with mommy and me in the big bed.”Her heart warmed with love.He was going to show them that everything was fine.There were immediately two giggling kids jumping on her bed as Ross chased them in the room.Everyone got under the covers and Demelza kissed Julia’s cheek as Ross was kissing Jeremy’s cheek, the twins wedged between them.Ross reached his hand out and Demelza saw what he wanted, reaching hers out too as they linked their fingers and gently rested their arms on the kids.“Just like old times, the four muskateers,” Ross smiled at all of them.He realized it had been a while since they had been together like this.Everyone was busy with school, restaurants, plays, and just being a family with 4 active children, that at night, often they were too exhausted for family time.But tonight, they were going to make time.“Goodnight, my angels,” Demelza told everyone.

They were only “asleep” a few seconds when the smell hit Demelza’s nose first.It was putrid and if her eyes were open, they would have been watering.“My god, Ross!Seriously? What did you eat today?!?!?”“Not all bad smells are my fault, Demelza,” he answered a bit wounded.Jeremy was giggling as Demelza recalled, “You had a bunch of dairy in that ice cream today, didn’t you, Jare?!?!”Jeremy threw the covers off all of them as the entire family gasped when the smell escaped the space it had been trapped in and wafted up to the ceiling. Everyone groaned and then laughed before they covered back up.But it was too late, the family moment had passed.Julia was complaining, “Mommy, make him move over!His elbow in in my rib!”Jeremy was saying, “Stop breathing your stinky breath on me, Julia!It smells like Doritos!”“Well, I brushed my teeth so…”Nobody was getting any rest so Ross sat up, “Ok, guys, I’ll tuck you in your own beds so you can have your own space.Kiss mommy good night.”

Ross was climbing back into bed and getting comfy.“The kids seem alright about us now,” Demelza told him.“I wonder why they would think we were getting a divorce?”“Can I tell you something?” Ross asked her.She quickly flipped over to face him, “Of course.” “I was jealous of Josh.”“Jealous?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “Why?”“I don’t know.I guess when I came down that hospital hall and saw you holding his hand, it stung at first.And that picture he drew of you is so good.It’s so spot on.I knew you had made a big impression on him for him to be able to do that.”She was looking at him when he went on, “But then I also felt like the biggest jerk for feeling that way because he’s dying, and I also know about your big heart and your maternal instincts - you’re a nurturer, Demelza, and I get that.”She sat up and he did too.She put both hands on his cheeks, staring deep into his eyes, “Ross, there could never be anyone else for me.Ever.” 

They hugged, tightly.He held her close and she wrapped her arms around him. They were still holding each other when she said, “Can I tell you something?”He took both of her hands as she tucked her legs beneath her before she said, “I was jealous of Kaylen too.”He was shaking his head, “No, sweetheart.There’s no reason to be.I only have eyes for you.”She didn’t looked convinced.“Wait, do you think I’m attracted to her?Because I’m not.”“Well…” she was looking down at their still joined hands.“You’ve been saying her name in your sleep.”“I have?” he was shocked.All she could do was nod, “And you keep saying ‘Kaylen, you’re so beautiful and that she should never forget that.’” 

His face immediately brightened, and to her surprise he began laughing, hard.For several seconds. “Shhhh!” she scolded, “You’re going to wake up your parents!Why are you laughing when I’m bearing my soul to you?”She had to wait for him to stop throwing his head back and chuckling before he said, “Sweetheart, that’s the line from the play that she could never remember. ‘You’re so beautiful.’ I was so frustrated with her!I was telling her to never forget that, her line.”Demelza was exhaling in relief as he was laughing again, “You silly girl!Don’t you know how in love I am with you?You have my entire heart, darling.All of it.Every piece.There will never be anyone else.”

They hugged again and he laid them down.“Ross, how did all of this happen?The jealousy?Our kids thinking we were divorcing?”“I think I know,” he answered, “I’ve actually been thinking a lot about this today.”“Ok, what?”“I think we’ve been so busy being mommy and daddy that we forgot how to be Ross and Demelza.”She nodded as he told her, “I wouldn’t say we are distant but there’s a bit of a disconnect since we’re so focused on the kids.”“I agree.So what do we do?”He held her closer and with a sexy, bedroom voice said, “Come away with me.Just for a few days.Let’s go on a trip just the two of us.No kids. Like a second honeymoon.”“What?”“My parents were always going away together when my brother and I were growing up.They always took time for each other.Let’s ask them if they would take the kids.They’re here now.It’s perfect timing.”She was staring at him.“Come away with me,” he said again.“Where?”“You name it and I’ll take you there.I can even get a private jet if you want.”He started making suggestions, “Snow and skiing, Paris and escargots, Australia and kangaroos…”She interrupted him, “I want warm weather and a beach.”“Ok, pick your beach.Take time to think about it.”“No, I know where I want to go right now.”“Ok.”“I’ve never been to Hawaii.”“Done,” he told her.

      

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought maybe it life was a little too perfect for the Poldark's and maybe it was time to write an argument or a fight. I did, but when I read it back, it didn't feel like anything these people would say or do. Also, it didn't feel like me. So I reworked it, making it all a misunderstanding with the kids. I already had a Hugh Armitage in my story, so this was Josh as in Josh Whitehouse, and I think we can all imagine who "Kaylen" is. LOL
> 
> I was doing so well here, I was decorating, exploring my new town, getting out and doing things, I thought the hurt was over and I was healing. All of a sudden all the bad feelings are back. Everything I thought I had put behind me is here again. This has been a really difficult time and I haven't been able to write or post as normal. Thanks for your patience.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross whisks Demelza off alone to Hawaii...

It was just starting to get light out when Ross opened his eyes from sleep.He stretched his arms and legs like he did every morning and was surprised when his hands and feet didn’t make contact with Demleza’s body. He turned over and saw she was not in bed.Where was she?He was sorry she wasn’t beside him because he would’ve ran his hands across her hip and thigh as he nipped and kissed her shoulder.That was the best way to wake up, her skin was like silk.There was nothing better than her softness and smoothness against his body or under his hands. 

He smiled as he wondered how she stayed so soft.She did put lotion on everyday before she got dressed, he mused.She had even started applying it in the privacy of the bathroom because Ross could just not seem to behave.How could he, he chuckled to himself, when she would stand naked in the bedroom, squeezing a dollop from the bottle into her palm before her hands were stroking up and down her legs.It was enough to elevate Ross’s pulse, among other things about him.Sometimes she’d rest a foot on the side of the bed to better reach her lower legs.But he completely lost it when her lotion filled hands were smoothing her breasts and then her stomach.Self control went out the window.He usually said something witty like, “Looks like you’re struggling.I better assist you,” and would near her to kiss her neck and put his hands on her beautiful ivory skin.“Ross!” she would shriek as she lifted an elbow to shield herself from his lips, “I’m going to be late for the restaurant / meeting,” or wherever she happened to be going.And a lot of times she was late, Ross being very persuasive and difficult to resist.She was a fool for neck kisses, and he knew that was a surefire way to get her going.He knew just what to do to make her drop her resolve.So she showed up a bit late apologizing for the traffic / phone she forgot and had to go back to get / dog who peed on the carpet, and wondered if people knew better. 

Ross laid in bed, still lost in thought about his wife’s beauty.He was so in love with her, still after all these years.And hopefully, his parents would agree to taking the kids for a few days so he could have some alone time with Demelza.He wondered why she was was up so early and then the delicious smells from the kitchen traveled up the stairs and to his nose.She was cooking at the crack of dawn.No doubt she was going to butter up his parents, hoping to make it easy for them to agree to watch all four kids.If Ross had his way, he’d whisk her away for a full week, and he was pretty sure his parents would have no problem with that, but he knew Demelza couldn’t do it.It would be too long away from her babies.Three days would be perfect.

Ross got up and noticed the cribs were empty.Chloe and Henry were already downstairs with Demelza.He quickly used the bathroom and checked on the twins, both still sound asleep in their beds as it was just a little after 5:30 am.The back staircase of the townhouse led straight into the kitchen, and his very first sight upon arriving was her fire-red hair as she stood at the stove, cooking away.He was positive she had heard his footsteps as he came up behind her and planted a kiss on her shoulder.“JUDAS!” she shouted and turned around to see a laughing Ross.“I’m sorry,” he laughed, “I didn’t know I was going to scare you.”He turned to see two empty highchairs.“Where are the babies?”“In the living room with your dad.He’s already up.”Ross was nodding and asked her, “What are you doing?”“Pat asked me if we had oatmeal and I decided to make a nice breakfast for everyone.I’m making the oatmeal that he wanted but I also threw together a quick breakfast casserole.”“The one with the tater tots?” Ross’s face beamed with joy.“Yes.You’re as obsessed with ‘the tots’ as our children are,” she rolled her eyes and continued,“And I wanted to make something nice for everyone especially since we’re going to ask them to take our kids for a week.”“A week?I thought you wouldn’t want to be gone that long,” he said shocked.“It’s a 12 hour flight,” she reminded him, “24 hours are going to be spent in just traveling.I’m ok with a week.”He was planting kisses on her cheeks and forehead, “Ross, I have to get back to cooking.”“What if I have other plans for you?”

“Ross! NO!”she squealed, but it was too late, he had lifted her up and set her down on the countertop.He was standing between her open legs, his hands on her breasts and his lips at the base of her neck.She could feel how hard he was already as he pressed against her leg.“Ross, your father is in the next room and if you smelled the food upstairs, I’m sure everyone else does too and it’s just a matter of time before your mother and your children come down those stairs,” and she pointed to emphasize how close they were to putting on a show.“Do you want your mom to see you like this?To meet The Captain?”“There was that time in secondary school when she didn’t knock…”“Oh my god, Ross!”Demelza rolled her eyes and shook her head.Ross was helping her down as he informed her, “Look, one mention of my mother and The Captain has retreated to his cave.”

As predicted, it was just a matter of minutes before everyone came down and congregated at the table.Babies were put in highchairs and coffee was poured.The twins polished off their tater tots that they dipped in ketchup while their grandparents raved about the oatmeal.Demelza put her hand on Ross’s knee under the table before she cleared her throat.She was just about to ask the question of taking the kids when Eileen put her coffee down and said, “You know, guys, Poppy and I were talking and we think you both need a break.”“What?”Demelza asked, unable to believe she was hearing what she was about to ask.Eileen went on, “Yes, you have been so busy being parents, you need some time alone.”“Thank you.That’s so great,” Demelza was saying, “I was just about to …”“Mom, what a nice gesture,” Ross interrupted his wife as he shot Demelza a look that told her to allow his mother to continue to think it was all her idea.

 

*****************************************

It was one in the afternoon when Ross opened his eyes.Demelza was still asleep next to him.Ross had gotten a private jet just like he had promised and had taken her away to Hawaii.She had actually, to Ross’s surprise, let him play the celebrity-card and agreed to the private plane instead of a normal airline.When Ross had first started getting famous long before he met Demelza and had kids, he was truly worried about changing and being not as grounded as he was before.If he only knew how his future family couldn’t care less about all the fancy stuff, and his children certainly were never impressed with his achievements.Ross remembered a time a lady had approached him at a restaurant when he was dining with his family, and asked him for an autograph.It was a bit rude to interrupt during a meal and he immediately looked at his wife who smiled and indicated it was ok.He found a sharpie in his jacket pocket, and as he was writing his name on the photo of himself that was handed to him, Julia announced, “You have hairs coming out of your nose.”Demelza looked at her daughter with the wide eyes that said, “Shush!” as Ross kept writing.Julia could not be stifled, “Didn’t you use those special clippers for your nose before we left?”Ross smiled at the woman, “Here you go,” as he handed her the coveted signature.He then turned to his daughter and breathed in the skin of her neck into his nostrils while he tickled her belly, making her shriek and laugh.“Feel those scratchy hairs?” Ross laughed with her.Jeremy said loud enough for the woman to hear as she was walking away, “His pants have two legs just like everyone else!”Demelza and Ross look at each other before bursting into laughter.Demelza was the one to correct him, “Jeremy, the saying goes, ‘He puts his pants on one leg at a time like everyone else.’”

Demelza suddenly flipped over in their bed at the swanky Four Seasons Resort in Maui and still asleep and out of habit, rested her hand on Ross’s arm.He looked down at her fingers.Demelza hardly ever wore her wedding ring but there it was.Ross knew when she worked at the restaurant her hands were always around food and it made sense that she didn’t want to get things stuck in the stone, but at home she didn’t wear it much either because she was constantly changing poopy diapers or bleaching something.She occasionally wore it when they went out but he knew, even though she would never admit it, that it made her a bit uncomfortable.It was too big and showy.He had spared no expense thinking the dollar amount directly correlated with how much he loved her.It was a massive rock and now that he had been with her for 10 years, he could see how a simple band was more her style.Now in bed, he took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips for a soft and gentle kiss.

He heard her taking a big breath as she stretched and opened her eyes, meeting his right away while he watched her sleep.“Hi,” she said softly and sleepily.“Good morning, beautiful,” he smiled and kissed her hand again, “Or should I say, good afternoon.”Her tone got immediately concerned as she asked, “What time is it?”“About 1.”The sun was bright in their beautiful room with views of the ocean.She was stretching again, “I didn’t mean to sleep this long.”She flipped back over and saw the massive bouquet of Hawaiian flowers like Plumeria and Hibiscus on the night table.“What’s this?”She sat up a bit and took the attached card.It read, “With all my love, Ross.”She flipped back where her lips immediately locked with his.“Thank you, sweetheart, but when did you do this?”His hand was stroking her hair as he told her, “I was up for a bit.”She saw the twinkle in his eye and asked him, “What’s on the schedule for today.”He kissed her on the forehead, “How about relaxing poolside and going out to dinner?Let’s take it easy because tomorrow I have a big surprise for you.”“Relaxing today sounds great, actually,” she told him.

She was coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel when she saw Ross sitting in a chair by the table, reading the newspaper.There was a beautiful plate of chocolate covered strawberries resting in front of him.“You were busy this morning, weren’t you?” she asked as he bent the paper towards him to see her.“What?” and saw she was motioning to the fruit as he said, “Oh, yes, I guess I was.”She took the paper out of his hands as he looked a bit confused and watched as she set it down.She then sat facing him on his lap.He wrapped his arms around her as she tucked a leg under his arm.She reached for a strawberry and took a bite, then extending it to him, he also sampled it. “Juicy,” he remarked.In the middle of all his beard stubble was a set of the softest, most kissable lips she had ever encountered.She ran her thumb across his lower lip, gathering some of the juices that had escaped the strawberry.He drew her finger into his mouth, giving it a gentle suck.She took another strawberry and bit into it while his hand was smoothing down her bare thigh.She fed him another bite, absentmindedly asking him, “I wonder what the kids are doing now.I miss them, don’t you?”He nodded his head, “I do, but not at this precise moment.”She saw the look in his eyes.She reached for another berry, and taking a bite, she passed it to his mouth from her own lips.

His hands were under her bum as he stood up, taking her with him and he set her gently on the table in front of them.He undid her towel, revealing her beautiful body.In the chaos, the plate had fallen on the floor, but it didn’t matter, Ross was now feasting on her neck and her breasts.He was going lower as she scooted towards the edge.She rested her feet on each of his shoulders as he kneeled in front of her parted legs and began taking her to heaven.She would never understand how he was so good at this, but he had her there in no time at all.Her arms and hands were resting on the table behind her as she threw her head back.He was telling her with his sexy, bedroom voice, “You’re as sweet and delicious as the berries, darling,” but she couldn’t hear him.The scratchiness of his beard coupled with just the right amount of licking and sucking had put her orgasm front and center.

He carried her over to the bed and hovered above her.She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He took her there again and again along with himself as she felt him pulsating and filling her with his warmth.She loved being this close to him, feeling him inside her, sharing this with him.She loved that he was a part of her, literally, as his warm jets were still deep inside her long after he wasn’t.They were one, she was his, and he was hers.He was rolling off her to get comfortable when she saw his hand.“You’re wearing your wedding ring,” she smiled.“Oh…yeah…You’re just noticing?I put it on before we left.”She understood why he never wore it; as an actor he had to take it off for the parts that he played and his brand as a celebrity was based on seeming unattached and attainable; but here he was, in bed with her in this beautiful resort that he had carried her off to, wearing the symbol of his undying love on the hand that had just held her as he made love to her.She felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

They showered and headed off for their couples massage on a beautiful outdoor patio near the ocean.They had a soak in a mud bath afterwards followed by another shower and then relaxed at the pool.On the way back to their room, Ross picked a flower and tucked it behind her ear.Once inside, they facetimed the kids who commented right away how pretty Demelza looked with the flower in her hair.“You guys are remembering to feed Barky?” Demelza asked them.Jeremy was shaking his head, “No, we’re not feeding him at all.”“What?Why not?I’m sure he’s very hungry.”“He’s not with us,” Jeremy offered.“Where is he?”Ross joined the conversation and asked.“With Uncle Dwight and Aunt Caroline.”Demelza was confused, “Why?Where are you?”“In Ireland!”Julia shouted with glee, “Mimi and Poppy took us!”“All of you?”Demelza asked surprised, trying to picture her in-laws with four small children on a plane.“Yes!” Julia waved and everyone blew kisses before the call was disconnected.

Demelza came out of the bathroom in her black evening dress, her hair elegantly swept up on top of her head.Ross jumped to his feet immediately, already dressed in his suit and tie.“Wow, sweetheart.You look stunning.”She was smiling when he said, “But I don’t think you’re done getting ready.”“Not done? What else do I need to do?Ross, I just spent over thirty minutes on my hair and make up!I also…”He didn’t let her finish as he handed her a small box.She gasped, almost afraid to take it.“I don’t think I can handle another surprise,” she told him.He chuckled, “Then you’re not going to like tomorrow.”She opened the box, and inside was a beautiful pair of diamond earrings.“Oh my god, Ross!They’re…” She was speechless, she couldn’t even find her words.She was just staring at them when he asked, “Will you wear them tonight with your dress?”She snapped out of her daze, “Of course I will.”He watched as she put one on, and then seemed to struggle a bit with the second one.“Here, let me,” and he tenderly got it fastened.His fingers had brushed her ear in such a soft way, almost like a whisper.He kissed her and said, “There.Now you’re done getting ready.You look like a goddess.”She loved when he called her that.She took his hand and they left for Spago to have dinner.

The meal was incredible.They dined in the dimly lit restaurant, their table lined up perfectly for the best view of the crashing waves.They talked, really talked; talked like they weren’t distracted by four tiny people that needed help eating.Demelza giggled and brought up that the last time they had all been sitting at a table, Julia had tried something new and decided to spit it out, all over the floor.Ross, with his super quick dad-reflexes, had anticipated her move and cupped his hand under her mouth to receive it, being left with a wad of half-chewed food full of saliva that was beginning to drip through his fingers.Demelza saw it and quickly said, “Put it here, I’m done,” as she pushed her dinner plate towards him, allowing him to deposit the mess there.“Julia,” Ross said with a scolding voice while wiping his fingers, “Spit things into a napkin if you don’t like it.”Then he laughed, “That’s what I did that time mommy made that oatmeal.”Demelza groaned and shook her head.Her family would never let her live that one down.She had reached for the cinnamon bottle, accidentally grabbing cumin, which added a surprising and unpleasant spice to the breakfast.

But tonight it was just the two of them and they really talked for the first time in a long time.Ross opened up about how challenging directing was and even shared his fears of failing and putting on a bad play.Opening night was coming up and he had just discovered that the New York Times would be reviewing it that night.He told her everything as she gave him her warmest and most supportive smile.She had faith in him.She believed in him.She reminded him who he was and all the great successes that were part of his resume.He had this.He could do it.And if there was anything, anything at all that she could do to support him, she would be there.Suddenly, sitting across the table seemed too far away and he moved to the chair next to her and reached out his hand to hold hers.

She talked about the restaurant, about how stressed out she had been trying to work full time and have four kids, four very busy kids with sport practices and lessons, and appointments.She told him the conflict she had been struggling with of wanting to go back down to part-time or to also throw caution to the wind and open her own restaurant.It had been a goal of hers her entire adult life, and now that a building in prime location had come up for rent, it seemed like the timing could be right.Ross listened the whole time she talked, stroking her hand with his thumb.He would help her.If she needed him to do more with the kids, he could.They had the finances for the restaurant if that’s what she chose.Of course he would go with her to look at the building.It was the old Ross and Demelza, the team, the dynamic duo, the two of them against the world.Ross asked for the check, and they strolled back under the starlit sky to their room.

Demelza was already in her nightie and robe as Ross was stripping down to his white tee and boxers that were under his suit.She didn’t know how anyone could always look so good in a basic teeshirt the way he did.He filled it out in all the right places; the sleeves that looked like they could barely stretch around his beautiful biceps, the way the front fabric draped and hung down on his muscular chest, and the washboard abs that always peeked through when he moved just so. 

He was hanging his suit up when she asked, “So, what’s the plan for tomorrow?”He came and sat on the bed next to her, “We’re going on a car trip, a two day car trip.You’re going to want to pack an overnight bag, and don’t forget your swimsuit.”“Where are we going?”His face got proud and excited, “I’m driving us to Hana.”She just sat there before she shrugged her shoulders.She didn’t even know what that was.“So?What’s that?”“It’s a beautiful drive on the coastline.I want to show you the black sands beach, the waterfalls, I want us to swim in the seven sacred pools.”She was shaking her head, “How did you even know about this?I didn’t even know that there were…”He interrupted her, “The first morning we got here and you were sleeping in, I called and talked to the personal assistant for our room.She was the one that helped me get the bouquet and the strawberries and then told me some of the must-see things of the island.”“Ross, you really did your homework.When I said I wanted to come to Hawaii, I just expected us to do what we were doing today.I thought…” He interrupted her again, “When my girl says she wants to go to Hawaii, I’m going to show her _Hawaii_.”She put her hand on his cheek before she got up to find her bag.

She was walking around the room, gathering stuff to pack, when she lost him.She walked in the bathroom to get some toiletries when she noticed he wasn’t there either.She was adding stuff to her bag when he poked his head in from the outdoor patio, “Come sit with me, Demelza.It’s a beautiful night.”“Ross, I’ve got to pack.You said we were leaving early in the morning.”His face took on an imploring expression, “Come sit with me, please.”She smiled and took his hand as he led them out to the patio bench.

He put his arm around her as they looked up into the sky.She rested her head against his chest and they sat for several minutes in the silence, just enjoying being in each other’s arms.He was the first to say, “This feels like a second honeymoon, doesn’t it?”She laughed.“More like a first.”She reminded him how he was filming his period drama when they married and they had to spend the days that followed in the quaint town of Cornwall, shopping and eating in the stores and restaurants of the picturesque village, and steal their romantic moments in the makeup trailer on set.“If the trailer’s a rocking, don’t bother knocking,” they both laughed at the memory.“Stay here,” he instructed her.I have one more surprise.”“Ross, seriously.I don’t know how many more surprises I can handle.”“Just stay here.”

She saw him inside the room where he got something out of the pocket of his suit pants.He walked back and took his place beside her, handing her a well worn and aged piece of paper.“What’s this?”she asked surprised.He motioned with a raise of his chin that she should open it.He watched her face register what is was before she exclaimed, “Are these our wedding vows?”He nodded.“Let’s see if they hold up,” she told him as she began reading to herself.Her eyes were following her words when she heard her husband reading his out loud.

“My dearest, Demelza, saying I do means saying I will; I will love you today and every day that I am alive on this earth.The moment that has been forever burned into my brain and heart, is the first time I saw you, walking towards me, in the market.Demelza, you have changed the way I feel about love, and I am a better man for it.I will encourage you, trust and respect you, I will create a home with you full of love, laughter, and compassion.I will grow old with you.I will share my dreams with you.So, today, in front of everyone here, I will pledge myself to you.”She was crying as she listened.He had done all of that and more, so much more.She wiped her eyes, and with a shaky voice she tried to read hers, but she couldn’t.She couldn’t get the words out, so he hugged her, and he held her tight.All she could do was whisper, “I love you, Ross; I love you, I love you, I love you.”He stroked her back soothingly.“I love you too, darling.”She noticed the tear in his voice that might go undetected, but she knew.She held on to him tighter.“Thank you for bringing me here, for this, for all of this.”He was still rubbing her back before he said, “Let’s go pack.We’ve got an early morning tomorrow.”

   

   

  

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagiarism Alert: The vows Ross reads are shamefully "borrowed" from the TV show This Is Us. Sure I changed them around A BIT, but it's such a great show!
> 
> I've really been struggling. I think when I first got divorced and moved into my new house, I was still in shock because I really wasn't that upset and I was managing well. Reality has seemed to set in now, and I've been a lot sadder than I had been. And when that happens, the first thing to suffer is writing as I never feel in the right mood to do so. That's why I haven't been posting. Thank you for being patient with me. I'm still having good days and bad days.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life will never be the same for Ross and Demelza...

From behind the wheel, Ross smiled over at his extremely beautiful co-pilot who gave him a warm smile of her own.He couldn’t get over how young she looked this morning, like a little girl even.Despite her best efforts to keep herself slathered with sunblock, the Hawaiian sun had managed to kiss her face with a red glow, bringing out the freckles sprinkled on her nose.Her eyes were dancing with excitement as they began their winding and curvy drive to Hana.Her feet were up on the dash as she smiled at him.He reached over and squeezed her knee, taking his hand off the steering wheel of their jeep for the briefest of seconds as the road was full of twists and turns, the speed limit sometimes not being any faster than 15 mph.They could’ve taken a tour group, but Ross thought it would be more fun to drive it themselves, stopping where they wanted and taking it at their own pace.

Ross was glad to do the driving because he was quite sure he might be carsick if he wasn’t the one behind the wheel.The road was so curvy and narrow.But Demelza never had that problem.She rode the biggest rollercoasters and never got scared.Growing up with all brothers, she was such a tomboy at heart.Ross had to work to keep up with her at amusement parks.Jeremy was just like her, and the two were daredevils as they rode rides together while Ross and Julia waved from the safety of the ground below.

He had made a playlist for their car trip and they laughed and sang between mile markers to their favorite songs, belting out lyrics like, “So baby hold me closer in the backseat of your Rover,” remembering that Ross’s own Range Rover had served as the location for several escapades while dating and even in their own garage after being married.Demelza also sang a favorite, “California gurls, we’re undeniable, daisy dukes, bikinis on top.”Their daughter Julia also knew every word to this song because of the number of times Demelza would play it.Demelza kept singing, “Sun-kissed skin so hot we’ll melt your popsicle, oooh oooh oooh oooh.”Ross turned to her, “I cringe every time Julia sings that.”Demelza giggled, “I’m sure she doesn’t know what that means.”“Well, one day she will.”Demelza smiled, “But today is not that day, darling.”The singing continued, “I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango,” and then Ross’s personal favorite, “Psycho killer, qu’est ce que c’est, fa-fa-fa-fa-fa…”

Ross stopped the jeep at mile marker #9,Ho’okipa Lookout, when he saw a group of people that were already standing on the beach, appearing to turn their attention to a bunch of rocks.Demelza was walking in front of him when she turned around to ask, “I wonder why those big stones are so important?”She kept up her faster pace and he saw her stop as her face changed to an enormous smile.She reached back to squeeze his hand, “Those aren’t rocks, they’re _turtles,_ sunbathing on the beach!”She ran ahead to get a closer look.She was pointing, “Look, Ross!Sea turtles!”He chuckled more at her enthusiasm than the lazy amphibians.She looked like a kid on Christmas morning. The look of unbridled joy on her face was enough to warm his heart.“Come on,” she was motioning for him to get closer, “let’s take a selfie.Jeremy will be so excited to see this!”He kissed her on the cheek during their photo and then told her, “Let’s bring the kids back.They’d love it.” 

They had already stopped at mile marker #2 which was beautiful, twin waterfalls.The water was very choppy and Ross and Demelza just took pictures from the safety of the banks even though they both had their bathing suits on under their clothes.Ross knew that Demelza had this saucy little string bikini on that she had purchased just for this trip.Her body was still so thin, rivaling the best Victoria’s Secret models.She just laughed every time he told her how beautiful she was.“You have to say that, Ross.You’re my husband.”“No, sweetheart, you are so smoking hot!”She would always roll her eyes and shake her head, but she loved that he thought so. 

He came out of the hotel bathroom this morning to see her pulling up the smallest bikini bottom he had ever seen, the strings tied and resting on each of her hips, barely covering what it needed to.She was then trying to tie her top behind her back.“Here, let me help you,” he told her as he walked over to her.He was standing in front of her, wrapping his arms around her body when suddenly the bikini top was in his hands.“Ross!I’m trying to put it on, not take it off.” He was kissing her as his hands massaged her breasts, “Do we have someplace we have to go today, because I don’t remember,” he joked.“Let’s postpone our car trip for tomorrow.”They both laughed as he handed her the top, allowing her to put it on before he took his place behind her to gently tie the strings across her back.They grabbed their things and headed out to the car.

They saw more waterfalls at mile marker #19, also known as the Upper Waikani Falls, but Demelza’s personal favorite was Wai’anapanapa State Park at mile marker #32.They started out taking in the beautiful view of the crystal clear, blue waters of the ocean, the perfect backdrop for more selfies that they immediately sent to the twins and Mimi and Poppy.Then they took a trail that led down to the black sand beach, a beach with small, black pebbles instead of sand, remnants of leftover volcanic ash.Ross and Demelza stripped down to their bathing suits, navigating with great difficulty over the small rocks that were painful under their bare feet as they grimaced and made their way to the beautiful waters for a swim.Ross was splashing water at her as she shrieked and ran from him.They cavorted as if they were the only ones on the beach, but a group was also there and the ocean was quite crowded with other tourists.They didn’t notice.They got out and dried off as they headed back to the jeep.They stopped at more mile markers and outdoor markets and stands for fresh fruit and souvenirs.Ross even picked several bouquets of flowers for Demelza before they finally made their way to Hana and got a hotel room.

 

Ross was unlocking the door to their room, holding it open for Demelza as she walked over to the bed to set her bag down on the floor.He didn’t say anything but came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.She turned around to see the expression on his face.His eyes were dark and lidded, and the way he looked at her could not hide the desire he felt.She got butterflies in her stomach when she saw how badly he wanted her.He was devouring her with his eyes.She wanted him just as badly.He leaned in and gave her the softest, slowest kiss, his tongue just barely leaving his mouth as he licked her lips before each kiss.She had goosebumps on her arms.She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his body as their kisses intensified to include moans and labored breaths.His teeth were on her neck as her hands were grabbing at his hair.He didn’t have to carry her far to reach the bed as he collapsed upon the mattress with a crash, taking her with him.They made love once, twice; she had completed lost count as he had made her come again and again, whimpering each time she did as he told her how much he loved her.

She laid cuddled in his arms, lazy and sated, completely spent but completely fulfilled.Her finger was playing with the hair of his chest as she laid against him.Ross was always pretty chatty after sex, but today said nothing.She looked up at his face to make sure he wasn’t asleep.He was staring out the big glass doors that led to their beautiful ocean view, now evening and lit by a gorgeous moon in a starlit sky.“What are you thinking about?” she asked him.He took a long time in answering before he said, “I was just wishing there was a way to stop the moon so this night and our love could last forever.”She rubbed his chest with her hand.She felt the same way.She was about to tell him so when he blurted out, “Marry me.”She laughed, “Newsflash, Ross, we _are_ married.”“Let’s renew our vows here.Let’s bring the kids and everyone back for a small ceremony.Wouldn’t that be great?”She blinked at him, “Ross, it’s the beginning of June.Our 10th anniversary is in a little over a month.There’s no time to…” He interrupted her, “Let me play the celebrity-card again.You allowed it when I got the private jet for this trip.I’ve got people who could make all the calls and arrangements.All we would have to do is show up.”She looked at him and he couldn’t read if she was on board with this or not.“Come on, Demelza, marry me.Here in Hawaii.”“Ok,” she finally said as she smiled, “Yes, I will marry you, Ross Vennor Poldark, here in paradise, in front of our family and friends.”

He was moving, appearing to get up.“Where are you going?” she asked, unwilling to give up his comfy chest she was using as a pillow.“I’m getting down on one knee to do this right, sweetheart,” he explained.She refused to move off of him as she held him tighter, “No, don’t go.This to me is the best marriage proposal: you, me, naked in this bed.This beats out anything else.”He smiled but began stretching his arm to the floor by the bed.She allowed him to roll over slightly as his hand went into his bag and reached for something inside.It was a small box with a bow.He rolled back, “Here.”

She sat up, still naked as she took the box from him.“What is this?”“Open it,” he told her.She did and inside was a simple, platinum, wedding band.“What is this?” she asked again, still not understanding.“It’s a wedding ring.”“I have a wedding ring.”“Yes, but this is just a band.I was hoping it was something that wouldn’t bug you if you wore it while cooking or changing diapers, and hopefully it wouldn’t…” he trailed off, not sure if he should say what was on his mind, but decided to forge ahead, “…embarrass you because it’s too flashy.I’m thinking this is more your style.”“I love my ring,” she reassured him as she twirled the stone around her finger and reached out to touch his bare knee, as he was also still naked.She was taking off her giant ring as Ross reached for the box and gently slid the new one on her finger.She stacked the one he had given her 10 years ago on top of the one he gave her today, announcing, “I’ll never take it off, Ross.Even when I have to take my big one off, I’ll leave my new one on.”He kissed her, “You’ve made me the happiest man in the world, Demelza.” 

They got up and dressed and made their trip back to Wailea.They made several stops, one being Wailua Falls where they somehow timed it right in that they were the only ones there.They were able to get in the water and swim underneath the waterfall.It was romantic and fun, and just as Demelza’s arms were wrapped around Ross’s neck as they kissed and he was removing her bathing suit top in the water, a tour group pulled up, people making a beeline to the pool to jump in with them.“Be careful,” Ross announced, “My wife lost her bikini top when she jumped in!” and turned to her, “Here you go, darling,” and they got out and giggled that they were almost caught.

It was late when they got back to Wailea. They decided to check back in to the Four Seasons and stay one last night since they were tired and would get up in the morning to fly home.They were both asleep as their heads hit the pillow.In the morning, Ross was dreaming.He was at camp in the jungle, a contestant on Survivor.It was cold and rainy, and he was huddled up with the members of his tribe.The female next to him was getting really frisky and bold.She was putting her hands on his chest before he could feel her soft lips working down his torso.Demelza was not going to like this.Hopefully this would be on the floor of the editing room.“Ross,” the woman kept saying.“Ross.”It sounded like she wanted to wake him up.He could feel her hands on his manhood, stroking him as she got him ready.It felt so good, just like Demelza would do.Wait… it was Demelza.She was next to him in the bamboo hut.That was absurd enough to wake him up out of his dream and into reality, just in time to see his wife kissing the tip of his length.His eyes opened to see her going down on him, as they then quickly closed at the sensations her warm mouth was giving him.Her hand had snaked up to stroke his abdomen while her mouth continued it’s magic.He was arching his back, “Demelza, what a great way to wake up!”She traveled up his body where she kissed him and asked, “Is this ok?You’re not mad I woke you?”“Does The Captain look mad?” and motioned down to his rock-hard erection.He watched as she turned around, facing his feet, and seated herself fully on him.He was an ass man.No matter what he said, he was a true ass man, and seeing his wife’s beautiful and round buttocks sliding up and down his manhood was one of his favorite sights in the world.He grabbed her cheeks, helping her with the rising and falling process, announcing, “God, this is so hot…”He began snapping his hips along with her motion as they found their rhythm.He would never last as she rode him.He was groaning as he began to throb and explode.They got up and dressed and took their private jet to Ireland where they surprised their family and took their kids home.

A month later, Demelza was standing under the warm Hawaiian sun once again,wearing a white, off the shoulders, ruffly dress.Everyone who meant anything to her was in attendance, Jeremy and Julia were their ring bearer and flower girl; her in laws, Eileen and Pat held Chloe and Henry during the ceremony; her brothers Sam and Drake along with their wives and children were there, Ross’s brother Colin and his husband were in the front row, and her best friends, Dwight and Caroline as well as their three girls were there too. Of course, Ross was standing in front of her, probably dying of heat exhaustion in his suit, holding her hands.They had decided that she would read her vows first.She had been working on them all week, trying to get the wording and her thoughts perfectly written down, knowing that Ross’s, without even trying, would be epic.She started reading from her paper, mentioning that she had found her soulmate and that these 10 years were the best years of her life. 

It was his turn as he opened his folded up piece of paper that he had in the breast pocket of his suit.She saw his eyes scanning the paper before he put it back in his pocket.He didn’t need it.He knew what was in his heart and he was going to wing it.“Dear Demelza.We have been married 10 years.In all that time I have never not been in love with you. You are the woman I have been looking for ever since I started looking.You are beautiful, smart, funny and strong.There is no me without you.For example, if something good happens, it isn't real until I share it with you.If something bad happens, it is only tolerable because I have you to complain to.If I hear a funny joke, my first thought always is, I cannot wait to tell you, Demelza, and I will get to hear you laugh, or you will roll your eyes and tell me how corny it was and we will both laugh.You are my favorite part of any day and I will be by your side for the rest of my life.”She was crying as he squeezed her hands, a tear of his own escaping his left eye and taking his scar as it’s path.She didn’t know how he always knew just what to say.

Paradise ended, and the Poldark’s went back to their lives in New York City.Summer began, and in August the twins went back to school, and then a chain of events happened that would change Demelza’s life forever. It started with Julia.Demelza knew this day was coming, it was never a question of if but a question of when.Julia and Jeremy were working on their homework as Demelza poured them glasses of milk.She joined them at the island when Julia asked, “Mommy?Can I ask you what a word means?”“Sure, sweetheart.What is it?”Julia stared at her mother, unsure if she should proceed.Demelza encouraged her, “You can ask me, darling.Go ahead.”Julia continued to look at her before she jumped down from her chair and whispered it in her mother’s ear.Demelza was immediately shouting, “No, no, no, Julia!We don’t say that word in our family!What a horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE word.”Julia was starting to cry.“Where did you hear that?”It was a racial slur.

Julia was still crying and unable to talk.Demelza turned to Jeremy, “Where did she hear that word from?”Jeremy was shrugging, “Someone in class said it about Chloe.They said they didn’t know why we adopted that…”“Stop!” Demelza shouted, unwilling to hear her son pronounce it.She angrily asked them, “Was it Keegan?Did he do this?”Demelza was shocked when Ross told her a week ago that the twins’ friend from California had moved to New York with his family and was going to their same school.In the past, everything bad began with Keegan.Jeremy was shaking his head, “No, it was someone named Brayden that said it.Keegan googled what it meant and then tried to fight Brayden.Keegan got in trouble for it. He was protecting Julia.” 

Demelza looked at her children and said, “Ok, guys, let’s talk about this.Family meeting.”Ross was at the theater, so it was up to her to handle this alone.“Let’s think about flowers, guys.Can you name some different kinds?”Jeremy and Julia thought before they started shouting out answers like, “Roses,” “Tulips,” “Daffodils,” “Daisies.”Demelza was nodding, “Right!”She continued, “That’s what makes flowers great.There are all different kinds and varieties of colors.Imagine how boring it would be if there was only one kind of flower, like only roses existed but not tulips or daisies.”The twins seemed to be nodding so she said, “That’s the same reason why people are so great; there’s all different kinds: tall ones, short ones, some with blond hair, some with black hair, some with brown eyes, and some with blue eyes.Imagine how boring it would be if everyone looked the same.”Her kids were still paying attention so she said, “Just because someone looks different than you doesn’t mean you’re better than them.Differences are what make people great.That word that you heard is a way to say someone isn’t as good as someone else, which is ridiculous. Everyone is equal, and everyone just wants the same thing: to be understood, loved, and respected, ok?”Jeremy and Julia were nodding.Demelza reminded them of the time they were all at a fancy restaurant recently.There had been a mixup and their table had accidentally been reserved by another family, both parties standing in front of the maitre’d to see who would get it.Ross appeared very calm as the other man was irate and shouting.Only Demelza knew how irked Ross was as his Irish accent was getting very thick.In the end, the man shouted, “Give it to Lucky Charms over there!” as he and his family stormed out.“He was making fun of daddy because he sounds different, not like someone who was born here,” Demelza told her children.“Daddy is a person, Chloe is a person, so using hateful words to describe them is wrong.”They nodded.She told them, “And don’t fight about it either.Just tell them that’s your sister and we love her very much and that you are sorry they need to use such hateful words with a member of your family, ok?”“Ok, mommy,” they both said.

Demelza kissed each of them on the top of their heads and walked down to her bedroom.She was upset.She wanted to cry but obviously couldn’t do it in front of the twins.There was so much hate in this world, so much hate in this city.She just wanted to go back home to California where the sun was shining almost every day.They still had their beach house.This incident about Chloe felt like what she needed to give herself the courage to tell Ross she wanted to move back.How could Demelza know that just the very next day her husband would be standing in front of their TV, motionless, as he stared at the screen with a gaping mouth.Demelza was about to ask him what he was watching when she saw it.It was California and it was on fire.

“Is that Malibu?” she asked alarmed.He jumped as he did not realize she was in the room.“Yes,” he told her.“Our beach house is gone.”They had already sold their house in Las Angeles, but that area was on fire too.It was the worst fire California had ever had.Ross heard her quickly leaving the room.He watched a few more minutes before he went in search of her.She was on the bed, facedown and sobbing.He knew she would be upset at the news, but was surprised at how much emotion she was showing.He sat beside her on the bed, his hand gently stroking her back and hair.“Shhhh,” he said soothingly, “It will be ok.We can buy a beach house in the Hamptons.”She said something into the mattress but it was muffled.“Hmmmm?” he asked her as she turned over and said, “I HATE NEW YORK!”“You do?Why?”She told him about the Chloe incident.“But that could happen in California.”She reminded him about his face being split open on the subway.“You’re blaming that on New York? That’s just being in the wrong place at the wrong time.Could happen anywhere.”She was shaking her head.He reached out for her hand, “I knew you were unhappy, darling, I just didn’t know how much.The kids just started a new year at school.Can you ride it out until summer?If you still feel the same way, I’ll move us all back.I promise, ok?”

She nodded and smiled, but he could tell she was still upset.That evening she started throwing up.She rarely did, and she blamed it on her nerves and emotions of losing their beloved Malibu home.Ross didn’t think anything of it until she was still sick the next day.“I probably have the flu or something,” she told him and then remembered that she had had a crab salad with Caroline when they went for lunch.It had a lot of mayo, and quite possibly it wasn’t that fresh.After spending 4 days mostly in bed and not able to keep anything down, Ross urged her to call the doctor.“I will if it continues,” she reassured him.

And continue it did.She spent the entire weekend feeling like crap.The first thing she did Monday morning was call her doctor who got her in right away.Ross was rehearsing, but she didn’t need him to go, she told him when he called.She’d be fine.Two hours later she was sitting across the desk from her physician who was reading the results of her tests.She wasn’t prepared to hear what the doctor said, and realized she needed Ross to hold her hand to help her through it.More appointments were made, and she knew that Ross would come to those with her.Now she had to find a way to go home and tell him.It wasn’t going to be easy.

She was in the half bath off the kitchen throwing up when Ross got home.He knocked on the door as he heard her flushing.“You can come in,” she told him, “I’m done.”He opened the door to see his wife with watery, red eyes, blowing her nose.“What did the doctor say?Do they know why you’re sick?”Demelza was nodding yes.“Well, what is it?”“I think we need to sit down,” she said and walked out to the kitchen where she took a seat at the island.He did the same as he took her hand.She said nothing.“So…?” he asked.She just shook her head, “I don’t even know how to tell you this.”“Just do it, sweetheart.We’ll face it together.”She was shaking her head so he started guessing, “Lukemia?”“No.”“Cancer?”“No.”“Thank god!I’ve been fearing the worst.What could it possibly be that you can’t seem to tell me?”She looked him straight in the eyes, “Ross, I’m pregnant.”

 

THE END

   

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you how much it has meant to me that all of you have read this fic and sent me such kind and encouraging words about my personal life. This has been such a journey for me that all of you have played a part in. I will be forever grateful. Don't worry, this story will continue, but under a new collection of chapters under a different name.
> 
> Thank you to absolutely addicted poldarky for sending me the gifset that inspired the "eyes that devoured her" and the "tongue that licked her lips before each kiss." 
> 
> AniIrina, hopefully you liked the part you requested about a frisky Demelza waking up a sleepy Ross.
> 
> I am so lucky to have all of you as my readers and my friends! :) :) :)


End file.
